Seeker of Forsaken Souls
by loulou21
Summary: “During the seventh generation of darkness there will be a woman born to serve but meant to lead, lost but must be found, in love but not loved. Her healing and spiritual powers will make her one of the most powerful women in the history of earth, but few
1. Chapter 1

**Seeker of Forsaken Souls**

**I don't own Inuyasha! ;p**

The stars were beautiful in the night sky. It was like they were shining their brightest to show off just for me. I rarely get the chance to sprawl out on the cool grass and just gaze at the sky, so today I'm going to appreciate the moonlight. I don't remember anything from my astronomy class, but I think the big dipper is right above the tree that's waving in the horizon. You never really realize how amazing nature is until you slow down and just breathe it all in.

The last thing I imagined happening to me was being thrust into nature. The only forest I was used to was made out of steel and plaster. It took a little time before I saw plants and animal life as beautiful instead of bothersome. I just had to learn to stay clear of the nuances that lurked around every corner, which was a real pain in the ass by the way! Learning which plants could be used for healing and which ones gave nasty rashes was pivotal in my change of mind. Being thrown into the feudal era has made me a much stronger person by making me relate to people instead of computers. I never thought there would be life without internet. But regardless, my spiritual abilities have become very powerful because practicing seems to be the answer to boredom. Some have said that I have reached Midoriko's standing, but I'm not going to give myself that much credit.

A lot has happened since I was first drug against my will down that damn well. I have made quite a few friends and we have all come to rely on each other along our twisted journey. Each one of us has searched to find the missing pieces of ourselves and where we belonged in the savage age of the feudal era. Not everything that people thought happened during our adventures was correctly written in history. Things were changed here and there and some important stories were left out completely. Little facts changed into big lies to make the drama more appealing in some places and some traumatic events were left un-detailed to keep a sense of privacy. I guess historians decided to just keep the basic happenings of our journeys correct and re-write each adventure according to the way they thought it would have happened. Each story changed according to who the story teller was at the moment; adding little quirks to make their version better than the last person.

One important thing that was misconstrued was my age. They said I was fifteen when I was unceremoniously ripped from my time. But they were wrong, I was twenty. I wasn't the young adolescent that didn't know much about love or life. I did, in fact, know a little more than I was given credit for. Because I was a little older, it was harder for me to grasp the impossible. To tell you the truth, I thought I was out of my mind the first week I stumbled into the past. There had to have been something wrong with me, did someone slip some type of drug in my drink at the party the night before? Things like this just don't happen right?

Wrong! This definitely did happen and I wasn't very thrilled about it. You know what else was pretty sorry about the real version of our story? The Well never let me back through. I was never able to visit my family and bring back little knick knacks from the future. Whoever added that into their telling was a real asshole. I can't even explain to you how much I miss my family; there isn't a day that goes by that I don't at least think about them once. There is a barrier over the well that I can't break to get back. It's like I bounce off the bottom like a tennis ball. I have tried to get back to the present era hundreds of times and I usually end up with a twisted ankle and a broken spirit. One day I hope to be strong enough to break the seal that rips my heart out every time I come into contact with it.

The only reason my friends believed I was from the future was because of my school girl uniform, a locket I wore around my neck, and the shoes with rubber soles. Not to mention my way of thinking was very unique and my attitude was quite loud for a woman. It took a little bit of time for them to quit questioning my sanity. It wasn't like I was seeing things or talking to phantoms.

The fact is I questioned my own mind when I came across Goshinkbo. Can you imagine the thoughts that bounced across my brain when I stumbled across a man pinned to my tree with an arrow!? And he was alive!? I couldn't help but touch the strange ears that showed through his mass of white hair. He was one of the most beautiful men I had ever laid eyes on. That was the first time I met Inuyasha. It seems that he was meant to be a huge influence on my new life in the past. I continue to travel with him to this day. He wasn't as crabby as everybody made him out to be. Actually, he just had little mercy for the demons that only wanted to hurt people. His attitude came off as abrasive at times, but he wouldn't be the hanyou we all know and love with out a little bit of attitude. It is true that I fell madly in love with the half demon. I can barely be alone with him without my heart trying to escape from my chest. But the journey to find all the pieces of the Shikon jewel has kept me from becoming as close as I would like with him. I know what your thinking, what about Kikyou right?

Did she make the dramatic return that everybody whispered about? Yes, but it was short lived. The event that almost killed me was downplayed in the books. Kikyou came frighteningly close to disposing of her reincarnation. Yea, I wasn't thrilled about it either. She shot a sacred arrow and my own spiritual abilities, which were quite weak at the time, caused it to barely miss my heart. I won't lie to you; I really thought it was the end for me. Everything that mattered seemed to seep from my very being into nothingness. The last thing that my eyes soaked in before I went unconscious was Inuyasha ripping Kikyou apart and then her body turning into the dust that she was made from. Surprising? Yea, I was pretty shocked too. It didn't seem as monumental as it would have if I wasn't busy with trying not to die though.

When I awoke in Inuyasha's arms I didn't quite know what was going on. Seems kind of silly, but I would go through that all over again just to wake up in an embrace from him. But the strangest thing took place after I peeled my eyelids open; Inuyasha cried and held me all day. Of course, I didn't mind that much!! I was told that he had held me all week just to keep me close to his heart. This event caused an unbreakable bond to form between the two of us, and I knew that I would never be able to leave him again. I was his new Kikyou in a sense. Inuyasha needed me to be his rock. If he only knew how in love I am with him. But to tell him would put unnecessary strain on his heart and my own. There has been so much pain that we have had to overcome together; it's a secret that only he and I understand when I look into his eyes.

Miroku and Sango seem to tone out the sadness that tends to overcome Inuyasha's senses now and again. Miroku was a monk and Sango was a demon slayer. That information was right on the money. And yes, they also fell madly in love. Miroku was a lecher and Sango was his disciplinarian, which made for an interesting couple. I was lucky to have befriended them during our search for the Shikon. Their highs and lows made for a highly entertaining journey. Don't worry, Kirara and Shippo were our companions as well. I hear that many fans of our group have become quite attached to the idea of their existence.

There are a couple of other details that are inaccurate that you might be interested in knowing. Rin was no child when Sesshoumaru pulled her from the afterlife. She was actually in her higher teens. I'm not sure the exact number because she didn't even know, but I'm guessing she was around eighteen or nineteen. Rin was the only human Sesshoumaru ever had feelings for. They had an odd relationship, but anybody could tell he loved her by the light in his eyes. There was no question about the way she felt for him; she loved him unconditionally and would follow him to the ends of the earth if he felt the whim to travel there. I have a feeling that they care very deeply for one another and that Sesshoumaru only genuinely lets loose in private. She will eventually soften him enough to break his stone faГade. But then again I guess you never really know when it comes to youkai.

Anyway, I'm twenty-three now and I still travel with the same group of friends. We have been searching for the last Shikon shard for a solid year now. And to answer your question, NO, Naraku is not the pest who has it in his possession. We actually disposed of him quite awhile ago. He did give us quite a few problems, but he did not cause the amount of grief that the stories boast. The youkai who has been a real pain in the ass is named Sanorai of the Moon. I think it's weird when people are given titles such as 'somebody of the something,' but I guess their reputations exceed themselves. Sanorai has the last jewel shard and we have been searching for him day and sometimes night since that's the main time he comes out of hiding. He is quite an elusive man it seems.

People say that he moves like the wind and you can only see him at night by the light of the moon. I have only seen him once and it was only for second. He had jet black hair pulled back into a low pony tail with a few loose strands that fell over his eyes. When he looked at me, I felt like his crystal blue eyes bore into my very soul. In the middle of his forehead was a small mark with the jewel shard embedded in the center. His facial features were sharp and he was a very attractive man to look upon. A white haori hung from his shoulders tucked into loose white pants. The haori was opened just enough to see his muscular chest. If he wasn't 'the enemy' I wouldn't mind letting him take me out! Needless to say, Inuyasha wasn't very happy when I blushed at the sight of him. You must understand, I'm a sucker for the mysterious bad boy type if you haven't already figured it out.

The only thing that seemed a little odd about our meeting is that he didn't have an evil aura. Most youkai who search for the jewel shards have blood curdling auras. But I seemed to reach a calm state of mind when he stood before me; I would have tried to reach out and touch him if Inuyasha hadn't pulled me away from him. He seemed more sad than angry and I just wanted to tell him that everything would be okay. Just as he appeared before us he vanished again. If only I would have had a chance to talk with him about the jewel shard and how important it was to complete the Shikon no tama, maybe he would have seen reason and given it back. That would be pretty unlikely though. It would be like asking Inuyasha to give up the attitude problem! Ha! Like that would happen in a million years.

So it seems that the only thing we know about him is the way he looks and that he has the last jewel shard. Now we just have to find him. Once I put the jewel completely together, I am going to try and break through the barrier over the well. Maybe one day I will be able to go home! Wouldn't that be bliss?

* * *

"Miko?" 

Kagome jumped at hearing someone whisper in her ear. She made sure to go to the far side of the clearing to keep Inuyasha from tagging along. Maybe it was just the wind. She was in desperate need of some alone time and Inuyasha had been being a real pest lately.

Looking around her, the only thing visible was darkness. Shrugging, Kagome figured she was just hearing things and making words out of them. She had been deep in thought thinking about all of the adventures she and Inuyasha had been on in the past three years. It was incredible to think that they had survived so many near death experiences, one of which still left a bad taste in her mouth.

Settling back down into the grass, Kagome gazed back at the sky. The moon was bright and it looked incredibly close to the earth. Reaching towards the neon orb, she stretched her fingers out as if she could touch it.

"It is quite beautiful, is it not?"

Jerking her arm back to her side, Kagome knew that her mind didn't make that statement up.

"Who's there? It's rude to sneak up on people!" Kagome glared into darkness.

"Yes, but if you saw me coming, you surely wouldn't have stayed." Gliding into view, a man with crystal blue eyes approached Kagome's tensed form. His skin glowed in the moonlight and his eyes danced over Kagome like he had never seen a woman such as her.Kneeling beside her, he carefully crossed his legs and leaned back to gaze at the moon.

"Sanorai! We have been searching for you. I need the jewel shard in your possession!" Kagome tensed at the thought that their 'so-called enemy' was sitting this close to her. She had brought her bow, but at this point she would never be able to shoot a sacred arrow soon enough to be of any use. But she couldn't let this opportunity slip. If there was anyway she could get the jewel shard without having to fight him, she had to try.

"Ah, so you do know me miko. You are quick to resort to business. This night is so beautiful and I came to enjoy it with you. One such as yourself should never be left alone on such a romantic evening." Catching her eyes with his own, he smiled at seeing the rose color fill her cheeks.

"I am alone because I chose to be. Romance is the last thing on my 'to-do' list right now. I need to complete the Shikon no tama. I have been searching for the shards for three years now and you have the last one. Is there a bargain or something I can exchange for the shard? I am tired of fighting, but I will do whatever it takes to recover the shard." Trying to keep the heat from her face, Kagome gave Sanorai a stern look trying to express that she meant business.

Plucking her hand from her lap, the intriguing man held it up to his face, turning it over and inspecting it like he was a palm reader. Kagome didn't know whether to shriek or keep quiet in case she was in danger. The heat that she battled to keep from her face crept back along her skin coloring her cheeks a bright pink. It was hard to keep her heart from trying to escape her chest when a man with a body like his was caressing her fingers almost like a lover. If only she could breath, but even her air was stuck in a knot in her throat. This was quite an awkward situation to be in. Inuyasha would definitely not be happy.

"Hmmm, you have very soft hands. You appear to be quite delicate, but from what I hear you are the strongest miko alive. Quite beautiful as well."

Nervously laughing Kagome tried to scoot a little away from the youkai who was frighteningly charming.

"I don't give myself that much credit. But I think you keep getting off subject..."

"What is your name? You know mine, but I only know you as miko." Rolling onto his side, he adjusted into a more comfortable position that allowed him to keep eye contact with Kagome.

"I'm Kagome. Sanorai, am I to assume that you will not give up the shard without a fight then?" Kagome was beginning to get perturbed by his constant subject change. Well his subject didn't change, but he refused to answer any questions about the Shikon jewel.

"That's a very nice name. It fits you well."

"Listen here! Why wont you answer my question about the Shikon jewel shard!?" Kagome slammed her fist on the ground wishing her command word 'sit' would work on this youkai. He was completely ignoring her every attempt to talk about the jewel shard.

"Can we not just enjoy each other's company?" Sanorai's eyes fell on Kagome's frazzled features and he scooted close enough to make out every curve and dimple on her face. "Why are you so eager to make this cursed jewel whole?"

"It's personal. But I am the one who shattered it, so it's only right that I put it back together. I would like to destroy it, but first you have to give me the jewel shard."

"I cannot give it to you. But if you would like to come with me and see what I do and why I need it, you are welcome to come. In fact I would love you to come and keep me company for awhile. You could make the jewel whole and you could be my miko and help with what I do." Standing before her Sanorai offered her his hand to help her off the ground. "So you will come with me?"

Nervously giggling, Kagome let her hand go limp in his grasp. "Ummmm, I don't think it's a good idea if I go anywhere with you. I really don't know you except for that you have the jewel shard that I need. And ummm... I think Inuyasha would worry."

"I was not aware that you had relations with another man. I knew you had traveling companions, but all of the rumors seemed to point that you were single." Frowning to himself, he pulled Kagome a little closer to keep her from squirming away from him.

"Well...ummm...it's not like that. I mean I wish...but...he would never. Anyway, it's just not like that. We are friends and he would worry about me is all."

"This Inuyasha doesn't sound very bright. Leave this place with me and I will show you the world. I will show you what it is like to have everything and to always be protected." Sonorai had fallen for this mysterious woman. Nobody knew where she came from; they all say that she just appeared out of nowhere. There must be so much about her that is intriguing and genuine. He had been watching her for a year now, and he knew every curve of her delicate body; the unique way she swerved her hips when she walked. He needed her to be with him and help him with his life long task. Sanorai was even willing to share the fountain of youth with her so that she would be with him forever. Inuyasha was an idiot. Kagome's love for him was obvious, yet he ignored it as if scared. She deserves better than a weakling.

"Haha... I'm flattered really. But I have prior commitments..."

* * *

"Where is that damn Kagome!? She knows she shouldn't wander off at night! How many times do I have to tell her that it is dangerous out here!?" Inuyasha clenched his fists as he stomped through camp. 

"Relax Inuyasha! Kagome is a big girl and she can take pretty good care of herself. She mentioned earlier that she wanted a little bit of alone time. She probably went to that clearing that I told her about. The trees open up enough to have a clear view of the night sky. Sango, I think you and I should go there sometime at night..."

**Whack!**

Miroku had a red hand print across his cheek before he had a chance to finish his sentence. "Perv!" Sango glared at Miroku as he nervously scooted away.

"I'm going to find her! Boy when I find her I'm giving her a piece of my mind!"

Stomping through the forest, Inuyasha kicked at random rocks lying on the ground and swatted at leaves hanging too close to his face. He was angry, but he didn't want Kagome to hear him as he came up. The last thing he needed was her to 'sit' him before he got a chance to stick it to her. Man did she make him mad!

As Inuyasha came nearer to the clearing, his ears perked at the sound of not one voice, but two. Who the hell would be with Kagome if everybody they knew were back at camp?

"I'm sorry, I can't go with you." Kagome's voice whispered above the wind.

What the hell!? Kagome better not be going with anybody! Increasing his pace to reach her faster, he barreled through the forest knocking over trees and trying not to trip over renegade bushes. Bursting into the clearing, Inuyasha almost spit fire at the site before him.

"What do you think you're doing asshole!?"

_So I decided to write a fanfiction that didn't follow canon. Please obey the button and review! A starving writer needs reviews to feed on! Thank you for reading! ; p _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own Inuyasha! Although it would be nice!**

**Note: Gigi is pronounced like the letter 'G', you just say it twice. I don't know how you are, but I hate not knowing how to pronounce names. Pet peeve! If you have any questions about other names or about anything, please ask! Enjoy!**

Standing before him, Kagome persistently tried to squirm out of Sanorai's grasp. What the hell was she doing that close to that asshole anyway? She didn't even appear to be scared, and the look on her face displayed guiltiness. What would she be guilty of?

"Let her go!" Inuyasha flexed his fingers showing that he would not tolerate anybody that tried to get that close to **his** Kagome. If only she knew that he considered her his. But the last thing he needed was her to get upset with his abrasiveness and 'sit' him.

"She is fine where she is. In fact, I think that she really would like to come with me instead of staying with a flea-bag with an attitude problem. I will make her a queen. So why don't you stick your tail between your legs and run along now." Slipping his arm around Kagome's waist, he pulled her close to his hip.

"Hey!" Pulling at Sanorai's fingers, Kagome tried to peel his iron grip from her hip bone. This was getting ridiculous. All she wanted was a nice quiet evening alone and now she is going to have to deal with two big-headed youkai fighting for her attention. It was like she was dealing with Kouga all over again, except Sanorai was ten times more charming. What was the deal with youkai fighting for her anyway?

Sighing, she gave up trying to escape his embrace. Should she go limp and see if her weight would throw him off enough to drop her and then she could crawl away? This would either be a really bad idea or be insanely clever.

Buckling her knees, Kagome let her weight fall forward away from Sanorai's arm. Hoping the ground would soon become closer was a bit much to expect. Youkai tended to be very strong and Sanorai merely grinned at her efforts.

"Ahh I see you are getting tired miko. That is fine, I will just carry you." Flipping her around, Sanorai swooped her into his arms.

"Grrrrrrraahhhh! Drop her now!" Inuyasha couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. The heat began to crawl over his body as the anger churned deep in his gut. No man would ever get away with treating Kagome like she was a piece of meat.

"Actually you don't have to drop me, but setting me down gently would be nice…." Kagome had a hard time keeping the large goofy grin from covering her face. This was an awkward position indeed.

"I will do no such thing Kagome. You will come with me, I have decided for you. You will thank me in time." Sanorai nestled his face in her hair and whispered in her ear. "I'm merely saving you from your self."

Balancing Kagome in one arm, Sanorai shrugged off his haori exposing lean muscular arms and a smooth defined chest. Extending from his back were silver wings that stretched out into long arcs. The moonlight glittered off of the feathers causing his wings to glow in the darkness.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, was he an angel? She had never before seen a youkai with wings before unless it was just a bird youkai and they usually weren't near as attractive as Sanorai.

"If you don't give Kagome back to me right now I will kill you! You son of a bitch I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and into the afterlife to rip you apart if you harm one hair on her head!" Inuyasha was down right furious. Not only was this guy showing off his body to Kagome but he had her firmly pressed against his bare chest! Did this guy have a death wish?

Rising off the ground with Kagome in his arms, Sanorai smirked at Inuyasha.

"Give up hanyou, she will choose me in the end." Tilting Kagome's shocked face to his own, he softly blew into her eyes and she instantly went limp in his arms. "This is for your own good…" Sanorai whispered into her ear as he rose higher out of Inuyasha's reach.

Rage poured through every limp in Inuyasha's body. "Kagome!!!! I will come for you. Sanorai! You will die for this!"

Inuyasha could do nothing but watch as Sanorai carried off a limp Kagome into the night sky. How could he have not noticed that she came out here by herself? He had promised to protect her but his Tetutsaiga would not reach the distance that Sanorai had taken Kagome.

"I promise I will find you Kagome. Please don't give up on me." Inuyasha clenched his fists as he tried to keep his heart from bleeding in his chest. Wiping a tear away from his eye, he turned to walk back to camp to tell Miroku and Sango what had happened and that they would be leaving immediately to find Kagome.

* * *

"What do you mean she is gone!? Inuyasha! How the hell did Sanorai get her and why would he want her!? Do you think he wants the completed jewel?" Sango was not happy when Inuyasha gave her the bad news. It was ridiculous that it wasn't safe enough for Kagome to spend a few hours alone! How did Sanoria even find her? 

"I watched him fly off with her Sango! He had fucking wings! Why didn't we know he could fly! No wonder we could never find him; he only comes out at night and the bastard is probably always air born! How do you think I feel that he got away with **my **Kagome!!??" Inuyasha stomped through camp trying to use anger as a way to help himself not feel horrible for losing her. If he just concentrated on hating and turning his heart cold, it would be easier to get by.

Miroku and Sango locked eyes; did he just say what we think he just said?

"Did you just call her **your **Kagome?" Miroku was shocked, but a little excited that Inuyasha admitted his feelings for Kagome. Well he didn't actually come out and admit them, but he definitely let it slip. How long had he thought of her as his Kagome?

"Shut up monk! I said no such thing! Are you going to help me find her or not! I don't have time to deal with your shit! Do you not understand the gravity of this situation? The demon we have been searching for has Kagome!"

"Inuyasha calm down. We will not find her if all your going to do is walk around in circles ranting. So breathe and let's get this stuff together." Sango pulled off her normal attire displaying a tight black demon slayer outfit with pink adornments. Throwing her oversized boomerang over her shoulder she stood as if annoyed that the rest of the group wasn't ready as easily as she was.

Shippo jumped into her arms and Kirara transformed beside her. "So, are you ready or am I going to rescue her without you dimwits!" Sango smirked and stuck her nose in the air. She might as well try to get Inuyasha to get mad at somebody else rather than himself. He would be very unproductive if he was busy blaming himself and throwing a pity party rather than concentrating and finding Kagome.

"It's rather convenient that you keep your exterminator attire on under your normal clothes. A little upsetting for me at times but none the less it's convenient."

"Shut up Miroku and get on Kirara unless you want to be left behind." Sango cradled Kirara's back with Shippo in her arms. It was hard to believe that she had such a soft spot for that lecherous monk. Every time she thought he was becoming a gentleman he would turn around and play grab ass with her or any cute girl that happened to be unlucky enough to cross his path.

Carefully climbing onto to Kirara, Miroku adjusted himself against Sango. He knew better than to try anything right now; otherwise he would feel a real woman's fury and Sango tended to be rather scary at times.

"Well there is nothing here we can't live without. Let's go find Kagome and beat Sanorai's ass!" Inuyasha adjusted Tetutsaiga against his hip and sprung up into the trees so that he could run faster.

Kirara flew into the sky and followed Inuyasha into the night.

* * *

Kagome's head throbbed and her eyes felt heavy. It took a few minutes just to pry her almond eyes open. Her fingers glided across fabric that felt like silk and the smell of jasmine overwhelmed her senses. Where the hell was she? The forest definitely didn't feel like this when she woke up. Normally she would have to pull a stick out of her bum and adjust her shoulder blades where she had fallen asleep on rocks. 

Rolling onto her stomach, Kagome pushed herself to her knees. She was on a huge bed covered with white silk sheets and feather pillows. The canopy bed had light, see through curtains that surrounded the bed all the way around. Peeking her head out of the curtains she noticed that her room was made of stone. The floors were covered with lavish carpets and the walls were adorned with paintings of places that Kagome had never seen; but all of them were landscapes that were breath taking.

Candles were lit around the room giving it a romantic glow. The only light that was not from candles was from moon beams that danced across the only window in the room. Walking to the window, Kagome bent over the side hoping that she would be able to get a general idea of where Sanorai had brought her.

Gasping, the only thing Kagome saw was clouds below her and stars above her. She must still be dreaming! There was no way she was in a castle that floated in the clouds. These sorts of things were only in fairy tales and this was just a little over dramatic!

"I wouldn't lean over too far. It's a long way down if you fall." Sanorai had approached like the wind. He made virtually zero noise when moved around.

"Seriously, this is ridiculous. Are we really in a castle in the clouds?" Kagome pushed herself away from window. She wasn't scared of heights, but she didn't trust Sanorai enough to catch her if she did by chance fall.

"How do you think that you and your friends have never found me? There is no better place to live than in the sky." Sanorai smiled at the shocked expression on Kagome's face.

"Well it's definitely fairy tale-ish." Rolling her eyes, Kagome walked up to one of the many paintings on the wall. She didn't want Sanorai to see how impressed she was with his home; so ignoring him would be easier than giving into his whims.

"Ahhh, and now you are apart of my fairy tale. With your powers and my own, we could do anything. You will be my queen." Walking to her side he let his eyes fall on the picture of the waterfall hanging at his eye level. "Quite a beautiful painting is it not. I can show some of these places. Some don't exist anymore, but the majority I can show you. And if you wish to see a place that no longer exists, I will simply create it for you."

"Are you trying to impress me Sanorai? You can't kidnap someone and then expect them to kiss the very ground you walk on." Crossing her arms, Kagome glared in his general direction.

"You will see that I am right, in time, Kagome. You are meant to be with me. I will make you happy." Spreading his arms out, Sanorai pointed at various things around the room. "This is only the beginning of what I will give you."

"I'm not impressed by things. Please take me back to Inuyasha and my friends. They will be worried and I know that Inuyasha will kill you when he finds me." Kagome let her arms drop to her side. She was still tired from whatever he had done to her before bringing her here; keeping a hardened exterior was more tiring than it was worth.

"Inuyasha will never be able to find you here. And like I said before, you will come to see that your place is beside me. Give up on the hanyou Kagome. If he loved you, don't you think he would have told you by now?" Delicately grabbing her hand, he covered it with his own. "I will send an attendant in here to get you ready for dinner. I'm sure you're hungry."

There was no denying that her stomach had been talking to her regularly lately. They hadn't extinguished any demons for pay in quite some time now, so they were running a little low on food funds. Heated water with a few edible plants hardly constituted for soup.

Watching Sanorai leave her room, Kagome let her eyes droop. How was she going to get out of a castle that fucking floats? She would just have to watch Sanorai very closely and plan her escape well. Would Inuyasha really never be able to find her?

_Tap…..tap…._

"Excuse me miss, I have come to get you ready for dinner. May I come in?" A small head covered with long golden hair poked through the doorway. Smiling she bowed and walked in with her hands clasped behind her back.

"I don't understand what's wrong with what I have on? Why can't I just go to dinner like this?" Kagome looked at the young woman standing in front of the door.

Giggling, the maid walked to Kagome and pulled her to a chair sitting in front of a full length mirror.

"My name is Gigi, Miss Kagome. It will not take me long to get you ready."

Running her hands through Kagome's hair, Gigi let the flow of her ancient magic run through her finger tips. Kagome's hair grew long and straight all the way to the lower dimples of her back. Opening a drawer from a dresser that was arms length away, Gigi pulled strands of crystals from a pile. Weaving them through her didn't take long; Kagome didn't put up much of a fight because she was too busy trying to understand what was going on.

"How did you do that!?" Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was now long, soft, and sparkled like stars.

"It's quite simple, I will explain it to you sometime when there isn't much to do." Scooting around to Kagome's face, Gigi applied blush and rouge to give her a little color to her skin. "Okay now all you need to do is change! Master will be really pleased!"

"Like I care what that bastard thinks. I don't even know why I have to change!"

Ignoring her whine, Gigi opened an armoire and pulled out a long white silk dress.

"Slip this on and I'll grab your sandals Miss Kagome."

Kagome undressed and threw her school girl uniform over the chair. Pulling the dress over her head, Kagome scrunched her nose as it caressed her body while falling to the floor. Looking in the mirror, the dress was stunning yet comfortable. The front drooped a little showing a tiny bit of cleavage. The small straps seemed hardly enough to hold the dress up, but they made the dress look exquisite. A long slit parted the fabric from the top of her thigh all the way down to the floor.

Clapping her hands together, Gigi let out a gasp when she saw the dress on Miss Kagome. "You are beautiful! No wonder master has been talking of you for years!"

Kagome turned slightly to lock eyes with Gigi. "What do you mean he has been talking of me for years?" Sanorai had only told her that he had watched her for one year, which was odd enough.

Covering her mouth with one hand, Gigi laid a pair of crystal sandals in front of Kagome. "I'm sorry Miss Kagome, but you must go to dinner now."

"Gigi, you and I have a bit of talking to do. Will you be helping me with things in the future?" Kagome needed to know what was going on. As much as she dreamed about being a princess when she was young, this was a bit much. What would Inuyasha say if he saw her in this get up? She pretty much sparkled; it seemed that Sanorai had a fascination with things that glitter.

"Yes, Miss. We will become good friends I'm sure! You will find that Master is a good man and he will take great care of you."

Ignoring the last bit of Gigi's statement, Kagome slipped on her sandals and took one last look at herself in the mirror. She was breath taking. Kagome could not remember a time where she had ever looked like an angel; all she needed was wings. All of this was absurd! She didn't mind looking like this, but it just wasn't her.

"Okay let's go to dinner Gigi. Thank you for your help. My hair has never looked this good."

Before Kagome followed Gigi from the room she snatched the Shikon jewel out of the pocket of her shirt and attached the chain around her neck. There was no sense in leaving it unattended.

* * *

"Inuyasha!? How will we find her at night?" Shippo was worried about Kagome and Inuyasha failed to explain why they were searching for her in the darkness. Without Kagome, it felt like the night brought with it a large void that consumed all things that caused light. 

"He took her at night and that is the only time we have ever seen Sanorai! I don't understand why I can't pick up her scent anywhere. It's as if he flew off with her and then never landed back on the ground." Inuyasha hated to think that he would have to spend more than just a couple of days looking for her. Even a couple of days seemed too long. Who knew what sort of horrible things he might be doing to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should visit Kaede and see if she has found anything else about Sanorai. She might be able to at least send us to someone that would know how to find him." Sango didn't like the thought of Kagome being kidnapped either. But they didn't need to waste time trying to find her when Kaede might be able to point them in the right direction.

"She is right Inuyasha. We have looked for Kagome almost this whole night and you have yet to catch her scent. We should ask for help before it's too late." Miroku still clung to Kirara fearing that Sango might drop him on a whim. He knew that they needed to find Kagome, but it would end up taking less time if they stopped by the village, hopefully.

"Fine! I don't like the idea, I think we should keep looking, but if you think it would be faster then we need to try." Inuyasha fumed at the thought of Sanorai's grubby hands all over Kagome. How dare he assume that Kagome would prefer to be with him instead of Inuyasha. Then again, why did Kagome look so guilt when Inuyasha showed up? It couldn't have been anything; she didn't want to go with that bastard!

It didn't take long to get to the small village and Inuyasha was in a hurry to get in and get out.

"Kaede!? Kaede!?" Running through the village, Inuyasha left the others behind.

"Inuyasha! Why are ye running around acting mad?" Kaede sat outside her small hut and appeared to be enjoying the night. She had had a hard time sleeping. "Where be Kagome?"

"That's why we are here Kaede. Sanorai has taken her and we need to know if you know anything new about that bastard?" Inuyasha crouched down in front of Kaede expecting her to pull the answers out of her ass.

"Inuyasha, ye know there is little known of Sanorai. The only thing I have heard of late is that his home is in the sky and that it hides from the sun. It seems that he be a creature of the night."

"What do you mean his home is in the sky!?" Inuyasha plopped to the ground and slammed his fists in the dirt. "He has Kagome!"

"It's as I said, he be in the sky. It was said that his ancestors created a palace in the sky using ancient magic so that they would be able to watch the happenings of the world at all time. When it was created, they cast the spell incorrectly and it caused the palace to only be visible at night to people who looked for it, or people who looked out from within. This is why the only sightings of Sanorai be at night." Kaede looked into Inuyasha's eyes. "I found out one more thing that ye should probably know about."

"What is it, I have to find her soon. I can't let that asshole have her."

"Sanorai's father and the father before him all the way back to the beginning of time has taken powerful miko's as brides. He will most likely create an unbreakable bond with Kagome where she will have to be near him or she will die. His kind need miko's to perform the duty that they feel must be done. Sanorai will not let his miko get away without a fight. Inuyasha, you must find her before the bond is created, or I'm afraid Kagome will be lost." It was hard to tell Inuyasha that he had made a grave mistake by letting Sanorai get away with Kagome. He might not get her back.

"Graaaaaaahhhhhh!" Inuyasha jumped off the ground and landed hard on the balls of his feet. "I will kill that bastard if he thinks he can take my Kagome!"

"You best be off if you want to get to her in time Inuyasha. She be a strong girl, she should be able to hold him off for a little while."

"Where do I find this castle in the sky?" Inuyasha glanced through the clouds hoping that there would be a sign of where Kagome might be.

"That I cannot tell ye. But I have heard to look north." Kaede pointed to the sky and gazed into the star studded abyss.

_Okay, so there is chapter 2 for you! If you have any questions about anything please feel free to ask me. And please review, I love knowing what your opinions are! I don't get too much feedback and I'm starting to think it's a bad thing…… __☹_

_A special thanks to WeepingAngel15! Thank you for keeping up with my work, it means a lot!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Inuyasha! **

Sanorai walked back and forth in his bed chambers contemplating the effect he could have on Kagome. She could be the most powerful woman in the world if she would just stand with him and help him to reverse the ancient magic that has caused him to creep through the night. He was forced to hide from the sun like scum; it was revolting and humiliating.

She was unlike the miko's his family had taken in the past. They would snatch the power that his ancestors dangled at their finger tips; Kagome seemed to be offended at the thought of being bought. Her values were unlike that of the man kind that Sanorai had studied for so long. They were creatures who would stop at nothing to gain power and wealth. Kagome's heart seemed to lay down another path; it was clear that she was not materialistic.

He had watched her for so long and during that time he had found so many great qualities that he had found it hard not to fall in love with such an exquisite woman. She is smart, attractive, and very strong. Everything she sets out to do, she does with unexplainable passion. It's incredible to think that a mere human woman could possess the rare qualities that define a goddess; she will make an incredible leader and mate. If only there had been a way for her to know him and to fall in love with him without having to force her into a bond that would only hopefully cause her to eventually fall for him. 

It was unfair to think that he might have to keep her against her will, but it was necessary. One day she will come to appreciate her savior. Sanorai **was** the one who saved her from a life that would surely be nothing but hardship.

…_..Tap……Tap…._

A small head with long golden hair pushed through the crack of the door.

"Sir, Miss Kagome is ready for dinner. She is in the dinning room waiting for your presence."

Smiling, Gigi winked at Sanorai and waited for him to come out of deep thought. She had always thought he was incredibly handsome while he was thinking. He would pace back and forth with his shirt wrapped around his waist exposing his chest and wings. His eyes would fog over just enough for a person to know that his mind was far from the room.

Gigi had been born into her master's service, meaning she had been born in the sky. She had only stepped foot on solid ground once when she was young and didn't know enough to really appreciate the beauty of nature. She and Sanorai had grown up together and he had invited her to the garden for her tenth birthday. Gigi had never seen such an array of colors, a world outside of floating stone was like a fairy tale.

"How does she look? Is she adjusting well to her new surroundings, Gigi?"

Startled out of her revere, Gigi returned eye contact. Why he cared for someone he barely knew was a mystery and an annoyance to her.

"She is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. She thinks that her new clothing makes her look ridiculous, although I told her otherwise. It was to be expected, Lord. Getting used to a world of stone minus the beauties of nature and freedom will not be easy for a girl who has lived in it for so long." Gigi didn't know if she had started talking about Kagome or if the last statement was more about herself. Looking at the ground, she clasped her hands behind her back waiting for a response. She had a way of bringing herself down at times.

"You know Gigi, you don't have to refer to me as your Lord, Master, or Sir. I have told you that many times. We have known each other since childhood. What happened to you chasing me around and calling me a 'brat'?"

Quirking his eyebrow, Sanorai chuckled at their childhood memories; they had always been in some sort of trouble when they were together. He understood that he was the Master of the house now that his father had passed on, but Gigi was more of a friend rather than a servant. He didn't know why she was trying so hard to push away from him.

"That was a long time ago Sir. I am your servant now, just as I was born to be."

If only things were as simple as they were when they were children; but everybody has to grow up eventually and take responsibility for who they were supposed to be. Maybe one day Sanorai would release her from servitude for being an excellent maid. Gigi wanted to go back the garden that he had taken her to so long ago. She still had the pink Lily Sanorai had given her dried and pressed between the pages of an old book she had stolen from the castles library.

"I would prefer if you would consider yourself my friend instead of my servant. Have I ever treated you as a slave? Have I ever asked anything of you that would hurt you or put you in any danger? Gigi, I have loved you as a friend since I can remember. I hate this new attitude you have about the way you should and shouldn't act. Please stop kissing my feet and talk to me like you used to. I value your opinions and I need them, I have lost everything that is close to me and you are the only person left who really knows me. I need you."

Sighing, Sanorai let his wings droop along with his shoulders and gazed at Gigi's perplexed face. He could never tell what she was thinking and sometimes it could be frustrating. Her face turned blank and she bowed her head letting her curls fall past her face. 

"I wish I could think of you like a friend and only a friend. But to do that would be lying to my heart. Keeping my distance and doing as a servant does is the only thing that will keep me sane in this dungeon. You must be on your way; Kagome shouldn't be left waiting for too long." 

Rising from her crouched position she hid her eyes behind her bangs. It was hard to keep them from watering when she knew that she had loved him as a life partner since she could remember and he only thought of her as a friend. She had always known that he needed a Miko to help him, but she had always hoped that he would give up that life and live one with her. But after his most recent speech to her, she knew that it was a hopeless battle. It would be easier for her to stay away from him.

"May I attend to the rest of my duties, or is there something else you might need?" 

Gigi turned halfway towards the door waiting for it to be her saving grace.

"You may go Gigi."

Watching her turn and quickly walk away from him was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. Sanorai couldn't understand why she didn't want to be close to him or hang around while he worked like she did so much in the past. Quite frankly it broke his heart that she preferred to do jobs that kept her from him. They had grown so close as childhood friends and then suddenly she pushed away; there has to be something that he is missing. Trying to calm the beating of his heart, he walked back and forth for a few more minutes before shrugging his haori back on over his wings. Sometimes his wings were intimidating and he didn't want to do anything to make Kagome wary of him.

* * *

_I feel so stupid in this silly dress. It feels like I have to gallivant around like I'm his pet. He will find that this pet of his bites! I will get that jewel shard from him no matter what he thinks. There has to be a way to talk some sense into that damn youkai. _

_I don't know what he see's in me anyway. How has he watched me for so long and I haven't even noticed? You would think that my spiritual abilities would have clued me into feeling suspicious or something!_

"Am I interrupting something or may a join you?"

Kagome had been sitting with her face implanted in her palms while she was trying to come up with a way to get back to Inuyasha and the others. It was hard to keep your spirits up when you are trapped in an un-breachable castle in the sky. Every time she thought about being in a floating castle, Kagome wanted to scream at the ridiculousness of the very idea of its creation.

Glaring at Sanorai, Kagome lifted her chin out of her hands and pointed it towards the ceiling. 

"As a matter of fact you did interrupt me. I was thinking about how to get out of this ridiculous outfit and how to get back to the ground."

"You worry too much. You look absolutely stunning, the way a Queen of the Moon should look."

Ugh. There's one of those fancy titles that Kagome never understood again. She refused to be the 'Someone of the Something,' it was stupid. Crossing her arms over her chest she refused to look as Sanorai's face. Not only because he infuriated her, but because he was trying awfully hard to make her comfortable.

"Well, I'm guessing that you are hungry."

Sitting down next to Kagome, Sanorai summoned his servant to the elegant table. It was clear that he was trying to impress Kagome. Everything in the dining area was carved or hand spun. The dinning table was a cherry brown with carved legs and sides. The chairs were carved to match and fit perfectly around the table. The walls were covered with tapestries that told stories of love and war. Everything in this damn castle seemed to have a story behind it; Kagome was almost curious enough to ask about the different pieces of art, but talking to him in a friendly manner almost made her nauseas. 

Kagome didn't want to admit how hungry she was, but the smell of roasted chicken caused her mouth to water. When the servant brought out a platter with chicken and steamed vegetables, it was hard for Kagome to restrain herself from face planting into the food.

"I know you're starving, you don't have to hold back on my account."

Scooting the platter closer to Kagome, Sanorai noticed the gleam in her almond eyes the moment the chicken was placed on the table. She was terribly thin, probably because that mongrel Inuyasha couldn't provide for her. Sanorai made a mental note to never let her go without a meal; she needed to gain a few pounds to help with her health.

"I hate to admit it, but this does look delicious. I won't lie, I am starving."

Kagome forced herself to nibble instead of gorge herself like she would have in front of her friends. It felt wrong to be impolite in front of such a cunning and charming creature, heavens knows why.

"When you're done eating I would like to take you around the castle and show you the places you can and cannot go. I would also like to show you what you and I will be doing for the rest of our lives. You are in prophecy Miko; we are meant to be together and I will prove it."

* * *

"_During the seventh generation of darkness __there will be a woman born to serve but meant to lead, lost but must be found, in love but not loved. Her healing and spiritual powers will make her one of the most powerful women in the history of earth, but few will know until it might be too late. If the fury of her heart is not calmed, her bow will cause the death of her partner, the King of Night. The dead will be left to wander the earth, souls will be left un-judged, and the forsaken will escape Hell."_

Sanorai closed the dusty book and set it on the table in the corner of the library. 

Glancing at Kagome he smiled.

"You see, I have found you in time. I am the seventh King of Night and I have been searching for you my entire life. I heard rumors of a powerful Miko a few years ago and I have watched you to see if you are what the prophecy speaks of." 

Kagome's eyes widened at the idea of her being a person in prophecy. Only really important people were ever mentioned in such literature and Kagome did not think of herself as important. 

"Sanorai, this can't be correct. Hell does not exist. I have been through the realm of the afterlife and it is just a pathway to reincarnation. This prophecy is just meaningless drabble." 

Kagome tapped the top of the book in annoyance. This bastard kidnapped her over a fiction book that was probably just written to throw people off.

"No Kagome, you are wrong. Souls are judged and if given the opportunity they may choose heaven or reincarnation. Those judged poorly are sent to Hell without hope of a savior. Now there are different levels of Hell for different crimes, but I assure you that none of them are pleasant."

"So you are saying that we are given a choice? That means that Kikyou chose to send herself back to earth knowing that she might be able to reunite with Inuyasha and I am that piece of her. Are you sure?" 

This would be profound if there really were different realms after a person died. 

"Of course I am sure. That's what my family and I do once we pass on; we judge the dead. During life we hunt down the forsaken souls that escape Hell and eliminate their helpers."

"Well, if you already seek forsaken souls, then why does the prophecy make it sound like it is horrible if you continue in this search?"

Bringing her hand to her chin, she tapped the side of her cheek. 

"I don't think you quite understand Miko. Let me explain what I believe this prophecy foretells."

Leaning against the window, Sanorai shrugged his haori off his shoulders letting his wings receive fresh air. If he kept them covered too long they would cramp, so he preferred to walk around without a top on the majority of the time.

"If we do not bind our powers and find a way to seal the breach in Hell, the damned souls will roam the Earth free from the realm that binds them to an eternity of agony. These souls will take over the world and there would be a Hell on Earth, thus throwing off the balance of the realms. You see, there are four realms: Heaven, Limbo, Earth, and Hell. If Hell takes over Earth, there would no longer be a Limbo, meaning that souls would not be judged. If everybody is already in Hell, there will be no one else who can enter Heaven or be reincarnated. Hell on Earth and Heaven will become two separate entities that no longer have a connection and all life on Earth will forever be damned."

Sanorai's eyes began to glow as his anger bubbled under the service of his skin. Whoever is causing the breach in Hell is going to be the end of us all. That person or thing must be found and disposed of immediately and with Kagome by his side he will be able to use the full power of the Shikon no tama correct his curse and bring the realms back into balance. 

"Okay, so that puts us in a predicament. But Im still not sure that I am the one that the prophecy speaks of." 

This was crazy! It was like he turned her upside down and shook the sense out of her. Everything that he had just said would change the way she viewed life forever; she would have never guessed that her religion and Christian beliefs were both so close to being right. People usually had to pick one or the other, how ironic that a person could believe in both.

And Sanorai…….He must be an angel of some sort……….

"Cant you see Kagome? You are the most powerful Miko in the world right now. You use a bow better than any person I have ever laid eyes on. You have achieved so much and you must know that I need you. You can't deny that the prophecy sounds like you."

"But, Sanorai! I am not lost and I think I am loved! At least I hope! I guess I could be considered a servant to the weak or anybody that needs my help. Im definitely a servant to the Shikon jewel. Sanorai this is ridiculous, the only thing that I'm destined to do is put the jewel back together. So if you could give me the last shard it would be nice…."

Kagome chuckled a little hoping that she didn't sound too desperate. But the goofy grin across her face gave away her nervousness.

"I will give you this shard if you agree to help me," pointing to the shard embedded in his forehead, Sanorai let go of just enough magic to allow his eyes to glow as they settled on Kagome's form. "On one condition, that you bond your power with my own so that we can be an unstoppable force."

"So you will give it to me peacefully after I help you save the world? Why am I always the one who gets caught in the middle of shit!" Kagome huffed and stuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Picking up the book of prophecy she wrapped it in both her arms against her chest. "I also would like to read this and ask you a few more questions."

"So you agree to bond with me?" Sanorai's eyes melted into a brighter hue as his heart beat pounded in his ears. All he needed was for her to say 'yes' one time and he would be able to connect with her permanently.

"Well it doesn't sound like a bad idea to be stronger. Will it hurt or anything?"

It really didn't sound like a bad idea to become stronger when one was trying to save the world. They would be fighting the dead…..which brings up the question of how we will efficiently dispose of the damned…..

"I will have the ceremony set up as soon as possible.I promise it wont hurt a bit and I'm sure you will enjoy it." Sanorai's heart almost exploded from his chest. She said yes! He didn't exactly tell her the fact that she would never be able to leave him once bonded, but he could explain the effects in due time. 

Embracing a stiff Kagome, Sanorai buried his face in her vanilla scented hair.

"I will take care of you Kagome."

Kagome felt the heat creeping over her body as her cheeks turned a bright pink. Pushing him away, she stumbled back trying to create a little distance.

* * *

"I know you are there Inuyasha! Your death will be quick."

"I need your help……" Inuyasha whispered. Falling to his knees beside the camp fire, Inuyasha yanked Tetutsaiga from his hip and threw it towards the form on the ground. "I'll do anything."

_Okay that was chapter 3! I really hope you enjoyed! Please obey the button and review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I don't own Inuyasha! ,)**

**This chapter contains mature content, so please be over 18 if you are reading this! Thank you! **

Looking upon what appeared to be an old rusty sword at his feet, Seshoumaru's eyes widened at the stupidity of his half brother. What could cause him to freely hand over his father's most prized fang? Seshoumaru had already learned that the sword would not transform for him, so accepting this offer in exchange for help would inevitably be way too much effort for a sword that would sear his flesh when he gripped its handle.

Silently standing, Seshoumaru motioned Rin to collect their things. A tall, dark haired girl quickly gathered numerous objects and placed them in a small bag. Rin had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had eyes that seemed to glow in the dark and her face appeared pleasant even in the gloom.

Shifting his gaze from his Rin, Seshoumaru let his eyes settle on a lump on the ground that was his pathetic half brother.

"This is not worth my effort Inuyasha."

Kicking Tetutsaiga to Inuyasha, Seshoumaru turned around and faded into darkness with Rin.

* * *

"Seshoumaru-sama?"

Rin grabbed onto his white silk haori trying to get him to shorten his stride.

"What is it Rin?"

Seshoumaru slowed and pulled his mass of white hair out of his face so that he had a clear view of her form.

"You really won't help Inuyasha? I have never seen him like that before."

Starring at Rin's worried face; Seshoumaru didn't quite know how to answer her. She had made him too soft over the years and she had this annoying way of making him do things that he normally wouldn't bother with. He had come to love her over the years, but he would rarely show it because it was hard to admit to himself that there was somebody that existed that he considered more important than himself. If only she knew that she had changed his life in so many ways; she had given him a reason to live for and a life to fight for.

"Are you saying that you object to my decision?"

"Well, what if something's wrong with Kagome? You know, Inuyasha has helped me in the past…"

Twirling her hair around her pointer finger, Rin let her eyes trace the plants on the ground. She had never seen Inuyasha in such a mess; he actually gave up Tetutsaiga. That had to mean that something was wrong with Kagome. If Seshoumaru wouldn't help then she would see if there was anything she could do and then catch up with Seshoumaru later.

Seshoumaru continued to stare at Rin without answering. He knew that she had made up her mind that they would help Inuyasha, keeping silent was his only defense against her pleading eyes.

"Seshoumaru-sama? I understand that you and Inuyasha don't get along and that you constantly promise each other death. But neither one of you have ever gone through with such a threat, that has to mean something. You don't have to like him, but I do think it is your duty to help him. If you don't wish to see what's wrong I will go and see what I can do."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she gazed directly into his sharp golden eyes. Most people would shiver at the sight of his stare, but Rin could be comfortable no where else. She loved him and would do anything for that stubborn, big headed youkai.

Seshoumaru leaned in close to Rin's body; he had to see the determined glint in her eye before he would do what she wanted. Cupping her cheek in his hand, Seshoumaru tilted her face towards his own.

"You realize that this will put you in danger. Are you prepared to fight for what you believe in? I refuse to lose you and you know if you let yourself die that I will follow you into the afterlife to scold you."

Wrapping his hand in her hair, he pulled her forehead to his lips. This situation was bound to be dangerous; it always was when it came to Inuyasha. Rin was the last thing he had left close to him. He had lost Jaken and Aun in the final battle with Naraku; Rin had barely survived. This would probably be no different.

Releasing the air from her lungs, Rin tried to control her stampeding heart. Seshoumaru always made her a little nervous when he started getting mushy, the last thing she wanted to do was die and his mood swings did mean definite danger.

"Does that mean that you will go with me? If so, may I have the katana and the rikosoma?"

"Do you think you are ready to use the rikosoma in battle?"

The rikosoma was a blade that was wound in a whip like fashion that would uncurl in battle and could slay numerous people in one swipe. It would flow around it's user like a ribbon that danced in the wind. The wielder needed to know precisely what they were doing or they could easily slice off their own head. Rin had mastered its use in practice, but battle was much different than straw dummies.

"I am quite good at it in practice! I should be fine in battle, if we even see battle."

Taking her weapons out of their hiding places on his body, Seshoumaru delicately attached the katana to her back and the rikosoma to her hip.

"Don't think this will be easy Rin, I have sensed danger recently and I have a feeling that it has something to do with why Inuyasha is here. We will find a battle, maybe even numerous battles."

"Alright! Lets go see who's butt we need to kick for Inuyasha!"

Running back in the direction they came from, Rin headed into darkness. Shaking his head, Seshoumaru blindly followed the human girl who had him wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know what to do and his last option just got up and walked away. It had been over a week since Sanorai had taken Kagome from him and he hadn't gotten any closer to finding her. Inuyasha hoped that Kagome had not bonded with Sanorai; she might have agreed if she thought it would help her to escape.

Inuyasha had found where Sanorai's castle was located, but there was no way to reach it because it was in the sky and surrounded by a barrier that Tetutsaiga couldn't break. He was going to see if Seshoumaru would try to break the barrier for him but it didn't seem like Seshoumaru was too keen on helping his hanyou brother. Inuyasha had made it to the castle on Kirara's back, but while trying to breach the barrier he and Kirara were thrown back every time Tetutsaiga would come in contact with its thick magic.

Sango, Miroku, and the others went back to Kaede to see if she had found anything out that could help him. He was becoming more desperate by the day. His heart ached at the thought of his Kagome bonding to someone other than himself.

Snapping out of his thoughts at the sound of a twig breaking, Inuyasha pointed his nose into the air. A foul smell followed by an evil aura overwhelmed his senses.

"I know you're there! Come out of hiding!"

Inuyasha scanned his surroundings and the only things visible were trees, shrubs, and darkness. There was no mistaking that the foul smell that permeated the air was there though. Someone or something was hidden behind darkness.

"Do I have to come to you!?"

Inuyasha pushed himself from his knees to his feet while grabbing Tetutsaiga. As much as he was down trodden from not finding Kagome, he refused to give up until he found her and knew that she was at least safe. No smelly youkai was going to finish him off while he was having a pity party.

Suddenly, two red glowing orbs appeared in the black of night.

"Ahhh so you will come out to play!"

Transforming Tetutsiaga into its full form, Inuyasha took defensive position. He still didn't know what type of youkai he was about to face and what its special abilities might be.

"Our time has come…." Hissed a low scratchy voice.

"Yea, and it's about to be over! Come taste my blade demon!" Inuyasha growled towards the pair of glowing eyes.

"Don't be so brash hanyou, you can't kill what is already dead." The creature's voice sounded like two rocks being rubbed together.

As it scuttled towards Inuyasha, its form became more visible. His shoulder drooped forward when it walked causing him to slightly limp. His skin was a sickly pale color and the circles around his eyes covered his entire face.

Inuyasha held his breath on and off trying not to breath in the sickly scent of death.

"I have never seen a youkai like you before, what type of creature are you….."

Inuyasha couldn't quite figure out why such a being even existed. Although there were a few youkai and people that he questioned their creation.

"I am no youkai. We are death and we have come from a home a little too hot for our liking. Earth will do nicely. Your time is over half-demon, along with all living creatures."

Smirking at Inuyasha, the creature stood a little taller trying to display dominance.

"What do you mean 'We' ugly? As far as I can tell there is only you."

Inuyasha quickly raised Tetutsaiga in the air and brought it down on the creatures head, slicing it in half. Opening his eyes wide with shock, Inuyasha noticed that there was no blood. Before Inuyasha had a chance to even blink, the creature from Hell began to melt back together. Every piece of muscle, skin, bone, and ligament began to reattach before Inuyasha's eyes.

"What the fuck!? What are you?"

Waiting for the demon's facial features to realign, Inuyasha placed Tetutsaiga on his shoulder in a defensive position.

"Did you think you could kill me? Do you not listen half-witt, you can not kill what is already dead. And I am not the only one who has come searching for something better than eternal damnation."

"I have faced demons that refuse to die before. You just need a hard push back to the afterlife."

Opening his hand, Inuyasha flashed his claws in the moon light.

"Don't be stupid, the creatures of Earth will never win."

Smiling, the ugly creature let his cracked and broken molded teeth protrude over his bottom lip.

Coming back to his senses, Inuyasha began to think about Kagome again. He really didn't have much time to spend playing around with something that he didn't quite know how to kill yet. Kagome has either already been forced to bond with Sanorai or she is holding out waiting for Inuyasha. He couldn't bear the thought to let her down and let her live a life in a prison.

"It's your lucky day asshole. I have other things to do right now that are more important than playing with you."

"Ahh I heard from Him that there was more than one person searching for her, but I didn't know that he would be a half-demon."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, how did this thing know he was looking for Kagome.

"How can you be so sure that I am looking for a woman?" Inuyasha asked menacingly.

Laughing loudly, the creature started to melt into the darkness. "You will be too late, she is the key, and we will kill her before she has the chance to jeopardize our time on Earth."

* * *

Sitting in a chair by her bedroom window that Kagome thought was a little too elegant for her taste; she sighed and gazed out the window. She had been stuck in this place for more than a week now. She had spent most of her time reading the book of prophecy and trying to avoid Sanorai. After the elaborate bonding ceremony she had felt awkward and guilty. Kagome's whole being felt different, not to mention that her appearance was slowly changing. Sanorai had told her that she was turning into a creature of the sky like he and his family.

She had a constant itch between her shoulder blades and every morning she would notice the nubs growing out of her back sprouting feathers. Her feathers turned more of a gold color rather than the silver like Sanorai. A mark curled around her eye, starting from her forehead and working its way down the right side of her cheek exploding into small curls. Sanorai said that this was the mark of two strong people bonding and that it gave her character. What a bunch of shit! It looked like she tattooed her face.

Kagome sighed and let her chin fall into her hands. Her whole life had changed down to the detail. All she could think about was Inuyasha and how much she had missed his abrasiveness and how when he smiled the light in his eyes could cause her heart to float. Now things had changed. She didn't know if he would ever really find her and if he did what he would think about her knew appearance. As if her life wasn't already traumatizing. What would her mom say about her daughter growing wings if she ever made it home? Or was that just a lost hope…….

Thinking back to the bonding ceremony, Kagome's eyes filled with water. She was trying to be strong, but everything that had happened was too much for just one week.

Trying not to sob, she sat up a bit straighter and let her mind go over the details over and over, like she had done for a few days now.

Kagome hadn't been too nervous when Sanorai spoke of them becoming stronger by their bond until she walked into his bed chambers. There were lit candles on every ledge and candles making designs on the floor. In the center of the room there was a circle formed with glowing stones and a long dagger sitting in its center. Catching her breath in her throat, Kagome had distinctly remembered Sanorai telling her that it wouldn't hurt when they did this but the dagger didn't look painless.

Sanorai had let his chest be bare and his wings free, which this in itself always made Kagome uncomfortable. Leading her to the circle Sanorai motioned for her to sit on the opposite side of him. Kagome was a little too nervous to talk, but she continued to let her eyes wonder around his sleeping quarters. He had several windows and his bed was massive and covered with red satin sheets and lavish pillows. Carpets covered every stone of floor and paintings hung on every wall. Sanorai was one who did not go without it appeared.

"Kagome, my love, my soul mate, my partner in this life and the next, it is time for us to join our powers."

Kagome glared in his direction. Love!? Soul mate!? Partner? What the hell was he talking about? She loved Inuyasha, not Sanorai!

"Wait, what are you talking about Sanorai?"

"Kagome we are meant to be together and in time you will love me the way I love you. But right now it is your duty to the life on Earth for you to do this. The only way we will save the world is if we are strong enough to beat the damned of Hell. Please just repeat after me, I promise you will be fine and we will figure everything out after we defeat evil. Don't let the world die because you are being selfish."

Kagome could feel the heat creeping up her body. How dare he tell her that she was being selfish! This was her life the he was fucking up and he had the nerve to put all life on her shoulders! What a bastard!

Trying to calm herself down, Kagome breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth like her mother had taught her so long ago when she would throw temper tantrums. She knew that she had to help the save the world, but why did it have to be at the cost of her freedom? Some how she would figure out a way to escape Sanorai and return to her friends and the real man she loved.

"Kagome, are you ready to repeat after me and do your duty to mankind? Please know that I will protect you and love you always. I am doing these things for your own good."

Kagome let her droop; she really didn't want to be the cause of the end of the world. How would she be able to live with herself if she knew she could have done something to help and refused?

"Fine, lets get this over with."

"Good, repeat after me: I, Kagome freely give my powers to my partner Sanorai and willingly take his powers from him to intertwine our magic's together thus making us stronger."

Sanorai waited for Kagome to repeat this sentence exactly and then continued.

"By binding our powers, we also bind our lives and souls. Our destinies share the same path and our hearts are imprinted on each other's soul."

Sanorai paused and picked up the dagger with his right hand. Placing the point on the skin above his heart, he pressed down hard enough for blood to drip down his chest. Kagome's eyes opened in shock when she saw him carving the Christian cross over his chest; he must be an angel.

"Kagome, I bond to you and together we will achieve greatness."

Pointing the dagger over Kagome's heart, Kagome closed her eyes to prepare herself for the pain of a dagger ripping her flesh. Much to her surprise, all she felt was a slight tingle as he carved the cross over her heart. Blood dripped down her dress staining the silk and her breasts.

"Repeat after me Kagome: Sanorai, I bond to you and together we will achieve greatness."

The second her voice finished the last word a blinding light struck the center of the circle and both heads were blown back in a daze. Trying to gather her bearings, Kagome rubbed her eyes to try and stop seeing spots. Her whole body ached from the searing sensation that overwhelmed her being when she was struck with the light. Lying back, she felt around to find a place to lay her head where it would be on a candle or stone.

For a second she felt weightless and she could have sworn that she had died. That must be what it feels like when your soul ascends to heaven. But when peeling her eyes open, she saw long white hair. Could be it be Inuyasha? Seeing the light in his golden eyes, Kagome's heart felt light. He had finally found her.

Melting into his embrace, she rolled her fingers through his hair while taking in his being.

"Everything will be okay Kagome."

Kagome was too stunned to find her voice; she should have known that he would find her.

Pulling her head to his face, Inuyasha covered her lips with his own. Melting into his kiss, Kagome massaged his tongue with her own and nearly cried from happiness. She felt something soft beneath and she let herself relax in the arms of her love.

Inuyasha kissed her entire body taking in the taste of her vanilla skin. Heat crept between her legs and she wanted him to ease the tension that had built in her lower abdomen. Letting him pull the straps off her dress and expose her breasts, she moaned with pleasure as his mouth covered her nipple. She let him pull the dress all the way off exposing her naked body. But Kagome didn't mind, she had always loved Inuyasha and deep down she had always imagined this and dreamed about it.

Spreading her legs apart with his knee giving him access to her vagina, he licked his thumb and rubbed it against her clit.

Kagome's hips bucked at the sudden explosion that was sent through her entire body. Opening her legs wider, she wanted him to be inside her, all of him.

Scratching her fingers down his back, she pulled him over her and directed his penis into her body. Clenching at the feel of him sliding in and out, she could barely contain herself. She had never had sex before and this was more intense than she had imagined.

Lifting one of her legs over her head, he pushed deeper into her, enjoying the moans that escaped her lips. Grabbing her hip bones, he pulled her forward and pushed her back while sucking on one of her nipples. Feeling her shiver under his body caused him to become harder and want to go deeper.

Pulling out, he pushed her legs a little farther apart, leaning down he let his tongue caress her vagina as his thumb rubbed circles around her clit. Bucking her hips only caused him to want to do more and more until she felt such pleasure that she would never forget. After tasting her insides, he flipped her over and guided her hips over his penis.

Pulling her back and forth, her vagina caressed his penis as he humped her moaning body. Caressing her breasts, he felt her tighten and let out a low moan signifying she had come. Panting she dug her face into her hands.

Pulling her waist a little harder, his movement became faster and harder. Grabbing her hair, he pulled her face towards him giving him access to her neck. Letting out a loud moan, he let himself explode inside her. Slowing down his movements, he carefully pulled out and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome was exhausted and in complete bliss. Inuyasha had finally come to save her and gave her a night full of passion instead of pain.

Snapping out of her revere Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. The next morning she had woken up next to Sanorai. Her heart ripped from her chest when she found that she had made love to a man that she could never have the heart to love thinking that it was Inuyasha.

Inuyasha would never want her now when he found out what she had done.

Looking back out the window, she wished for a world that was not surrounded by stone and a life with Inuyasha. But that dream was lost; her duty was to stand beside Sanorai and save the world. Maybe when her duty was over, she could finally die so she could forget the pain this world had brought her.

_Okay so I know this was an intense chapter. But it will get good I promise! So please review and tell me what you think. I know this was little mature, but I hope you enjoyed it because it was fun to write! Obey the button and review! Pretty please! _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I don't own Inuyasha!**

_Tap….Tap….._

"Miss Kagome, you have not come out of your bedroom for two days now and you haven't eaten anything that I have brought you. You will make yourself ill."

Gigi had known that Kagome was upset because of the bonding ceremony, but she didn't quite know why besides that her appearance had changed. But she was still beautiful and now she was angelic. Wings were a wonderful thing to have and hers have turned the color of the sun which meant she had a warm heart.

"I don't really care anymore and the last thing I want to do is run into Sanorai."

Kagome knew she had to help the world and that they would be leaving soon to find the breach in Hell. But she almost didn't care what happened to the world because apparently the world didn't care what happened to her.

"Don't talk like that Miss Kagome. I can't have you getting sick on me now can I? I know Sanorai is a hard person to live with, but he really does mean well."

"Gigi, have you ever been in love?"

Kagome walked from the window to her bed and curled up on a pillow while Gigi gazed at the floor.

"I have lived in this castle my whole life Miss Kagome. I haven't really had the chance….."

Gazing at the floor, Gigi tried not to show too much emotion to Kagome or she would know that she had just told a lie.

"What about you Miss?"

"I do love somebody. But I don't know how he feels about me. I guess it doesn't matter anymore since I'm bound to be Sanorai's slave."

Rolling her face into her pillow, Kagome tried top keep herself from crying again. It was becoming more difficult by the day to find a reason to live for. Inuyasha would never want Kagome and it seems that he isn't able to get to her anyway. Kagome could already feel the numbness taking over her emotions, pretty soon nothing would matter. She would disappear into the space in her mind where everything was okay and she was home with her family.

"Please don't cry; I know what you mean by slave. And I'm sure the man you love loves you back. You are too incredible for him not to."

Crawling onto Kagome's bed, Gigi delicately plucked the pillow from Kagome's grasp. Gigi understood more than anybody what it felt like to be a slave and not feel loved. She had to tell Kagome that she understood, even if it meant showing weakness.

"You know how earlier I said that I hadn't had the chance to fall in love. I kind of lied. I have fallen in love before. I'm sorry that your heart is breaking but I promise it will mend. Mine has been broken over and over by the same person. I have hope one day that he feels the same way and then the next he crushes my heart. I have learned to take it in stride. But I will help you find him; I owe you anyway for teaching me some of your healing powers when we first met. Maybe you could try and get your mind off of him by being my teacher."

Gigi knew what it felt like getting her heart broken. She had loved Sanorai since childhood; it felt like betrayal when he first brought Kagome into the castle to be with him. It was almost like he was getting someone to replace her. She knew that he thought it was prophecy but that was just it, prophecy is just prophecy. He has ruined Kagome's life over something that is purely speculation.

"He wouldn't want me anyway Gigi. I fucked up and if he finds out what happened he will never want to see me again."

Covering her face with her hands since she didn't have the pillow, Kagome sobbed into her palms.

"Don't say that. If he loves you, he will never let you go. Would you mind if I asked you his name?"

"Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled behind her hands.

"Ahhh so he is a dog demon. They are very loyal you know."

Gigi brushed a few wild strands of hair behind Kagome's ear. Crying harder, Kagome knew that Inuyasha had promised to always protect her and if he rescued her he would stand by that promise. But it wouldn't keep him from being cold towards her when he finds out. Kagome knew that they weren't what you would consider an exclusive couple, but there was a silent bond that they had, that being with another person wasn't okay. It wasn't like Inuyasha had ever even really been affectionate unless her life was on the line, but she knew he cared.

"Yes, and territorial. He will hate me Gigi. Not only have I fucked up, but I look like a freak! The wings I could probably deal with, but my face?"

"Why do you think you messed up so badly? By bonding with Sanorai? And before you answer that, I want you to know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. The bondage symbol gives you character and makes you look strong. Not to mention it brings out your hazelnut eyes."

Winking at Kagome, Gigi really wanted her to get out of her mood. Kagome needed to be strong if she was going to have to fight for mankind and youkai alike. If Kagome could teach her how to use a little more of her magic and teach her how to use a bow, Gigi would be able to help them.

"Something happened that night Gigi. I am so ashamed."

"It's okay Miss Kagome, you can talk to me. You are the first friend I have had in a really long time. You can trust me, I will help you."

"After we bonded we were struck by some kind of white light. It nearly knocked me out, I was in a daze for quite some time……….well when I kind of regained my senses or when I thought I regained my senses, Inuyasha picked me up off the floor, I thought he had finally found me and was going to take me home. I was overcome by happiness and when he kissed me I just let myself go…."

Crying harder, Kagome was having a hard time talking about what happened. It felt like speaking it out loud meant that it really did happen and it wasn't just a part of her imagination.

Gigi's eyes opened in shock.

"I didn't know he was going to do that bond! Did he carve a cross in your chest?"

"Yes, what do you mean that kind of bond?"

Gigi's eyes glinted with a deadly intent. She couldn't believe he did that to Kagome! Not only did he bond her to him, but he prolonged her life. She will have to live with a man that she doesn't love for almost eternity. That was cruel. Gigi knew now that she had to help Kagome.

Gigi also knew that at the end of that bond that the people who performed it had to have intercourse to complete the bond. No wonder Kagome was so upset. She thought that she had betrayed Inuyasha. It wasn't Kagome's fault though; Sanorai never really explained what they were going to have to do to complete the ceremony.

"That bastard! I can't believe he did that to you! I will help you Kagome. Teach me to fight like you and I will help you escape him. I am so sorry. He wasn't always like this Kagome, he was once a good man…."

Gigi's eyes filled with water. She had loved him, but it appeared that he truly didn't care for her; otherwise he would have never done such a thing to Kagome. Sanorai was disguising cruelty as heroism.

"Let me ask you something Kagome, when you repeated the things Sanorai spoke to you, was Inuyasha on your mind and heart?"

If Kagome had her mind on Inuyasha and not on Sanorai, that would mean that she bonded to them both. And if she thought she was having sex with Inuyasha then he was obviously on her mind some what.

"I did, do you think that is why I saw Inuyasha after the ceremony?"

"Yes, and that means that you have bonded to them both. Your heart is the primary thing that controls a bond and it thought that you were bonding to Inuyasha. So in reality, you are primarily bonded to Inuyasha and secondarily bonded to Sanorai. This is good news! This means that if you separate from Sanorai you will not die!"

"What!? What do you mean!? I would have died if I escaped Sanorai if I wouldn't have been thinking of Inuyasha!?"

Kagome sat straight up in her bed. That bastard never told her that she would never be able to leave him. All he kept saying was that is was for her 'own good'. Which was a load of shit, he was doing it for **his **own good.

"Did he not explain that to you? He expected you to bond to him and not tell you the consequences?"

Gigi just shook her head; her Sanorai had changed.

"No he told me that he would explain everything after. But when I awoke the next morning I was too ashamed to ask any questions. I just ran to my room and this is where I have been ever since."

"Sanorai is different. We grew up together and he was always so kind hearted, he would never make someone do something against their will. Did you know that I have only been on land once and it was because he took me to a garden for my birthday? But he must not be that same boy anymore. He thinks he is doing this for the good of the world, but at what cost?"

Trying not to let her heart hurt, Gigi made a promise to herself to be strong. She and Sanorai just weren't meant to be together; she would find somebody who will love her one day when she lives on the ground. Helping Kagome to defeat evil and then escape Sanorai would be her new mission.

"Gigi, is Sanorai that person that you loved?"

Kagome could tell that Gigi was upset by Sanorai's actions, but she also noticed that the spark in her eyes had dimmed. Light is only dimmed when love is lost.

"Well, he was different once. I thought he would recognize my feelings a long time ago. But he never did. It's time to move on. I know I will find happiness one day."

Kagome was amazed at how strong Gigi was when it came to matters of the heart. She was definitely more than a castle servant. If she can know that she will one day be happy, then Kagome would have hope for her own future. Maybe Inuyasha would understand……

"Okay! Gigi I am done crying over the past. It's time to prepare for the future. If you want to learn to shoot a bow, I need you to get two made and as many arrows as you can get away with. You have already begun to master your healing powers. You are stronger than you think you are. But for today just get our bows ready."

"Awesome! I know exactly where our weapon chamber is located, so I will head that way after lunch. Kagome? Do you think you could at least try to stay in contact with Sanorai? It will be the only way to make him think that you are going along with his plan."

Kagome scrunched her nose and let out a grunt. The last thing she wanted to do was hang around him all the time. But Gigi made a valid point; she needed to act like she was going to help him even though she wasn't happy about it. Which she was going to do anyway, but maybe if she was friendly to him, he would give her a little freer reign.

"So I'm guessing you want me to leave my bedroom?"

"Yea, I think it would be wise."

Gigi smiled at Kagome and pulled her out of bed.

"We have to get ready; Sanorai is not our only enemy right now. I still have to close the breach in Hell. I have no idea how many souls have escaped, but I imagine they won't go back easily. Do you think you will be ready for this Gigi? Battles are not fun; I have seen things that most people only see in nightmares."

Kagome looked at Gigi gravely. The hard thing about fighting was that not everybody usually makes it out alive. Kagome didn't want Gigi to think it was going to be all honor and glory.

"Kagome, I want to be free of this stone prison. I will do anything, and if I don't survive, I hope Heaven has Lily's."

Bowing her head to Kagome, Gigi turned for the door.

"Lunch is in fifteen minutes. I will inform Sanorai that you are feeling better and will join him today. Besides, I know you are starving, I have seen you eat before!"

Winking at Kagome before she left, Gigi shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Rin came running through the forest at a dead sprint in the direction they had left Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! We have come back!"

Rin skidded to a stop in front Inuyasha. Looking him over, she noticed that he was looking a little shabby. His red fire-rat haori was dirty and torn in several places and his hair was full of knots. Scrunching her nose she gave him a stern look.

"Inuyasha! You need a bath! Has Kagome not told you that already?!"

Inuyasha stood there silently starring at Rin with Tetutsaiga still gripped firmly in his hand.

"Inuyasha we came back to help you. Where is Kagome?"

"She is why I came for help. Sanorai has kidnapped her and taken her to his castle in the sky to bond their powers together. I needed to get to her before they bonded."

Looking back at the ground, his heart sank. He had lost her.

"Well, we are here to help you."

Rin smiled at Inuyasha hoping that he would snap out of his gloom.

"Ahhh, so that is what the light was that shot through the sky. I have heard of such things happening when power is intertwined."

Seshoumaru didn't disguise the truth for Inuyasha's feelings. But he didn't really need to because Inuyasha knew that was what the light was.

Inuyasha tucked Tetutsaiga back in his waist belt and numbly turned around to disappear in the night.

"Inuyasha! Wait! There must be something we can do! Don't give up!"

A worried expression flashed across Rin's face. Turning her gaze on Seshoumaru, she pleaded with him to stop him.

"Inuyasha. There still may be a chance she is fine. You know that there is evil that has been lurking. She must have something to do with this and you have a duty to fight. This area reeks of the dead, why have the surfaced?"

Inuyasha stood silently with his back facing the others. It didn't matter anymore what he did. She had just bonded with Sanorai, she would never be Inuyasha's. To be with him would cause her death. Trying to slow the beating of his heart, Inuyasha breathed in deeply. He had to keep himself together in front of his jackass brother.

"I was told that they are going to take over the world." Inuyasha whispered over the pounding of his heart.

"And do you believe this?"

Seshoumaru's eyes bore into Inuyasha's back. This was not the time for Inuyasha to suddenly become passive.

"Well I cut the bastard in half and he pulled himself back together right before my eyes."

Inuyasha turned to face Seshoumaru and Rin.

"Then it's time for you to quit throwing a pity party. We have things we need to do. I imagine that these damned souls aren't going to let Kagome and Sanorai live if they have bonded so they can send them back to Hell."

"How did you know they had anything to do with this?"

Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow and wondered how his brother always seemed to be a step ahead.

"Sanorai is a messenger for Heaven and these souls are coming from Hell. It was quite obvious that it all connected. Sanorai needs Kagome's spiritual powers to help him send the damned back to Hell. We need to find her before they try to kill her, that is, if you still care."

Inuyasha remembered that the creature he had talked with said they would kill her. How could he be so stupid to actually have thoughts about giving up when Kagome was in danger?

"You know I care asshole! Just like you do for Rin!"

Nervously giggling, Rin tried to keep the rose color from creeping across her cheeks. Seshoumaru had saved her quite a few times; she was a pain in the ass in more ways than one.

"Then quit whining and let's find her before its too late and I decide to kill you."

Inuyasha had wondered why Seshoumaru had come back, but it was probably because he didn't want to deal with the wrath of a woman. Inuyasha knew exactly what that was like every time Kagome would 'sit" him.

* * *

"Have you found anything new Kaede?"

Sitting next to Kaede outside the hut, Miroku starred at his hand that was minus a wind tunnel. He constantly wished that the hole was still in his hand; it would definitely be helpful.

"Did ye see the light in the sky my boy?"

Kaede pointed to the sky.

"Kagome be bonded to Sanorai now."

"What!?" Sango ran to where they were sitting and fell to her knees with a hard thud.

"There be good news though, the light that flashed across the sky was a brilliant white. That mean's she bonded to somebody that she loves. The light be grey when it is forced. And if I know our Kagome, she would never willingly bond to someone she didn't love. So there might still be a chance, she might be partially bonded to Inuyasha!"

"But we don't really know for sure do we?"

Sango was hopeful, but she had learned in the past not to get her hopes up.

"Nothing be certain Sango."

"Sango, we can at least try to save her!"

Shippo flew from inside the hut out to their small circle carrying a bowl of rice. He had been starving by the time they had gotten to Kaede's, so for the past hour he had been shoving his face full of food.

"I believe she will be fine. That might not have even been Kagome. But I do have some bad news for ye though."

Looking at the faces surrounding her, Kaede made sure to make eye contact with each one.

"There be a darkness that be lurking about. I have heard that the damned walk the earth. If that be true, we all be in danger. We will need Kagome's spiritual powers if we have any chance of staying alive. So ye must find her. Catch up to Inuyasha, ye will need all of you. I have a feeling that the damned will be looking for Kagome. Hope that they don't find her."

Kaede gazed back at the sky in the direction of Sanorai's castle. If she doesn't stay alive, everything will be lost.

_I know I'm posting this chapter pretty soon after the last one! I have had a little extra time on my hands. My boss has been out of town….wink, wink! Lol. I really hope everybody is enjoying the story. And a few people are going to get grounded because they aren't obeying the button! The review button! ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Note: I just wanted to let the Inuyasha fans know that the real manga is about to finish! The story of Inuyasha will end within the next few weeks! If you want to catch up on the real canon, visit ****and it has all of the manga summaries! It's getting pretty intense!**

**Now back to my version!**

"Sanorai? Will we being leaving soon? I have been having bad feelings lately that I can't quite describe. It's like a bad aura has been hovering around the castle. It's freakin me out and I'm ready to leave."

Kagome had been acting friendly towards Sanorai the past few days. She didn't want him to suspect that she and Gigi would run once they had finished their battle. So making small talk and trying to grace his presence every now and again was important.

"We will leave tonight. I have had to zero in on the Helper. I can't figure out who he is exactly but I sense the general location that the souls are escaping from. So the guide must be near helping the damned escape Hell. That bastard!"

Turning to face her direction, Sanorai loved to see her when the sun hit her form just right causing her wings to glitter and her eyes to shin. Smiling to himself, he realized she had become friendlier towards him lately. Maybe she had finally come to see that the best thing for her was to be with him. She didn't speak with him much after the bonding ceremony, but that was his own fault.

Bringing himself back to the present, Sanorai pushed the ceremony from his mind and thought about what they would need for their journey.

"Do you have everything that you need to take? I have been informed that you have been practicing with a bow and that you have been teaching Gigi your gifts."

Quirking his eyebrow, he wondered why she would want to spend so much time with Gigi and so little time with himself. She had been a little distant and jumpy when he was near her after their bonding ceremony. He should have told her that they would have to have sex to complete it, but she seemed more than willing at first. Sanorai knew that the reason she was so willing was because she thought he was Inuyasha; she had called him that after they had started having sex. It was a little disappointing to hear, but he would get her to love him instead of Inuyasha in time.

"Yes, and I want her to come with us. She will be valuable, I have taught her most of what I know and her powers are incredibly strong! Why haven't you ever had a teacher to help her with her skills!? She has the potential to be more powerful than me! She has learned more in a few days than I learned in months."

Shaking her head, Kagome glared at Sanorai. With the addition of the scar on her face, she tended to look scary when she was upset. Using this to her advantage, she wanted Sanorai to know that Gigi was coming with them regardless of his wants. Together their powers would be very strong, Gigi and Kagome could be an unstoppable team. She would have been a valuable ally back when Naraku was their main enemy.

"Not many people choose to be secluded in a castle in the sky. I searched and there was not one person willing to spend their life teaching Gigi."

"Well, have you ever thought of letting her live on the surface and be taught? Why would you make her stay here? This is a floating prison Sanorai."

Looking at Sanorai grimly, Kagome couldn't believe that he was so naïve to think that a young beautiful girl would want to be a servant her whole life. She only knew a handful of people and they were all servants that lived in the castle as well. Their social abilities were severely affected by having such little contact with the outside world. They tended to be shy and talked only when needed.

"Why would she want to do that!? That would mean she would have to leave me. Gigi would never want to leave me."

Starring at Kagome in shock, Sanorai couldn't fathom how lonely his life would have been without Gigi. She had kept him company in the dullest of times.

"Did you ever think to ask her what she wanted? You are selfish Sanorai! It's time to let her come out of this Hell hole. She is not meant to be a servant, she is meant to be a leader. She comes with us!"

Turning before Sanorai had a rebuttal; Kagome stomped to her bed chamber leaving Sanorai speechless.

Had he really been selfish? Sanorai never thought to ask Gigi what she wanted because she never seemed the type to keep quiet if there was something that she didn't like. Maybe it was time he let her out of her cage. She was never a servant to him, he thought of her more as a friend anyway.

* * *

"Gigi, I have been informed that you are coming with us. From what I hear I think your help will be valuable."

Standing before Sanorai, it pained Gigi when he talked to her in such a formal tone. But it was nice to hear that she would be needed as something more than a maid. It would be exhilarating to see the earth again and touch it with her fingers.

"Sir, Kagome has taught me a lot about myself and my capabilities. I think I will be an asset to you both."

Prying her eyes from her feet, Gigi forced her eyes to meet Sanorai's. It was hard to inwardly rebel without showing it on the outside. She had spent so much time with Sanorai and she had never seen what a truly selfish person he was until he brought Kagome to the castle. In the past Gigi thought she would be okay with spending her life here with him, but things change and a life alone in a laundry room would be no life at all.

"Gigi, have you always wanted to leave here and go to the surface?"

Leaning against the window ledge in his bedroom away from Gigi, Sanorai was beginning to feel uncomfortable with her gaze settled on him. He didn't want to look like a horrible person for wanting her to stay.

"No, not always. But I think that I need to experience life outside of this place. Am I to assume that you are allowing me to go with you?"

Gigi's heart beat quickened and she almost stood on her tip toes waiting for him to answer her. She had never really thought that he would even consider taking her along for a journey that would be dangerous.

"Cut the formal talk Gigi! I need you to be honest with me. I have been a life long friend and I'm tired of us talking like we barely even know each other! How long have you wanted to leave me?"

Trying to hide the hurt he felt by her betrayal, Sanorai hid behind an angry voice. He had never done anything bad to Gigi, he had kept her as comfortable as possible. It was ridiculous that she wanted to throw that away to be a peasant on the surface.

"How dare you raise your voice at me Sanorai! I have kissed the ground you walked on since I was old enough to say your name! I don't want to be a slave anymore. Kagome has opened my eyes to what lays beyond these damn walls. And why would I want to stay with a person who takes people against their will anyway!? Don't be so damn self assured!"

Backing up towards the door, Gigi wanted out of his room as fast as she could walk without looking terrified. She couldn't believe she just yelled at her master. She was regretting her brash decision immediately. He might change his mind and not let her go with them.

Noticing that she was trying to get close to the door, Sanorai pushed off the ledge he was perched on and grabbed her wrist before she could escape him.

"So you want to leave me because of Kagome?"

Pulling her closer to his body, Sanorai searched her eyes for the truth.

"Did you even hear a single word that came from my mouth? I want to leave you because you are not the person I originally thought you were. You are selfish and think only of yourself."

Balling up her fist, Gigi tensed in his grip. Why was he so pig headed?

"What do you mean!? I have given you everything you have ever needed. You want to go to the surface and become somebody else's slave? You will never make it on your own."

"I have everything that I need to make it on my own! And now you admit that I am your slave! But I am no longer your only slave, now you have Kagome. You asshole."

Feeling her eyes burn, Gigi looked back to the ground. She didn't want Sanorai to see her weakness.

Pulling her into an embrace, Sanorai dug his face into her hair. Bringing his voice back down, he whispered into her ear.

"I had no idea I made you feel that way. I am sorry. You may leave us during our journey whenever you want. I won't make you live here against your will any longer."

Closing his eyes, Sanorai tried to slow the beating of his heart. It was painful to know that he had hurt her by keeping her with him all these years.

"She will never love you Sanorai. No matter what you do or say, she will never love you. Her heart belongs to another. You have hurt more than just one heart you know."

Digging her nails into his waist, she let her mind wander into the heart of her power. Kagome taught her how to zero in on her abilities and bend them according to what she wanted to achieve by using them. Forcing it into her hands, she felt her palms tingle and with a sharp push she released her magic into Sanorai causing him to stumble back. Gigi had only sent little knife like shards of magic at him, not enough to do damage but enough to open his eyes.

"I had feelings for you at one time, but you have changed. It's time for me to start living for me. I will help you both close the breach in Hell and then I will start my own life. If there is any heart left in you, you should let Kagome go as well…."

Before Sanorai had time to piece together everything that had just happened, a large crash echoed through the castle. A terrible stink filled the room and the lights dimmed.

"What the fuck was that?"

Stabling herself against a side table, Gigi brought her mind back to the calm inner region of her magical abilities. She didn't want to be caught off guard by anything else.

"Someone has breached the outside shield and castle wall. But that's impossible! How could that happen?"

Rushing to his side table, Sanorai grabbed his sword and tied it to his waist.

"Gigi, we must find Kagome. It's time to get out of here. We will finish this discussion later."

Pushing his hand away that had found it's way back to her waist, Gigi glared at the door wishing it would open and grant her freedom.

"I think this conversation is over. I have said all that I needed to say."

Raising her palm towards the door, Gigi grabbed the small bit of magic she had stored in her hand and released it letting it rip the door from the hinges.

"It's time to send the damned home."

Looking at Sanorai one last time, Gigi dashed out the door with Sanorai close on her heels.

* * *

"Do you smell that Seshoumaru?"

Inuyasha pointed his nose into the air trying to detect the direction the smell of decomposing flesh was wafting from.

"Inuyasha, you have a poor sense of smell if you are just now smelling that rancid odor."

Looking towards the sky, Seshoumaru could make out a faint outline of Sanorai's home in the sky. The sun would shine directly down on top of it making it nearly impossible to see looking at it directly above you. It was odd that the dead had come out of hiding during the day, that meant that they were getting bold, indicating there must be many more of them that had surfaced. This could be a huge problem.

"Well, smart ass, then where are they?"

After seeing Seshoumaru point at the castle, Inuyasha felt a grim sinking feeling. That meant that they were going after Kagome.

"I no longer sense the barrier around the castle Inuyasha. The damned must have broken through. We should be able to enter the castle now and get Kagome, if they haven't already succeeded in killing her."

Inuyasha glared at Seshoumaru and let a small growl escape his throat.

"Seshoumaru! Don't say that! You are being rude."

Rin stomped up to stand beside Seshoumaru because she didn't want to get left on the ground. It was irritating that he always said what was on his mind rather than filtering it before it escaped his mouth.

"Would you rather I lied, Rin?"

"Yes! Kagome will be fine. Let's go get her before she has to face too many of those smelly demons on her own."

Flashing her katana in the light, she let a grin overwhelm her face.

"You are starting to take after Seshoumaru, Rin! You should not be so happy to run into battle."

Miroku shook his head, but secretly smiled to himself. Rin had become such a strong woman and she feared nothing. Living with one of the most powerful demons in Japan would probably have that effect on her character though.

"Are you guys ready to fight or just stand here and wait for Kagome to die!!"

Riding on Kirara, Sango snatched Miroku's robe and slung him over Kirara's back.

Nodding his head in agreement with Sango, Inuyasha took his place beside Seshoumaru. He and Rin rode on Seshoumaru's cloud to get to the castle. Inuyasha didn't trust Seshoumaru not to drop him but it was the only way he could reach Kagome. Kirara couldn't hold anymore weight and Shippo stayed with Kaede to try and help her find more information about the breach in Hell.

"Brace yourself mutt! If you fall I will not go after you."

Nudging him in the side, Rin glared at Seshoumaru with fire in her eyes. There he went again, speaking before he thought. It was becoming an annoyance.

Sticking his nose in the air, Seshoumaru ignored her and continued with summoning his cloud.

"I would try and catch you Inuyasha, then Seshoumaru would have to save us because without me, he wouldn't have someone to wash his hair."

Snickering under her breath, Rin loved to tease Sehoumaru. He always acted so high and mighty and some how it felt nice to be a human who could light a little fire under his butt.

Within a few minutes after take off they had reached the castle walls. There were holes blown through the stone exterior making the inside of the castle visible. Tapestries and rugs were singed and paintings were broken on the floor rather than hanging on the walls. The demons weren't visible but they could be heard cursing in the wind.

Landing in one of the obliterated rooms followed by Kirara with the others, Inuyasha searched the damage to figure out what types of weapons were being used. The air smelled of singed flesh and blood. This room in particular smelled of Kagome, but something was weird about the smell. It was slightly different than her normal smell of vanilla; now it intertwined with jasmine.

Perking his ears up at the sound of somebody rushing in their direction, Inuyasha listened intently.

"We must find her! I can no longer smell her because of the horrible smell of the dead!"

That was Sanorai's voice! Before Inuyasha had a chance to rush after him, Sanorai skidded to a stop in the doorway.

"What are you doing here!? I don't know if you can tell that I am already busy and you will have to wait your turn!"

Looking over at Inuyasha and his companions, Sanorai could tell that they were here for a fight. There was even a young woman flashing a katana with a smile across her face. How odd. This was a strange group of people that at the moment he just didn't have time to deal with.

"Where is she Sanorai!?"

"It's too late Inuyasha. She is mine. I don't even know why you bothered coming this far. Really you are just getting in the way."

"You didn't answer my question. Where is she Sanorai!?"

Inuyasha balled his fists and showed his teeth. He would skin Sanorai alive once he told him where his Kagome was located.

"You are him!"

A small golden head popped around Sanorai with a small smile and gleam in her eye.

"You are the one! You must help us find Kagome! She has been waiting for you."

Gigi nudged Sanorai to the side.

"It appears that she is not here Sanorai. Her bed chamber has been destroyed."

Glancing at Sanorai and the strange group in front of her, Gigi turned back at the doorway.

"What are you doing Gigi? You cannot help the enemy!"

Sanorai didn't know what was going on. How could she betray him like this?

"You would risk Kagome's life by not allowing more people to help you fight for her? They may be your enemy, but they are not mine! Any friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine. Now will you be of help Sanorai or will you stand in our way?"  
Sanorai was overcome by shock when Gigi pulled the bow off of her should and knocked it with an arrow pointing in his direction. The tip of the arrow began to glow as deep amber filled Gigi's eyes. Her hair began to float behind her letting her curls bounce off of her neck.

Sanorai's jaw dropped as he began to realize the grave mistake he had made that was about to cost him his life. Looking behind her, Inuyasha and his companions were just as shocked to see an enemy become a friend.

Sango glanced at Miroku as Miroku glanced at Inuyasha.

"She reminds me of Kagome; scary, beautiful, and an attitude that could cut someone in half."

Glancing back at the scene before them, Inuyasha didn't know whether to stop her or just let her finish him off so that they could get to Kagome faster.

_Okay so there was chapter 6! I hope yall enjoyed. And I would love it if you reviewed! Please obey the button! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The air stood still. The only thing moving was Gigi's arm as she pulled the bow string taught; ready to let loose her arrow in a blink of an eye. The crowd could do nothing but stand silently watching, afraid to be the movement that caused an explosion from an irate sorceress. Her power pulsed around her form as her eyes glowed beneath her bangs. Sanorai had gone too far this time. His selfishness was going to be the end of him and his time had come. He didn't really care about Gigi or anybody else but himself. He claimed to be doing unimaginable things for the good of man, but in reality he was blinded by greed. Who in their right mind would think it was okay to take someone from their life and force them to slavery and then disguise it as the right way. Prophecy is a tricky animal to tackle and following what it states literally is never the right course. Sanorai did not know for a fact that Kagome was the one it spoke of and yet he still took her. Scrunching her nose, Gigi smirked at the thought that she was about to better her master. Who would have guessed that a servant would ever be a match for an Angel of God? It was in this moment that Gigi would prove her worth and change her whole life.

"Sanorai, you have not chosen the right path and your mistakes will cost your life. I have stood around and watched as you ruined Kagome's life and held back my own."

At hearing Kagome's name, Inuyasha pulled himself from the fog that held his eyes glued to the sparring couple before him. He needed to get to Kagome. For some odd reason he could sense her and tell what she was feeling the closer he came to her. It made him nervous to know that she was fighting the scum of Hell and he was stuck watching a lovers spat. Although, Inuyasha wouldn't mind if Gigi took care of Sanorai for him, then he would be able to get to Kagome faster. Focusing his eyes back on the couple, Inuyasha tuned in as Sanorai began to speak.

"Gigi, you are right. I made a big mistake. You are the one that prophecy spoke of, how could have missed it!?"

Sanorai's heart bled as he realized what he had done. Not only had he corrupted the wrong miko, but he didn't even realize that Gigi had been the one who loved him all along. What had she gone through when he had presented her with Kagome? And he had the audacity to ask Gigi to take care of her as well!

"Enough! I'm tired of your prophecy shit! It has messed with your life and those around you. I thought you were smarter than that Sanorai. My heart broke for you and you never even saw my pain. I will no longer be your puppet. Make your decision, will you stand in our way and die, or will you let us pass unharmed?"

Sanorai stepped back a pace in shock. Everything was crumbling and he couldn't think of a single thing to do to keep it together. The woman who had been his best friend his entire life had an arrow pointed at his heart. How could he have been so blind? She had been standing beside him his entire life and he had looked right through her.

"I'm sorry Gigi. I was so wrong. I have always loved you, but I ignored it because I thought I had to live my life according to this prophecy. I'm so sorry; I can't imagine what my mistakes have put you through. I will not stand in your way my love."

"I am not your love."

Pulling the bow string a little further back, Gigi looked as if she would release the arrow into Sanorai's heart. Sanorai's eyes widened in shock as he saw his life pass before his eyes. If only he had done things differently, if only he had followed his own destiny instead of playing it out like a book... There were so many "if's" that ran rapid through his mind. He guessed this is what happened before a person died, they thought of all the things that could have been different. Releasing her firm grip from her bow string, she let the arrow loose towards Sanorai. As her heart rate quickened, Gigi fell to her knees. She was no better than him if she killed him. Pointing her hand at the arrow that was in flight, she released her magic and the arrow evaporated before it slammed into Sanorai's chest. Feeling the magic drain from her fingertips, Gigi visibly relaxed. Prying her eyes from Sanorai, she turned towards Kagome's friends. She was slightly embarrassed that she let herself get away from her enough to almost kill someone who had once been a dear friend. Kagome's friends starred at her in awe, never before had they seen anyone use their magic with such precision. Sanorai ran his hand over his chest expecting an arrow to be jutting out from his heart, but nothing was there. She couldn't kill him. Seeing her form on the ground made his heart slam into his throat, he could feel his heart beat in his ears. He had to get her off the ground; she was not the type to look helpless.

Slowly walking to her form, Sanorai bent down and lifted her off the stone floor. His eyes never left her amber orbs. If only things could be different.

Gathering her baring, Gigi stepped away from Sanorai and gripped her bow in her hand. Looking at Inuyasha who had a determined scowl, Gigi knew why Kagome loved him. Kagome had said that he would come for her and here he is; ready to fight demons from Hell.

"Are you just going to stand there or are we going after Kagome!?"

"Well it's about time you love birds decide to separate! Kagome has been waiting long enough!"

Pulling Tetutsaiga from its sheath, Inuyasha summoned it into its full size. Laying it over his shoulder he glanced around him. Kagome's scent was still lingering in the air.

"Follow me, I can smell her!"

Dashing out of the room, Inuyasha bumped Sanorai just enough to show that he had not forgiven him for the mess he had caused. Sango and Miroku followed behind on his heels. Rin flashed a large smile as she glanced up at Seshoumaru, ready to have a little fun.

"What do you think fearless leader? You think we should follow or find our own way to the massacre?'

Seshoumaru only acknowledged Rin by a slight twitch of his lip. This fight would surely be bloody and Seshoumaru was not looking forward to trying to get the stains out of his silk kimono. Fighting was not something that bothered him because it came naturally, but the bleeding was enough to turn his nose up.

"Follow me Rin and stay close."

Winking at him, she knew that this was going to be an adventure. Being with Seshoumaru always was. Following out of the desolated room, they headed towards the sound of battle.

"Are you going with them Gigi?"

"I am. Will you help us Sanorai?"

Gigi gripped her bow in her hand as if ready to fight any second. With the sounds echoing down the halls, it was inevitable that something would come there way even if they didn't head towards it.

"You still want my help, even after everything that I have done?"

"Sanorai, this is your fight too. This whole battle has to do with your family. I think the only chance of defeating them is with your knowledge. Your family has gone through this before. Haven't they?"

Perplexed to think that he would not want to fight, Gigi raised an eyebrow in concentration. Sanorai was still a strong ally; he just needed to see the right course of action. It was time to decide his own destiny and not follow a prophecy written by a hand that had no idea the trials it would cause.

"I will do what I can to make this better Gigi. I am truly sorry; I had no idea the pain I was causing you. Why didn't you ever come out and tell me your feelings?"

"Would you have listened? You were too busy looking for someone else instead of the person who was your best friend. Your head has always been in the clouds Sanorai. It's just who you are. I would never be so bold as to assume that I could be important enough to bring you out of your day dreams."

Gigi was caught in awkward situations more and more it seemed. She had picked up a nervous habit of rubbing her thumb back and forth over the wooden part of her bow. She had already caused a small blister to form on the tip of her finger. Catching herself rubbing over the blister, she forced her thumb to separate from the wood.

"Enough about this Sanorai. I don't feel like talking about this anymore. What's done is done. We have a person that needs our help."

Sanorai nodded his head and cursed. If only he hadn't bonded with Kagome. There was no way he could spend his life trying to make it up to Gigi, instead he had to stay near a person who had zero feelings for him. What a miserable life he had created for himself out of stupidity.

* * *

"Damn it! Get back you bastard! I will slice your head from your body if you don't back up!"

In one hand Kagome held a dagger and in the other she waved a katana. Her bow was attached to her back; she was fighting too close to be effective with arrows. She wasn't as skilled with swords as she is with bows, but by combining her miko abilities with her weapons she was able to be quite effective. She only had to cut her opponent a small amount and then send a wave of power through her katana or dagger to the wound and blow off an arm or a head if they got to close to her. She couldn't quite figure out how the demons had found Sanorai's castle in the sky, they were either very smart or they had a leader. Each and every attacker had a deformity. Some already had missing limbs and were able to hobble, some only had one eye or no eyes at all, all seemed to smell of death and had skin that hung loose from their bodies. If Kagome hadn't already become hardened from years of fighting foul creatures, she would have easily become sick to her stomach.

"You will come with us Goddess."

The closer they came to capturing her, the more they would hiss. Over and over they called her Goddess.

"You will be ours Goddess."

"I am no Goddess! I am Kagome!"

Screaming with all her might, she continued to fight as hard as her muscles would allow. They were coming in swarms. Glancing to her left, she saw a door that led to the kitchen and to her right there was an obliterated wall that the Damned continued to climb over. They were on all sides and fighting almost seemed pointless. She was stuck in the dining room, cornered by beasts. The antique table with carved legs was laying in pieces on the ground and the chairs were merely splinters. The only things untouched were the paintings that hung on the walls that happened to still be standing at the moment. They would most likely be ruined as well. It was a shame that so much beauty was destroyed in only minutes. In made life feel more fragile; she would be taken any minute when her muscles refused to go on and she would most likely be destroyed just like the furniture.

Trying to take her attackers down on her left and occasionally fending them off in other places, Kagome tried to inch her way to the kitchen door. If she could make it through the door, she might have a chance to run and gain her bearings before she continued battle.

"Do you think you will escape us? You will come with us, there is no way out and nobody will save you."

"I don't need anybody to save me! I can save myself! If you don't back up and give me some room I will ignite this entire room with magic. It will sear the skin off your bodies and blind those of you who have eyes. Don't tempt me bastard!"

Kagome could feel the heat from her anger rise to her cheeks. She may not have a slim chance in Hell of escaping them right now, but when she got the chance she would make each and every one of those assholes regret what they are trying to do. Turning her head, Kagome heard laughter. Who would be happy in a moment like this? Suddenly, the creatures stopped their advance and turned to the being behind them. Falling to their knees, there heads touched the stone floor, bowing before him.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight before her. It couldn't be...There was some differences, but the similarities were unquestionable.

"Surprised to see me?"

Standing before Kagome was a tall, muscular man with black wings sprouting from his knee length black coat. The buttons of his coat were un- done and a bare chest peeked through the fabric. Course black hair hung to his waist barely touching his hip bone and loose, white pants hung on his hips kept up by a tied string. His hands were in his pockets while he gazed at Kagome with a calm cold stare.

"Can you not speak? Surely they haven't cut out your tongue yet."

Smiling, his features became menacing.

Trying to hide her shock, Kagome squeezed against the wall as far as the crevices would allow her. Why would they want to cut out her tongue?

"I knew you were special Kagome, I just didn't know how special until I heard your name whispered through Hell. You must know how surprised I was that you would haunt me even in death."

Raising his eyebrow, her silence was starting to irritate him.

"You will speak."

"Or else?" Kagome asked sharply.

"Or else I will let my minions rip you apart."

"I don't think they would come any closer to that goal than they were a minute ago. They are easily beaten. You have taught them poorly; I would have expected more from you."

Walking to her in anger, he kicked and stomped on his creatures along the way. Screams and yells arose as their bones crunched beneath his unfaltering feet. It appeared that he still only thought of his slaves as tools and disposable.  
Once he reached Kagome, he punched her across the face causing her head to fly back into the hard wall. Grabbing her cheek she glared back with hatred. Small specks of blood dripped down her skin falling to the floor.

"That's what will happen if you speak to me like that again."

Putting his hands back in his pockets, he searched her face for a sign of weakness or fear. He had never managed to crack Kagome before, so this would be fun for him.

"I see that you are an angel now. It surprises me that you would leave Inuyasha and bond with an angel. I guess you finally got tired of being his bitch eh?"

Kagome's blood boiled at his audacity. Swirling her tongue around in her mouth, she leaned forward and spit in his face. He had no right to speak to her like she was scum, much less bring Inuyasha into it. Thank God that he hadn't shown up yet, she didn't want him to get hurt.

"You bitch!"

Bringing his hand out of his pocket, he hit her where he had hit before. He knew that the area was sensitive and that it would hurt worse if he connected with her open wound.

"I can see that you will not cooperate here, so I will bring you with me."

"I won't go anywhere with you. Kill me here if that is going to be the end result anyway."

"And miss out on all the fun? I have many things that I have dreamed about doing to you and without Inuyasha to protect you with that damn sword I am finally free to do with you as I wish."

Smirking, he looked at her entire form.

"I see you decided to get rid of the green piece of material you wrapped around your waist. This dress suits you better."

Touching her hair, he wrapped a few thick chunks around his fingers. Yanking her face down, his lips made contact with her ear.

"I will be your worst nightmare. You will beg me for death and in death I will still haunt you."

Wrapping her fingers around his, she sent a wave of magic down his arm. Jumping a few paces back he shook his arm trying to bring it back to life. She had deadened all the nerves in his arm causing it to go numb and lifeless.

"Don't think I will go with you easily! I am stronger than before and you will wish that you had never come back to earth."

"I own you now Kagome, don't you see that you have no chance? Your life is mine and I will do with you what I want. I will break you, count on it."

"You know that I will die if you take me away from Sanorai. If you want to test it, be my guest. Dieing sounds better than what you have planned for me anyway."

"Ahhh, but you are wrong wench. Your special, remember? Your powers will not allow you to die. It will automatically regenerate any part of you that is hurt by consequences of the bond. So, like I said before, I will do with you what I want."

Looking up at sudden commotion, Kagome's eyes connected with Inuyasha's. Her heart didn't know whether to fly out of her chest with excitement or break because he was about to get caught up in this trouble. She hadn't seen him in so long it seemed. Tracing her eyes over his features, she tried not to let them fill with tears.

"Inuyasha! You must leave!"

Inuyasha's chest began to pound at the sight of Kagome. What had happened to her? Why was there black marks and blood on her face? Are those wings protruding from her back? Inuyasha didn't know how to comprehend what was going on.

"Inuyasha! I'm so glad you could join us. You have come just in time to see Kagome taken from you again. To think that you almost got her back!"

Wrapping his hand back through Kagome's hair, he made sure that he had a firm grip. He didn't want her to slip from his grasp. Pushing off the ground, he threw himself into the air with Kagome dangling from his fingers. Blowing a hole through the wall with his body, he drug himself and Kagome into the sky.

Kagome reached for Inuyasha as he pushed himself off the floor after her. Grabbing her fingertips, he hoped to pull her from his grasp.

"Ahhhh!!"

Kagome grabbed at the fingers that were wrapped in her hair. Inuyasha's weight made her scalp feel like it was going to rip from her head.

Seeing her pain, Inuyasha let go and fell back to the castle grounds.

"Inuyasha!!"

Kagome opened her wings so that she floated on the air instead of dangling from her hair. Her head already throbbed from Inuyasha's weight; she didn't want to cause any more pain by struggling.

Looking down below, Inuyasha became just an ant on an anthill. She was happy that she had gotten to see him again; it was just too bad that he had to see her in pain. She knew how upset he got when he wasn't able to protect her.

* * *

Regaining his balance after his hard fall to stone, Inuyasha turned to head for Kirara.

"I will save you Kagome. Just hold on long enough for me to find you again. You will die again, for good, Naraku."

I'm sorry it took a little while for an update. I wrote this chapter once and I didn't like it! Lol so I rewrote it. Please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate the people who take the time to read and review!! Thank you for reading. I hope everyone is havinga fabulous summer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I do not own Inuyasha! **

**Warning: This chapter contains rated R language.**

"What the fuck did you do to her Sanorai!?"

Inuyasha paced back and forth as the vision of Kagome lingered in his mind. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; she was an angel. The only thing that bothered him was the mark on her face, it was almost menacing.

"We bonded. I think you know that. If we don't get to her soon she will die from being separated from me."

Looking at the ground, Sanorai sighed. He had screwed up everything. It was un- like him to make such poor decisions, but he had thought that he was right.

"Is that why she has that mark on her face?"

Clenching his fists, Inuyasha let a small growl erupt from his throat.

"I have never heard of people getting that mark when they bond, but I am assuming that's what it's from, along with her wings. When two people bond, they absorb each other's strong qualities. Each individual tends to become more beautiful and much stronger. That's the point of bonding. I thought that I would need her power combined with my own to defeat this enemy; however, I will admit that I bonded with the wrong person. "

Glancing at Gigi, who was leaning against the wall with her bow over her shoulder, Sanorai let another sigh escape from his lips. He had almost lost the urge to even fight anymore. All he was capable of was hurting the people he cared about and letting others down. Losing heart is rare for an angel, but occasionally angels fall just like humans and youkai.

Noticing the slump of Sanorai's shoulders and the loss of his usual smart ass attitude, Inuyasha grabbed his shirt and yanked him into an upright position.

"You will not give up! You started this mess and you will finish it. I will have Kagome back and you will find a way to undo this bond!"

"There is no way to undo the bond. At least none that I know of."

Slumping back over, Sanorai continued to trace the edges of stone floor with his eyes.

"We will find a way! I will slit your throat right here if you don't get up and help us get Kagome back safely! This is your fault!"

Looking into Inuyasha's furious glare, Sanorai looked past the rage and glimpsed into his soul. His passion for Kagome was unfaltering; his heart seemed to beat for her. His every breath was an extension of hers; their bodies flowed together in perfect harmony. One without the other was incomplete. It was uncommon for two people's life forces to connect in such a definite way. Their destinies were one. With her absence, Inuyasha's heart was incomplete and the pain coursed through his whole body and escaped from his eyes piercing Sanorai's soul.

Tearing his eyes away from Inuyasha's being, Sanorai starred at his hands. He ripped this couple apart causing insurmountable pain; he was appalled at what he had done to all these people.

Sanorai wished he would have never seen through Inuyasha's eyes. It was considered a gift to be able to see into one's soul. But an angel could only do it if a person was leaving their heart vulnerable.

Inuyasha was not one to hide his feelings of anger, but when it came to matters of the heart he tended to be shyer. He had never told Kagome the way he felt because he knew that once she found a way home that she would leave him and he would be 'minus one miko' again. Kikyou had done quite a bit of damage to his heart and now that Kagome had her fingers curled around its edges in her place, he knew that she would inevitably rip it out, even if she hadn't meant to.

What was the point of letting himself become comfortable in her arms when she would disappear someday, just like all humans.

But despite his qualms, Inuyasha knew that he would be half of a whole without her. There was a small spark of hope- maybe she would stay with him if he got Sanorai to release his hold on her.

"I don't deny that this is my fault Inuyasha. I just don't know if I can correct it."

"You will try; you better say you will damn well try!" Gigi pushed herself off the wall and adjusted her bow over her shoulder, while heading to Inuyasha and Sanorai.

"Gigi………." Sanorai refused to pry his eyes away from the floor; he knew Gigi's would be calculating his every move.

"Have you always been a coward? Or is this a recent occurrence?" Gigi slammed the end of her bow on the ground before him while replacing his view of the floor with her sandals.

"I am whatever you say I am……. I just don't think there is anything I can do to break the bond! Do you think I don't feel horrible for what I have done? I would rather die than feel the pain that wrenches my heart."

"You will get over your own pain and focus on us until we have Kagome back." Sango stepped up to the group with Kirara by her side. "She has changed each and every one of our lives for the better. What you have done is unforgivable; you have no choice but to help us."

"This woman has a hold on all of your hearts. I've never seen such a thing before…." Sanorai peered at the group surrounding him. He had never had friends like this before…..except for maybe one friend. Letting his eyes rest on Gigi, Sanorai traced her curvy outline. "I guess I have no choice in this matter, do I?"

The answer was in unison; every head shook 'no' and starred at his form, calculating his every move.

"Where did Naraku take her Sanorai?" Inuyasha started pacing back and forth again.

"So you know who that being is? The one who leads the damned from Hell?"

Sanorai released his wings and stretched them out to the sides. If he kept them back and under his haori for too long, they would cramp.

Stepping back from the sudden movement of his wings, the group starred in awe at their magnificence.

"Well don't just stare! Answer the question. Do you know who that man or demon was?"

"His name is Naraku." Inuyasha clenched Tetsusaiga in his fist and glared at the hole in the ceiling.

"Wait, your saying that Naraku is back!? Why didn't you tell us Inuyasha!?" Miroku slid his prayer beads from his hand to see if his wind tunnel had returned. But the only thing under the cloth was flesh. Sighing, he glanced at Sango with concern.

He had awoken many times at night with nightmares that his wind tunnel had returned and taken his loved ones from him. It was a constant weight that sat at the back of his mind.

"So I'm assuming that you all know Naraku…" Sanorai turned his attention to the tall figure with long white hair cascading down white silk.

Growling, Seshoumaru barred his teeth. He thought Naraku was long gone by now and knowing that he was back was just one more ache in his ass. Although it would please him to be able to kill Naraku himself this time.

Arching his eyebrows in towards his nose, he flashed Sanorai a deadly look.

Grabbing his sleeve, Rin tried to get his attention. "Will we go after him Seshoumaru?"

Pulling his sleeve from her grasp, Seshoumaru stepped back and sharply took in Rin's features. She was older and stronger than she was before, but that didn't change the fact that Naraku had almost killed her in the past. As much as he hated to admit, he loved that little girl and he could not bear to lose her. His sword could only bring someone back to life once and he had used its power when she was a young girl.

"I don't think it would be wise for you to come. You will stay behind and I will come after you when we finish."

Ripping her rikosoma from her hip, Rin let it unwind until it touched the floor.

"I will not be left behind." She gritted through her teeth.

"You will do as I say." Seshoumaru turned his back to Rin and glided to Sanorai.

"Turning your back won't make me stay here! I have trained hard and I refuse to stand here and let you leave me!" Whipping her rikosoma around her body displaying her skill with the weapon, Rin broadly smiled.

Ignoring her, Seshoumaru started a conversation with Sanorai about Naraku's position.

"Rin, I think you should come with me to meet with Kaede. I have a few things that I need to discuss with her. You will also get to see Shippo." Miroku winked and motioned for her to stand beside him.

"I want to go with Seshoumaru!"

"We will meet up with the group later. You might as well do what he says. And besides, I will need your help. You seem very skilled with the rikosoma."

"What will you need my help with?" Rin's shoulders drooped in submission while she wound her rikosoma back into a ball. It was tiring to always be told what to do. As much as she loved and respected Seshoumaru, it hurt her that he didn't trust her skill enough to let her come with him. He probably just thought she would get in the way.

Scratching his head and smiling, Miroku looked at the group for a helpful answer.

"We might have to protect the village. There are plenty more of those creatures on the ground you know. They must not be allowed to hurt the people in the villages." Smiling wider, he leaned in and put his hand on Rin's shoulder. "So what do ya say?"

"Fine, I will go with you as long as I will see a fight."

Noticing the monk touching Rin, Seshoumaru gracefully walked by and removed Mirkou's hand from Rin's shoulder.

"I will kill you, monk, if you touch her again." Seshoumaru stated with a monotone voice.

"And I will too!!" Piped Sango from the background.

* * *

"This is stupid! I don't know why I have to go with you instead of Seshoumaru." Rin landed with a thud on the ground next to Miroku after jumping from Kirara. She still could not understand why he would train her and then leave her with this lecher.

"You know, being with me is not so bad." Adjusting his robe, Miroku hated that it always seemed to get wrinkled when he rode on Kirara.

"Besides, Seshoumaru didn't seem to want you in danger. If it were me, I wouldn't cross that youkai's path if I didn't have to." Turning towards the village, Miroku headed for Kaede. He was getting tired of listening to her whine about being with Seshoumaru- she just needed to buck up and get over it.

Catching up with Miroku, Rin found it easier to keep pace with him over Seshoumaru. The daiyoukai had very long strides and she would get left behind easily if she wasn't paying attention.

"You know, he's not that bad." Rin noticed Miroku's skeptical expression. "It's whatever you think monk. But he is a good man."

Once they reached the village it wasn't hard to find Kaede. She always seemed to be near when they needed her. Her advice was sometimes cryptic but it usually ended up being useful in the most unexpected ways.

Racing around a corner, Shippo slammed into Miroku.

"Glad your back, Miroku!! Have you found Kagome?"  
"I'm afraid we found her and then lost her again, Shippo."

"Rin! What are you doing here?"

Shippo looked Rin over and realized that she had grown into a beautiful young lady. Shippo hadn't grown as quickly as Rin because youkai aged slower than humans, but he had grown into a small boy. His legs were a little longer and his chest slightly broader. His small red pony tail had grown long and barely reached his hips.

"I am here to help."

"Where is Seshoumaru?" Shippo knew that Seshoumaru protected this girl fiercely and where she was he was not far behind, probably leaving a path of destruction.

"He is with Inuyasha and the others."

Shippo's eyes widened and he looked at Miroku for the answer to his surprise.

"I made him help Inuyasha find Kagome because Inuyasha has helped me in the past. Seshoumaru had a debt to pay to Inuyasha for my protection and he is repaying it. He is being as civil as possible I hope." Cracking a smile, Rin giggled at the thought of Seshoumaru trying to be nice to people that he obviously thought below him.

"You **made **him? That seems unlikely. I'm sure there is something in it for him." Miroku stated. That youkai would not do anything if it did not please him to do so. It was unlikely that he had stayed beside his hated brother just because Rin wished it and if he had, he had grown soft- which would not be a bad thing for him.

"Whatever you think Miroku." Rin winked and smiled at the monk. She had that big youkai wrapped around her finger and she didn't care if anybody else knew. He might boss her around occasionally, but in the end, she always got what she wanted.

Turning their attention to Kaede, Miroku sat down in front of her hut beside her.

"So, ye found Kagome eh?"

"We did, but she was taken from us again……I have bad news Kaede…." It was never fun for Miroku to give disheartening information, unless it benefited him, but this was definitely not beneficial.

"There be devils loose. I can feel their auras. The dead be walking the earth, but, can you tell me how?" Kaede knew that there were bad things about, she didn't need Miroku to tell her that much. Just the other day she had to rid the village of a few ghastly looking creatures hobbling around, scaring villagers to death.

Plopping down beside them, Shippo and Rin opened their ears to the miko and monk's conversation. They would not be left out of the fight like they so often were. They had to grow up sometime and right now they were wedging their feet in the door of life.

"Naraku is leading them…….he has Kagome…."

Looking at Miroku in surprise, Kaede stood and stumbled into her hut. Walking back out, she held a broken staff.

"This be what ye need to seal the breach in Hell. I never believed the tales of the damned roaming Earth, but it has happened before. This be what Sanorai's father used hundreds of years ago to seal the breach. I only have part of the staff, you will have to find the rest."

"Do you think we have time to search for this? Kagome might die…."

"Monk, we all be dead if Earth becomes Hell."

Placing his hands over his face, Miroku didn't want to lose any of his friends. It just seemed like he would be sacrificing Kagome for humanity. He knew that she would tell him not to worry about her, but how can you not be selfish and care more about the people you love?

"Inuyasha will find her, Miroku." Shippo gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Did she bond to Sanorai?" Kaede whispered through cracked lips.

"Yes, Inuyasha said that she has wings now. I didn't actually get to see her because Naraku took her before I found them though."

"Ahhh, she be an angel now. Either she or Sanorai can use the staff to send Naraku back where he belongs. But let us hope she will not die by being separated from him."

"Do you know where the other half of this staff is?"

Miroku pushed himself to his feet and plucked the broken staff from Kaede's grasp.

"Ye must find Totosai. Myoga will surely be with him. Myoga was alive when Sanorai's father fought the minions of Hell. I also think that he and Inuyasha's father were present during the battle. He will know what happened to the staff."

"Thank you for your help Kaede, we will leave immediately. Kagome needs us." Turning his attention to Rin and Shippo, Miroku motioned for them to get their things.

"Do you both want to come with me?"

"You know that I refuse to be left behind," Rin placed her hand over her rikosoma, knowing that it was there was always a comfort.

"Kagome needs me; I won't stay behind either." Puffing out his chest, Shippo threw his bag over his shoulder. She was like his mom, there was no way he would let her die without a fight.

"Okay, off to Totosai we go!" Turning into the sunset, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo headed towards Totosai's cave.

* * *

"Why do you insist on fighting me? You will not win this time." Naraku hissed as he drug Kagome from the cave that they had subsided in for the night.

Naraku's fingers were embedded in her wrist as he pulled her limp body by one arm to the side of a stream.

Her body was spotted with bruises and gashes from his constant punishment. He thought that she needed to be punished every time she opened her mouth when not told, when she glared without permission, when she did anything that he didn't approve of at the moment. Just her being alive was considered an injustice that needed to be punished, by his cruel standards.

Kagome's lips were cracked from lack of water and nourishment and her eyes were surrounded by dark circles from not getting enough sleep. It was becoming harder by the day to pry her eyes open- her body was just lacking the nutrients it needed to produce energy. So being tired was keeping her mind in a constant fog. Naraku was slowly killing her in many ways and it pleased him to see her suffer.

Kagome found her constantly thinking of home……a soft bed, a pillow, food, lots of food, and most of all- a bath. She had never had so much blood and dirt rubbed over her body in all of her life- and she and Inuyasha had been in some pretty bad scrapes.

Maybe this was the end…….. it really wouldn't be so bad at all to finally give up on life. Her heart never ceased to throb and she constantly had to give up her own desires and instead help the hordes of people who unrelentingly needed saving. _Miko-sama please save us……Miko-sama please cure him…….Miko-sama don't let us die……_

For once she wanted to scream….DOES ANYBODY CARE WHAT I WANT!?

But she knew that would be selfish and it was her duty to help people regardless the situation.

She had never known fairy tales to be so brutal; the heroine never got beaten this badly or died in the end. Maybe it was just that, maybe fate had thrown her into a horror story instead of the 'happily ever after' story. That wouldn't surprise her in the least, if she didn't have bad luck, she wouldn't have luck at all.

Sucking in her breath from the sudden pain, Kagome cracked her eye open just as Naraku's foot dislodged from her stomach. Her body's first reflex was to curl in a ball and try not to vomit whatever was left in her, which wasn't much more than bile.

Once she recovered, she bitterly glared at Naraku's form above her. He liked to make her stay flat on the ground like she was his pet. Very rarely had he let her stand unless it was to do something for him.

"You disgust me." Naraku spat.

_Well, you disgust me you piece of shit! _Kagome screamed in her mind.

She didn't let it out at the moment because her reward would probably be another stiff foot in the gut and that didn't sound very nice at the moment.

"Undress! You smell!"

"Fuck you." Kagome blurted it out before she could stop herself. _Ugh. He will kill me now. Oh well, at least he will stop hitting me once I'm dead._

Before she had a chance to squeal, Naraku grabbed her by her neck and lifted her from the ground bringing her face nose to nose with his.

"You are not very bright after all, are you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Naraku, just kill me already." Kagome was tired of being thrown around like a rag doll. It was time he came through on his promise and put her out of her misery.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Snorting, Naraku extended one of his clawed hands to Kagome's silk dress strap. Snapping one and then the other, he ripped the cloth from her body, exposing her callused, bruised, naked flesh.

Dangling from his grip, Kagome didn't even reach to cover herself. She had sufficiently given up; she didn't care what he did to her. There wasn't much left he could do anyway.

"Be assured, you will die. Just not until I'm done with you." Tossing her into the stream, Naraku's lips curled at the sight of her gasping from the freezing water.

"Now wash yourself off. You smell like shit, you pathetic whore."

Trying to dry off after she rinsed was slightly complicated without having anything to actually dry off with. She didn't even know what she would wear now that Naraku had turned her dress into tatters. So, here she sat, beside the stream, naked, with nothing to cover her except her wings. Life had gone completely down hill since she fell in that damn well.

"Put these on!"

Kagome jumped slightly at the sound of Naraku's harsh voice as he threw a pile of clothes at her feet. Unfolding them, she realized that it was a green hakama. She would be wearing a miko's traditional garb instead of silk, which actually comforted her in a way. The silk dress only reminded her of Sanorai.

It didn't take long for her to dress; it was only irritating having to make holes in her top so her wings would fit through. She liked having them, but she would prefer to be as she was. It was a pain in the ass to get used to having such large appendages sticking out of her back and almost nothing fit her correctly anymore.

"We leave at dawn. I will let you get a little rest tonight, just enough to keep you going. I want you to be alive when I take over the world."

Without saying a word, Kagome nodded and laid down where she was beside the stream. She didn't care where she was, as long as she could sleep. It was such a relief when she finally let her eyes close and her mind drifted into a deep slumber.

**Okay so here is chapter 8 for you! Please review and let me know what you think. I am thankful for the reviews I have gotten! When I get them, it makes this story worth writing! Thank you again. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome's eyes squinted to keep the bright sky from prying her awake; nothing would have been better than sleeping forever and never awakening from her hiding place in her mind. She didn't want to budge from her hard, but welcoming spot on the ground beside the stream that had washed filth from the crevices of her body. She could hear the rush of water behind her as it cascaded over rocks and down the mountain side, reminding her of her cold bath from the day before. She found herself wishing that she could be water, it had so many forms and personalities and it could change itself according to its situation. It could be cool and refreshing, or loud and thunderous, cold, hot, and sad when it fell from the heavens.

It would have almost been a relief if it would rain right now, just to mix with the tears that she couldn't keep from streaming down her face. She didn't want Naraku to know that she had cracked; Kagome had thought long and hard about her enemy Naraku, and she had decided that he was in the business of misery. Not only was his goal to make others miserable, but she couldn't deny that he, himself, was actually reveling in misery as well.

Peering at her surroundings, she was surprised that she hadn't been awoken by a rather large foot lodged in her midsection. Pushing herself to a sitting position, she craned her neck to look into the cave that Naraku was in last night, but he was no where near the cave and she couldn't feel his presence anywhere near her.

Stretching her wings and shaking the dirt from her feathers, she arched them in a manner to catch the wind to help pull her to her feet. Kagome's body ached in places that she didn't know existed and her muscles screamed as they rubbed against each other. Carefully taking a step to test her leg strength, she found that each step hurt, but it would be worth it to make a quick escape if she could.

After making it to the side of the cave, she peeked her head in the opening, hoping that he really was away for some reason. Again, Naraku was not inside and she still couldn't feel his aura anywhere near the area.

Letting her body unfold from its scrunched position, she stood up straight for the first time since she had been with Naraku. It was a relief to let her muscles expand to their normal position throughout her body.

_I've got to get out of here, _she thought_. He will kill me whether I go with him or whether he catches me if I try to escape. Might as well go for it!_

Kagome opened her wings and let the wind ruffle through her gold feathers. Slowly, her feet began to hover over the ground as the air supported her weight by holding onto her wings.

"Where do you think your going?" a voice hissed from the underbrush.

Snapping her head toward the voice, she focused in on a creature leaning against a tree covering his eyes from the sun. It seemed that daylight was something that the dead weren't fond of.

Flapping her wings with more urgency, she continued to lift herself higher into the sky.

"Did you think that Naraku would leave you unaccompanied?" Continuing to cup his hand over his red orbs, the creature tilted his head so that he caught Kagome's gaze.

"I don't really care what you have to say. And I don't think you can do much from way down there, now can you?" Kagome's voice was a little shriller than she would have liked, but controlling her voice wasn't at the top of her priority list. She just needed to get away from here and back with her friends.

"I can call Naraku back from his mission and I promise he will be very unhappy with you. I'm sure you can imagine what will happen to you if he catches you trying to escape. I assure you, he will not be as lenient as he has been. You are lucky that you are not dead yet, I would have killed you the moment I caught you, Angel." The creature's words grated down Kagome's spine.

Naraku had not been lenient! He had been brutal and cruel. The rage stirred deep in Kagome's stomach and her power began to tingle across her finger tips.

"You better pray Inuyasha finds you already dead, demon, or I will have him rip what's left of you face off and feed it to the birds. And I **assure you** that that is **lenient!**"

Kagome's voice echoed through the woods, and her glare didn't stray from her foe's surprised face.

"You are making a mistake, Angel, come down or die…." His lips curled as if that's exactly what he wanted. Kagome knew that they wished she was already dead, from what she could tell, she was one of the only people alive who could close the portal that connected Hell to Earth.

Unfortunately, she also knew that if she were to close the portal, she would need her pieces of the shikon no tama back. Naraku confiscated her necklace the second he took her from Sanorai's castle. She had never been so happy to know that Sanorai still had his shard and that the shikon jewel was not whole. Naraku couldn't wreak as much havoc with an incomplete jewel as he could with it whole.

Concentrating her power into her hands, she stretched them out in the demon's direction.

"Make no mistake, demon, although I am human and my body can be broken, my mind is strong and if you or your master don't kill me, I will be your worst nightmare."

Releasing her magic from her fingers straight at the creature from Hell, it slammed into his chest and caused the midsection of his body to melt into the tree that he was previously using for support.

A loud gasp erupted from his throat as he gaped at the part of his body that was no longer connected. Gazing back at Kagome, his nose scrunched and he yelled as loud as his voice would allow.

"You will die for that!!"

Kagome wondered to herself how he could speak at all, she had melted his chest and part of his throat, and science would say that that was impossible. But she did recognize that he was already dead, so maybe the laws of the world didn't apply.

Turning her back, she lifted herself higher and higher off the ground. She wanted to get as far away from where she had been as she could. Running into Naraku terrified her enough to make her stick her tail between her legs and run off like a scared puppy. If he caught her, she knew he would do unimaginable things to teach her a lesson, but the risk compared to freedom was small.

* * *

"Miroku! Do you even know where we are going?" Rin gasped as she crawled over another boulder.

"We are going to see Totosai! I told you both already."

"Yes, I know who you said we were going to see," Rin wiped a sweat bead from her forehead, "but we have been climbing rock after big rock in this heat! Are we lost, or almost there?"

"He is around here somewhere and when we find him we will find that pesky flea Myoga!"

"I beg your pardon! But I heard that!" Myoga jumped from the ground and scampered up Miroku's clothes.

"Myoga! How long have you been by us?" Miroku cracked a smile and scratched his head, embarrassed that Myoga had heard his name-calling.

"I just arrived. I heard that there was an odd group walking in circles over here, so I decided to check it out. And it appears that you are definitely an odd looking group!" Flying to Miroku's nose, Myoga wanted a quick taste before he was crushed between Miroku's fingers because of his rude comment.

"I knew it Miroku! I thought that things were looking more and more familiar the more we walked around!" Shippo stomped his foot and glared at Miroku, "We would have died from thirst or exhaustion if Myoga never showed up!"

"Well, good thing we found the flee, then!" Turning his attention to Myoga, Miroku plucked him from his nose. "Do you know where the other half of this staff is kept?"

Holding the staff out, Miroku held it close enough for Myoga to give it a good inspection. Rubbing his little feelers together, Myoga stepped back with wide eyes. He hadn't seen this staff since his Great Inu Lord, Inuyasha's father, walked the earth. What was it doing among humans?!

"Where did you get the Staff of Worlds?"

"So it has a name. It was given to me by Kaede. I need to find the other half so we can close the portal that's opened between Hell and Earth. Myoga, as nosey as you are, I would be surprised if you didn't know what was already going on. I also imagine that's why you are far away from the danger!" Placing his hands on his hips, Miroku let a small chuckle escape his lips. It relieved a small amount of stress to keep a light heart sometimes and Myoga's ability to disappear when there was danger was humorous to almost everyone.

"I beg your pardon! I do no such thing! Besides, it's in everyone's best interest that I stay alive since I am a vessel of knowledge."

"Ah so you admit that you're a coward!" Smiling wider, Miroku could hear Shippo and Rin giggling at the small bug.

"There is just simply no way I can explain to you why I must do what I must! And if you would care to find the other half of that staff, it would be in your best interest not to pester me!" Myoga puffed out his tiny chest and strutted up and down the staff in Miroku's hand.

"Well tell us already!" Shippo stuck his hands in his pockets and stuck his nose in Myoga's face, "Kagome's in trouble and we have to save her as soon as possible!"

"What's happened to Kagome!? I should have known that where there is trouble, Kagome and Lord Inuyasha would find it."

"Naraku has her and he is the one who has opened the hole in Hell." Miroku stated solemnly.

"Then I better tell you about this staff you have," pacing back and forth, Myoga took a deep breath, "the Staff of Worlds has been around for hundreds of years. It was given that name because it opens doors to every dimension surrounding Earth. Not only can Hell be opened but so can Heaven and Limbo, or it can also be used to get to Earth from any of those previously stated dimensions. Since it can open doors, it can also close them, but it takes much more strength to close them than it does to open them."

Jumping from the staff, Myoga landed lightly on Miroku's shoulder. His legs became tired quicker in his old age.

"Not only will you need the top to this staff, but you will need the Shikon no tama's power if you are going to have to send Naraku and his minions back to the scum where they belong. There has always been a powerful jewel around, when one gets destroyed, another one is created. Or vise versa. That is one of the main reasons the staff was broken in half and hidden. I am surprised to know that a human had it in their protection."

Scratching his chin, Myoga sighed and looked at the group of travelers around him. He had been around for so long that he had many moments where he would get a chance to imprint a hero's face in his mind. There was always someone or something that needed saving and he seemed to be the knowledge that kept them always trudging forward. He would see them blink in and out of existence and out of people's memory. Except his own memory.

He would always remember Inuyasha's father and his father's allies. There was no way he would forget Kagome, the girl who came from another time to save the past so that Japan would have a future. The demon slayer, Sango, who lost her entire family and still fought on, in hopes of a brighter future. Miroku the monk, who walked with a cursed hand, saving people, even thought he knew that the hole in his hand would one day consume him.

It was rare to be in the presence of so many great people who gave so much of their lives just to find that small speck of happiness, or that chance to smile. Even the two children in front of him, Shippo, the fox-child who fought grown demons, or Rin, the human girl that found a place in a demon lord's heart, were even heroes.

It was one of those moments that he gave their faces time to stick in his brain, just the way they were. It was unlikely that they would survive this battle and if they didn't, he wanted to remember just the way they were in this moment.

"Anyway, to get to my point. Totosai has the metal head to your staff. All you must do is attach it and place the stone in the center of the sun that's across its surface. I don't think that Inuyasha and Kagome have enough power to wield this weapon though. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"We have to try, Myoga. Do you think Totosai will freely give us the top of the staff? I really don't have time to force it from him."

Miroku was relieved to know that it was near, but he also knew that Totosai was a tricky youkai and he rarely gave valuable things away unless there was personal gain.

"I will acquire it for you."

With that said, Myoga jumped off into the distance leaving the others behind. He needed to get Miroku the staff so he could attempt to save the world. Totosai shouldn't be too upset; after all, this is his world too.

* * *

"You should have known that there would have been no way to escape. I knew you would try and it pleased me to think of the punishments I would be able to inflict once I got you back. Don't feel too bad though, I would have hurt you whether you stayed or ran."

"Naraku, I don't care what you do to me. You will never win. Even when you kill me, I will laugh at you from the after life. You're a waste of life!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome was so sick of being scared all the time and she decided that just speaking her mind would get the same exact abuse as staying quiet. So why not get out her thoughts.

Naraku had found her hiding from him in a small cave by a stream. She thought that the stream would hide her smell and her footprints, but Naraku had so many servants on earth that one of them must have noticed her and let him know.

She really wasn't that surprised when she was drug out of her hiding spot by the spawn of Satan. Kagome didn't even put up much of fight because she knew that Naraku was stronger than her right now anyway.

"I have decided that Angels disgust me. So, what do you think I could do to make you less of an Angel?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure you will come up with something." Kagome let her shoulders droop and with that her wings followed in suit.

Naraku focused in on her wings at their movement and a malicious grin swept across his face. He could rip them off. She wouldn't die from removing the wings because she was being protected by a spell, so she would experience the excruciating pain without dying. It was the only logical to take away her wings, especially when that was the only thing that connected her to the Angel race.

"What are you starring at asshole! Why won't you just leave me alone!?"

Scooting backward, Kagome wanted to get as far away from his penetrating glare as she could. He must have something terrible in mind and if she could put it off, she would for as long as possible.

"I know exactly what I will do with you." Standing, Naraku started to make his way toward Kagome's shivering body on the ground.

"Stop!" she pushed her hand to the front of her body, flat like a stop sign from her own time, "I wouldn't move any closer if I were you."

Amused by her antics, Naraku stopped a few paces in front of her and raised his eyebrow questionably. "And why wouldn't I?"

"Umm," she hadn't actually thought that far yet, "because I will turn you to dust the moment you touch me! So, you better back up! I'm tired of your abuse!"

Concentrating her power to her fingertips, she closed her eyes and tried to push everything that she had left into the palm of her hand. Kagome's hand quickly began to tingle and glow and the more power she forced into her hand, the hotter the sensation was that ran up and down her arm.

"You think you will stop me with petty healer magic? You are an idiot, although I do like feisty. It keeps me entertained at best."

Kagome's eyelids flew back and her eyes glowed beneath her lashes. Opening her palm wider she let the last bit of magic flow into her palm that would fit. Not waiting for him to come any closer, she released her power and watched as it exploded into Naraku's chest.

The last thing she saw before her head hit the ground from exhaustion was Naraku scream and tear his top from his body.

"You will regret that, whore!"

Limping backwards, Naraku rubbed his hand over the burned area across his chest. If he had been any weaker that much power would have killed him. He had no idea that Inuyasha's slut had become that powerful.

Rage poured through every limb of his body, slowly his eyes were washed with red and all he pictured was violence. Walking over to Kagome's limp body, Naraku bent down and picked her up by her neck. She was out cold from concentrating so much strength into one blow.

Flexing his empty hand, he grabbed one of her wings. "You will regret the day you met me." Without thinking, Naraku's arm muscles tightened and rolled over each other as he ripped the wing from her delicate back.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Pain, tears, and darkness; her head spun and bile slammed into her throat and out her mouth as she screamed with everything her vocal cords could put out. She had never felt a pain as horrifying as the knives that tore through her back and cascaded through her body.

Naraku held her away from him as she puked from his punishment. Dropping the torn wing from his hand, he kicked it to the side and grabbed the one still attached to Kagome.

"I told you I hate Angels!" Tearing the second wing from its place, Naraku threw it to the ground followed by Kagome's once again limp body.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw gold feathers strewn across the ground and all around her. Blood dripped down her back and she could feel it caking feathers her top. She had no strength left to cover her wounds and all she could do was lay where she was dropped and bleed to death.

Remembering something that seemed very distant; she saw the image of white hair and amber eyes in her mind.

_Inuyasha, save me._

* * *

Inuyasha grabbed his chest and jumped up from the spot he had been sitting. His heart pounded through his haori and he found it hard to catch his breath.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango place her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Something has happened to Kagome! I must find her now!"

Inuyasha made sure Tetutsaiga was firmly latched to his hip and he sprinted in the direction he could feel her aura radiating.

**Im glad Im finally done with that chapter! It took me quite awhile to put it together. So please let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I dont own Inuyasha! ,) **

_ Something just isn't right. Naraku has done something horrible to Kagome. I can feel her pain._

Inuyasha had run all night and continued to head in Kagome's direction long into the morning. His legs were becoming heavier by the minute and Tetsusaiga dug into his hip bone leaving a dull ache in its place, but he refused to slow his pace because of his own ailments. There was somebody very important to him that needed his help and she needed his help hours ago.

Kagome's pain pulsed through his body and his pain tore at his heart. He had promised her long ago that he would protect her and he quietly cursed under his breath at allowing her to be in Naraku's hands. That asshole must have done something unimaginable and Inuyasha was determined to kill him for it. There would be nothing to keep him from her, except his own death, and in death he would spend eternity trying to get to her once again.

Inuyasha didn't even slow to let his friends catch up; he knew that they would get there as soon as they could. He just didn't have the time to waste waiting for them.

Sango headed straight after him riding on Kirara the second he secured Tetutsaigia and bounded into the woods. Sanorai carried Gigi into the sky and Seshoumaru lifted himself into the clouds. All were very close to being on Inuyasha's heels, he just couldn't afford the time to check, but he could feel them close behind. They would be in time to clean up Inuyasha's mess if they were lucky.

The closer Inuyasha got to Kagome, the more he noticed that the land around him became less green and the tree's bare branches reached toward the sky begging for rain. The grass cracked and crumbled under his weight and tree branches broke easily at his touch. It was a sure sign that Naraku and his minions had been in this area for awhile. Nothing could stay alive long with the amount of evil that radiated from that group. It sucked everything good from the atmosphere.

The air smelled vile and stagnant, leaving everything acrid lingering in the air. Inuyasha's nose was extremely sensitive to smells since he was a dog hanyou and even a slight odor lingered in his nostrils, leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

His heart continued to pound in his chest uncontrollably, giving him the extra adrenaline he needed to keep at the hard pace he set for himself. Without that, his legs would surely give out from under him and he would end up face first in the dirt and Kagome still in pain.

"I have to find her." He whispered. "She must live."

Sliding to a sudden stop, Inuyasha's claws dug into the dirt, kicking up cracked earth and stones. Pointing his nose into the air, his nostrils flared at the smell of fresh blood. Kagome's fresh blood. He was close to her.

He had a feeling that she was going to be injured, but the amount of blood he smelled angered him past the point of sanity. As the rage coursed through his veins his eyes turned to fire red and all he could taste was the violence that would soon escape his being. His claws yearned to rip Naraku from naval to neck and pull his insides out of his stomach.

Naraku had made a huge mistake and Inuyasha was determined to be his punisher.

Inuyasha barely suppressed a rumble that tried to escape loudly from his throat. Treading softly in the direction of Kagome's smell, he was conscious of the noise he made walking over the ground. He wanted to find her before Naraku had a chance to whisk her away again. It seemed that every time he got close to her, she would disappear and inevitably be found in a situation that was worse than the previous.

The air became more stagnant and Kagome's blood overwhelmed Inuyasha's senses. He was inching closer and closer to where she should be. In the distance he could here the rush of water down a stream, but other than that the forest was quiet. Oddly quiet, especially when birds should be singing and creatures skittering across the ground searching for their next meal. There was nothing in its place.

Pushing through a thicket of dry branches and dead bushes, Inuyasha froze at what lay before him. Fiery gold feathers trickled with blood littered the ground around a limp, half naked Kagome. She was lying on her stomach with her head resting on the palm of one of her hands. Raven black hair draped over her body and onto the ground. Pieces of it were dried and caked with blood stuck to her shoulders and back that was now missing wings. To Inuyasha's relief, he noticed that her back moved slowly up and down, meaning that she was at least breathing and alive.

Rage filled Inuyasha anew at the image before him and he couldn't decide whether stomp in and rescue her haphazardly or wait and see where Naraku and his minions were hiding. They surely wouldn't leave Kagome alone, not without someone around to watch her. Naraku wasn't stupid; he should know that Inuyasha would be close on his heels.

Searching the area around him, he didn't see Naraku or anybody else for that matter around. He could smell and sense Naraku's presence but he was not by Kagome at the moment. She looks like he abused her and then discarded her like a rotten piece of fruit.

_That bastard! I need to get to her. Ill at least try to get her to safety and then I will come back and give Naraku what is owed. _

Crawling to Kagome, Inuyasha kneeled by her bleeding body. There were two gashes, one under each shoulder blade where her wings used to be so delicately placed. The wounds were scabbed and she had trails of dried blood running down her sides where there was nothing to catch her bleeding. The dirt around her body was dark brown where the blood stained the ground. It was enough to cause Inuyasha's heart to slam into his throat.

Inuyasha felt a jab of sadness at the loss of her wings. He had only seen her once with them, but he felt like it was a part of her that he never fully had the chance to know. Inuyasha wanted so much to know every part of Kagome and this was one thing that he would never know, except for the pain that was caused when Naraku ripped them off.

_Kagome would never do this to herself. Naraku had to have been the one who did this. _

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "Kagome, I'm here now. I'm going to take you away from here. Please don't die on me."

Reaching down near her face, Inuyasha carefully pulled her hair away so that he could see her more clearly. Her eyes were swollen shut and she had a gash down the side of her cheek that was having a hard time closing up. Lifting her chin up with his thumb and forefinger, he studied the side of her face that had been hidden in her hand. The tattoo that had curled around her cheek was no longer there except for a small portion that swirled around one of her bruised eyes.

Kagome made no acknowledgment of Inuyasha being there, intensifying his need to embrace her. Carefully lifting her off of the ground, he tilted her over in the crook of his arms. Her bare chest stared up at him and he barely noticed because his attention was on the whelps that covered her body. On a normal day, he would have been extremely embarrassed to see her shirtless, but his concern for her well-being kept him from loosing his cool. But it didn't keep his eye from wondering every so often.

Gently he placed his head between her breasts to make him believe that her heart did in fact beat.

_BUMP bum bum bum bum…..BUMP bum bum bum bum………._

Sighing with relief, he pressed her into his chest, giving her limp body the best hug he could manage through his nervousness at her skin caressing his cheek.

_She's alive. Thank everything that is good! She's alive!_

"Did you think you would be able to walk away with her? Without a fight?" Naraku's voice rasped behind Inuyasha. "Ha! You are nothing but an ignorant dog!"

Slowly turning his head to meet Naraku's glare, Inuyasha curled his lip back revealing his fangs in displeasure. He was hoping that he could get Kagome away before he dealt with Naraku. It seems that time had run away from him, he might have been away with her already if he had not had been transfixed by her. He couldn't bring himself to loosen his grasp on her body, she was too dear to him and he could only watch her closely if she was touching him. But he might not have choice and that irritated him.

He had just found her again and already he might have to give up her warmth to the ground. He was beginning to become very bitter with the world and how it spun and left his life in rambles in its wake. He needed things to just slow down for a second, give him a small breather. Two or three minutes tops! _Is that too much to ask?_

Inuyasha sighed. "I plan on doing exactly that. Don't think that I won't kill you again for what you have done to Kagome. I will come back for you."

Inuyasha gave Naraku a dangerous look and flexed his claws tighter around Kagome's hurt body. She was in need of desperate attention.

"You fool! You will not take another step with that witch. She is mine now. Don't fret over her too much Inuyasha, she will live long yet, maybe in pain, but live none the less. She cannot die yet; I still need her to accomplish my goals in this great pattern I weave. I have cut into her bond with Sanorai and soon I will sever it completely. But until then, her body can receive excruciating punishment and continuously heal from it without letting her meet her death. It's interesting to see how much she can take until she passes out from the agony." Satisfied with his rebuttal, Naraku arched his lip into a smirk. Pushing Inuyasha to his limits was entertaining to Naraku. It had been a long time since the last time they faced each other and he was still bitter that it had ended with his bodily death.

"You really are an idiot. Things apparently don't change even in death. Every word you speak against Kagome brings your next death nearer by the minute!"

Twitching his dog ears, Inuyasha heard soft thuds land on the ground a distance behind him. The others have arrived and just in time for him to get to dance with Naraku. His claws yearned to sink into his flesh and rip out every shred of being that they touched. Although it wouldn't do Naraku justice, he deserved much worse.

"Ah, I see your friends have arrived. They must be idiots as well. I might as well destroy you all right here and now. This is better than having to hunt you all." Naraku's dark wings spread away from his back, arching into the sky. They seemed like massive shadows ready to swallow him and any one around him whole.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted. "Is that Kagome!? Give her to me and I will take her some where safe." Running to Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara grabbed for Kagome. "ahhhh….where is her shirt!?" Blushing, Sango turned her eyes to the ground. _What had been done to Kagome? That bastard._

"Hahaha! Demon slayer! That is the least of her troubles! When I am through with you all, she will wear no clothes at all. That way I can see every bruise and mark that I leave on her body. I will parade her around my minions wearing a crown of daggers representing the demise of all that is good. What do you think about that Inuyasha!?" Naraku hissed.

Within a few seconds Kagome went from Inuyasha's arms to being draped over Kirara's back with Sango holding her in place. A loud growl erupted from Inuyasha's throat as he hurled himself in Naraku's direction. He had had enough of his lip.

_He will regret what he has done! I will see to it right now!_

"Fool! Do not run towards him blindly!" Seshoumaru yelled at a startled Inuyasha.

Sanorai and Gigi walked up beside Seshoumaru. Sanorai and Gigi radiated violence once they saw Kagome battered and unconscious on Kirara's back. Seshoumaru glanced at her with indifference. He would have fought Naraku without a captured maiden to save; he simply just didn't appreciate Hanyou's who tried to be more powerful than himself. He was after all a Demon Lord who ruled all the lands of the west with iron fists. There was no room in his kingdom for the damned.

"Since when have you cared what I do Seshoumaru!" Inuyasha said as he dug his heels into the dirt to stop his forward motion towards Naraku. It was too late for his brother to all of a sudden act like he wanted to give brotherly advice when he had spent much of Inuyasha's life trying to kill him for being born.

"Since it pertains to my goals. Things will be done my way." Seshoumaru responded dryly.

Sanorai turned to Gigi beside him and gave her a searching look after Seshoumaru had spoken. Her large eyes glittered with deadliness and her bow was gripped tight with white knuckles. Sanorai could feel her powers seeping into the air around her sucking the evil from the air. It made their small bubble easier to stand in; it felt like a huge load was taken from his shoulders. It was hard for angels to be in the presence of such evil without it affecting their senses.

"Are you sure you are ready to fight? I know we have hardly made amends, but I could not stand if you were to get hurt. You see what he has done to Kagome." Sanorai whispered into Gigi's golden hair.

"I see what has been done to Kagome and I wish nothing more than to kill every last one of those bastards. I am willing to risk death. I have never been a coward, Sanorai, and I am sad that you didn't already know that." Sanorai was crazy if he thought she would stand down because of a fear of death. Walking the under world frightened her little; everybody died sometime and at least her death would be for a cause. She had tried and tried to forgive Sanorai for what he had done to Kagome, but every time she thought of it her hands would shake and anger swelled within her starting the whole cycle over again. She thought spending more time with him would help and it had, but she still had her doubts. He had a lot of making up to do.

"The last thing I would dare call you would be 'coward'. I see you have yet to forgive me and I can deal with that as long as you continue to give me chances to make it up to you. But don't run in here ready to lose the only life you have with me. I want to make use of the one we have together, right here, and right now. If you die, I hope its with me by your side. We will walk death's hallways together, hand in hand." Sanorai was going out on a limb with his heart on his sleeve. He hadn't been so forward in the past few days, but he figured it was time for her to know that he was dedicated to her now even if she didn't feel the same. He wanted to cling to the hope that she would eventually forgive him.

Raising her bow and forcing the flow of energy and power through her body, she gathered it around the knocked arrow. Pointing it above Sanorai's head, she loosed it into the chest of a half decomposed minion who was inching down from a tree. Gigi didn't even know how he had gotten in a tree; he was in pretty bad shape. A small yelp escaped his throat as he tumbled backwards into the ground.

Looking around the group, there were hundreds of decomposed, bacteria eaten, pus soaked, one eyed creatures inching towards their party. Every one displayed weapons held in rotten hands or strapped to their forearms because of a lack of hands. It was a disgusting sight, but there was nothing to be done about it now. There was nowhere for them to go except through the oncoming storm.

Inuyasha released Tetutsaiga from it scabbard and held it high above his head. Sanorai squared up to the oncoming enemy and Gigi's bow loosed arrows filled with her power by the second. Seshoumaru flexed his claws as his eyes turned into red pools, emanating violence. And Sango sat to the side attending Kagome's wounds with intense attention. Her wounds were healing but they needed to be cleaned to keep from infection.

Everyone stood ready to protect themselves and Kagome and most were excited about the oncoming violence. This was a battle they were born to fight, it was their destiny. If they were to perish, it wouldn't be from lack of trying. Hundreds would go down with them. Nothing could stop their resolve.

* * *

"Miroku? Where are they? We have to bring this Staff of the Worlds to Kagome." Rin asked over the sound of wind. The days had been extremely windy and Shippo had been unable to catch the scent of any of their friends.

An ominous feeling hung over Miroku, Rin, and Shippo's head. They knew their friends needed them, they could feel it. But they couldn't find them anywhere.

_I have to find Seshoumaru, he better not be trying to fight Naraku without me. Ill…..Ill kill him! _

"Rin, we will find them, we have to. In the last town we were in I heard a group talking about people evacuating areas because of demons. I think we need to travel to the heart of the problem. I'm sure we will find them there. Where there is trouble, we always find Inuyasha and Kagome. I think they were born for trouble." Shaking his head, Miroku turned his attention to the sky.

Dusk was quickly approaching and the sky was highlighted with deep purples, oranges, and yellows. It was a wonderful thing to take in; it made Miroku sad to know that there was evil in a world that could be so beautiful. He also felt the ache in his heart at not being able to find Sango. _She better be okay._

It was times like this that he wished he still had his wind tunnel. It may have been a curse, but it did help at the worst of times.

"Well, then lets head that way!" Rin exclaimed. She was tired of waiting around. She wanted to be where the battles were and right now all she could think about was Seshoumaru.

"You don't think we should stop for the night?" Miroku removed his pack from his back and gently placed it on the ground. "We can head out first thing in the morning. I know you are anxious to get to the fight, but we will last longer if we get the rest that is needed to keep our bodies going."

"What if they need us now?" Rin stomped her foot and threw her arms up in frustration.

"We would do them no good right now. We have been traveling all day and we still have a day yet to get to the villages that have been abandoned. Think, Rin, you must be smart about battle. You can't just rush in blindly and un-rested. Seshoumaru has more things to worry about than you getting into trouble."

Stubbornly shaking her head, she plopped to the ground and leaned against hr pack. She hated being wrong and rarely would she admit to mistakes. She learned and moved on.

Shippo silently sat down next to Rin and un-tied his bed roll. He was tired from their journey and he was ready to be with Kagome once again. Glancing at Rin's angry face he decided that talking with her tonight would get him no where. He didn't feel like arguing. Rolling over towards Miroku he pointed to the staff that was laid out at Mirkoku's feet.

"Are you still trying to put it together? Maybe we should wait till we find Kagome and the others."

"I just hope Myoga gave us the right piece. They don't seem to fit together. Are you seeing something I'm missing?" Picking up the pieces he tried to connect them together again with the same result. Nothing.

Shippo shrugged his shoulders and quietly watched Miroku as he continued to try and fit the pieces together and failing every time.

_I don't know what's planned for us, but I hope we get there soon. Kagome is waiting._

* * *

Dusting off his father's katana, Shinoba examined it thoroughly with his hands. It hadn't been used since the death of his father; this would be the first time in years that it would have the chance to see daylight. Shinoba took a few practice swings and then secured it firmly to his belt.

Shinoba had been one of many who took the oath to fight in the final battle, the battle that would be written in history. The village miko stood before man and woman and bound them to the group that fought Hell. He had never met the so called Inuyasha or his miko, but their story was whispered through every village. It terrified him to know that such evil had escaped the under world. But it was no time to let fear over take him, he wanted to be a man his father would be proud of.

Shinoba heard of a small village pledging every person, including the children, to the group of legend. Then slowly he heard of more and more villages doing the same. When his village rose to the occasion, he was one of the first people to stand before his miko and pledge his life to protect Japan's heroes. He knew deep down that a day like this would come and now that it was here he was ready to meet the challenge.

Throwing his pack over his shoulder he walked to the center of the village to meet the group that would journey with him. It was time to do something important with his life and he hoped that he would find Inuyasha soon.

A thought ran through his head as he marched with his head held high. _LIVE FOR NOTHING, OR FIGHT FOR SOMETHING! _And this was his something.

* * *

Kaede pulled back the flap that covered her hut's door and looked at the sky. Purples danced around blues, oranges, and greens with small rays of sun shining on the distant fields. The sky may be clear now, but the storm was brewing and she could taste it on the air.

_The ages come and pass and with them come legends born. News of the Miko and her Demon friends spread far and wide. People all over Japan pledged oaths to stand by their side during the upcoming battle and nothing except death would sever the tie that now binds them. Kaede would lead her village to the young ones who carry the weight of the world on their shoulders. She would stand till the death. This could very well be the final battle; determining the world's fate, and she would be present. It was her destiny to fight beside walking legends. Maybe there would be room in history for her name as well. _

Glancing around the village, Kaede watched as villagers danced around each other with swords that were seldom used and recently dusted off. Some practiced with staffs and others with knives. Women prepared enough dried food to last the pledged their entire journey and maybe more. Grandfather's kissed grand daughters who would leave with his sword in hand. Even the women and teenagers learned with their weapons of choice. All had a deadly gleam in their eye, they had chosen to be 'the chosen,' there was no room for fear. Fear would get them killed.

**Okay that chapter's done! Please review and tell me what you think. Pwetty pwease! **


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Chp 11

**I dont own Inuyasha.**

Sharp stabs of pain coursed through her body; she couldn't remember a time where she had ever felt like she had been run

Sharp stabs of pain coursed through her body; she couldn't remember a time where she had ever felt like she had been run over by a bus. But this was as good a time as any. It was also hot; she could feel the sweat drip down her face and body. _So hot. _Every time she tried to wipe it from her brow, she found that she couldn't feel her arms or her hands, which made it extremely difficult to reach her face.

It was a strange sensation to feel the pain but not be able to move her limbs. She thought she could feel the tension of her arm muscles, but maybe she just didn't have the energy to actually lift them. It was an easy acceptance, she was tired as well and just lying there was slightly comforting. She just had a tingle in the back of her mind that wanted her to try just to make sure that she wouldn't be here forever. Although, if dying meant an end to her current pain, she would gladly embrace it.

The only thing she saw was the black of her eyelids. If her arms wouldn't move, her eyes most certainly wouldn't open. Her mind drifted into a void trying to block out her ailments. There was nothing else she could do. _Everything hurt._

Fogginess crept into her sensations and the pain slowly started to fade with her heart beat. She became tired, more tired than she had ever been in her life.

_It's okay to let go. I don't think there is anything else to hold onto. It feels so nice just to give in. It's over. Finally._

Visions of amber eyes and long white hair danced through her mind. Red. White. Claws. Fangs. He smiled down at her and with his smile came peace of mind. He would come to her one day again; this life just wasn't the one. There will be others.

Smiling, she let her mind fade from existence. Her heart beat slowed, and the pain slowly faded into nothing.

* * *

"Wake up! Kagome, wake up! You will not die dammit! We need you!" Sango frantically squeezed Kagome's shoulders and tried to wake her. She had thought that she was going to be fine.

Kagome's wounds looked as though they were healing, there shouldn't be any reason for her to be dying. But every time Sango put her ear to Kagome's chest she could hear her heart beat slowing, begging to stop.

"Inuyasha! Kagome is dying. I don't know if there is anything I can do." Sango yelled in Inuyasha's direction. There really wasn't anything he could do right now either, he was occupied with Naraku.

Glancing at Sango, a sad expression swept across his face. "Sanorai! You said that when you were near her she wouldn't die. I thought it had something to do with that bond."

Sanorai quickly swept his eyes over Gigi, she always got angry when that bond was spoken of. It was supposed to be between them, not Kagome. Sanorai would probably never be forgiven for his sins against Gigi.

Thinking back to what he knew about the bond….._She shouldn't die with me this near. Her wings are severed from her back, which was the main thing that connected them. Only a small mark remains on her face, but still, the bond isn't broken so she should heal. Unless she's given up. No, she wouldn't do that._

"I don't know Inuyasha, she should be healing faster now that I'm here. Unless, she's given up, that's the only thing I can think of. But I don't think she would ever do such a thing. She's a very strong woman; giving up just doesn't sound like something she would ever do."

Inuyasha flexed his fingers on Tetutsaiga's hilt causing his knuckles to become white. Raising his arm higher over his head, every muscle in his body tensed, he ran head first toward Naraku. "I will kill you a hundred times over if she dies Naraku!"

Side stepping, Naraku smirked as Tetutsaiga barely missed his face. "I didn't plan on her dying so soon either. That would be a tragedy for me as well. Can't you see? I have plenty planned for her. It would be a damper."

Digging his heels into the dirt, Inuyasha changed his fighting position to defensive as he blocked Naraku's claws with Tetutsiaga. Sweat began to bead on his forehead and his heart pounded. He needed to hurt Naraku enough to send him running so that he could tend to Kagome. If she was going to die, he wanted it to be in his arms.

Naraku's minions started to close in on the group. Gigi continued to fire arrows into the masses. Sanorai took down the ones that got too close to Gigi with his sword and Sango was up with Harukitsu hanging over her back. Kirara radiated with fire exploding from her paws, everyone was ready, except for Kagome who was on the ground off to the side. Her chest barely rose up and down and her face was serene.

"If I could get to her I could try to heal her the way she taught me." Gigi's face was hard as she continued to fire sacred arrows into the scum that refused to back down. Every one that fell back was replaced by an equal. "But it seems that today we will all die. I only have a few arrows left. Well, at least we die together!"

"Nobody be dying today, girl!" Kaede announced as she stepped forward with a quarter staff. Behind her stood hundreds of soldiers; human and youkai alike. The youkai had banded together when they found what the humans had intended, after all, this was their Earth too. And most of them preferred to be masters of themselves, not the Damned.

A lion youkia stood tall next to a boar with a human girl straddling its back already shooting arrows into the enemy. Every person with arrows and quivers fired simultaneously without even being asked. They knew what they were here for and losing was not an option.

Soldiers marched up to Sango and Sanorai and asked for orders. Each had an arm or head band representing the colors of their village, hoping to be remembered in history. Some held quarter staffs, while others sliced with katanas. There were a few outcasts with weapons that were specialized and made for the person, a sythe here, a rikosama there causing people to part in its path. Rin would have been impressed to see another with her weapon.

"Kaede! What have you done!? This is amazing!" Sango shrilled in excitement. She had already formed attack formations with the soldiers, sending one line in after another. She had had many lessons in battle when she was still apart of the demon slayer clan. It was one of her strongest points. Her father complimented her many times on the choices that she made during the stress of battle.

"I heard ye might need help, so I be here with back up. As ye can see." Smiling broadly she stretched her arms out pointing at the array of people around them. "They be quite willing to help out the hero's of Japanese legend. They swore blood oaths to ye. They be yours till the battles ends."

Gigi loosed her last arrow and turned heel towards Kagome, who still sat off to the side. She had to try something, even though it would be hard to concentrate with the battle ensuing around them. Tripping over a dropped staff she tumbled to the ground with her quiver bouncing to her side. "Ugh. Graceful as usual."

Before she could right herself, Sanorai slid his hands under her arms and lifted her to her feet. "Be more careful. You understand how upset I will be if you get hurt."

Glaring at him, her eyes opened in surprise as one of the Damned hurtled himself at Sanorai with an axe gleaming with blood. "Watch out!" Pointing her fingers at the Damned, she felt a tingle run down her arm as he exploded into little pieces of flesh flying in every direction.

Sanorai gasped at the sight before him. He had no idea how strong she was. Kagome was right when she said that Gigi would be one of the most powerful Miko's of this time.

Falling to her knees, Gigi pushed away from Sanorai and crawled towards Kagome. She had just used quite a bit of strength dissipating that demon; she couldn't afford to lose anymore for Kagome's sake.

"Kagome, you better not be giving up. I know you have been through a lot and I'm so sorry, but you must live!" Grabbing her shoulders, Gigi connected with her healing power and thrust it into Kagome's body trying to speed up her heart beat and blood flow. Kagome's chest heaved into the air and fell back down to the ground with a loud thud. Nothing.

"Ok. Maybe that was too much….." Concentrating her power into a softer, smoother flow, she coaxed it into massaging Kagome's heart muscle and slowly increasing the time in between each beat.

Kagome's chest heaved and it fell back to the ground a little more softly than before. Her heart beat became a little stronger, it was still faint, but it was no longer slowing.

"I think I did something! She isn't better but it's a start." Turning her attention back to Kagome, she continued to try different healing methods.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to see Gigi next to Kagome's side. He was slightly relieved to know that Gigi knew a little about healing. Kagome had learned so much in the time that she had been in the feudal era and studied with Kaede, surely she taught Gigi a bit of what she knew.

Sweat poured down his face and his muscles longed to give in. Naraku and Inuyasha danced around each other oblivious to the battle taking place around them. Their feet crunched over bodies strewn across the dirt, humans, youkai, and the Damned. Inuyasha treaded lightly over their allies in respect and pounded heavily over the enemy in scorn. Thankfully there were ten times as many Damned on the ground than their soldiers.

Tetutsiaga hung heavily in his hand with the hilt digging into his palm. Every blow that Inuyasha deflected sent sharp ripples up his arm and over his shoulder. If he survived this battle his whole body would ache for days and that's with him healing faster because of his demon blood.

Rolling across the ground, he bounded up to the side of Naraku and sliced him from hip to knee. That was the biggest wound he had given Naraku yet.

Howling Naraku limped a few paces away from Inuyasha trying to get a little distance. "I will kill you for that!"

Inuyasha arched Tetutsiaga over his head to head for Naraku while he was injured. It would be the best time to attack. Before he took two steps, Seshoumaru flew across the ground and ripped Naraku's left wing down its side.

"This is my fight Seshoumaru! You bastard!" Inuyasha screamed with anger radiating from his voice.

"I will leave my mark on Naraku even if it means taking your pride down a few notches, mutt. He and I have unfinished business." Seshoumaru said dryly while licking the blood from his claws. It was amazing that he looked angelic while doing something so incredibly savage.

While Inuyasha and Seshoumaru argued, Naraku steadily made his way behind his minions and begun to creep off. Today was not the day to finish this fight, especially now that he was injured. It wouldn't take him long to heal, but fighting in the condition he was in was not a great idea. And he refused to continue in a battle that he wasn't one hundred percent sure that he was going to win.

"Where are you going coward!?" Inyasha yelled as he followed Naraku. He wanted to finish him now and be done with it.

"I will come back for you and your miko if she lives. I promise you that, Inuyasha." Naraku smirked and lifted off the ground using his wings to the best of his ability, given that the left one was close to shreds. The difficulty of the task was smeared across his face.

With the exit of Naraku, what was left of the Damned quickly made their escape behind him. They would do no good for him fighting a battle that they would lose without him.

All around the 'group of legend' the soldiers and youkai roared shouts of praise as the enemy retreated. Fallen allies were picked up and tended to. Youkai and human worked together to save the people who were still alive and injured. Very few of them had fallen, more humans than youkai though.

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side and crouched next to Gigi. "Have you had any luck?" Worry clouded his eyes as he gazed at Gigi's hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"I am nearly exhausted, but as long as I pump her heart for her, she does not die. I don't know how long I can keep this up though. I fear that before long I will not even be able to sit up." Gigi scrunched her nose in frustration. It wasn't easy to accept that she wasn't good enough to save a good friend.

"Let's see if I can be of any help, girl." Resting her hands over Gigi's, Kaede pushed her power into Gigi's and coerced her flow to intertwine with the other. Their power combined should do something even though Gigi was almost tapped out.

Kagome's chest heaved off the ground once again and to Gigi's surprise her eyes flew open followed by a gasp. Inuyasha immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, causing Gigi and Kaede to fall back and smile. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" he whispered for only Kagome to hear.

Gigi collapsed to the ground without enough energy to hold her head up and look at the pair in front of her. Sanorai quickly picked her up off the ground and carried her to a place he had made camp. Gigi was too exhausted to complain; she let her head fall against his chest and her eyes glared at his chin.

Wrapping his fingers in her raven hair, Inuyasha pushed her forehead against his shoulder and leaned his cheek against her face.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome wheezed. "Where are we? Where's Naraku?"

Tilting her head up to look in her eyes, he squeezed her further into his body. "You don't have to worry about him right now Kagome. I will never let him hurt you again. You are with me."

Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and covered her mouth in surprise. Bodies of the Damned lay in pieces as far as the eye could see. The smell that had hit her when she awoke suddenly became more obvious in her mind with the reason. Human soldiers and youkai were setting up camp a small distance away, while others were dragging the bodies away. She hoped to be buried or burned. Burning them would probably be easiest.

When looking around she could not find one body that didn't belong to the Damned. The soldiers must have fought well or their bodies had been tended to first out of respect.

"What's happened?" Kagome whispered as she continued to search her surroundings. Sango waved at Kagome as she and Kirara helped set up camp. Seshoumaru sat under a tree with his nose in the air and ignored the people bustling around him. Sanorai was also near the camp walking back and forth appearing to talk with himself. That was slightly amusing for Kagome.

A young human soldier walked delicately up to Inuyasha and Kagome as if he was trying to be quiet so as not to upset her. He had dark brown hair pulled back in a low pony tail and a red band was wrapped around his forehead. Once he got near, he kneeled to the ground and pressed his head into the dirt.

"Forgive me for interrupting you. My name is Shinoba and I am one who has sworn to serve. I am reporting our progress. The camp has almost been completely put up and food has been put on fires for the soldiers. We arrived with roughly 700 human and youkai soldiers alike, so far the death count for our side is only 27. 24 human, 3 youkai. As you can also see the bodies, the death count for the Damned is around 500."

Peeking up from his postion, Shinoba smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome scrunched her nose and motioned for him to stand. "You do not have kneel. If fact, I don't want anyone to kneel to us. You are our equal. We have the same enemy and we fight on the same side, you are just as important as any of us." Kagome stated weakly.

"Thank you for the reports. I have recently woken, as you can see. So I will have to be filled in on what exactly has occurred."

Kagome sent Shinoba off with a grin from ear to ear. He was a brave young man.

Turning her attention back to Inuyasha, she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him like she would never get to hug him again.

"I'm happy you're alright, Kagome. You had me worried."

"Thank you for saving me, Inuyasha. I think I need a vacation." Giggling, Kagome looked down and she noticed that she was covered only by a blanket; she was naked from chin to waist. Squealing she scooted off of Inuyasha's lap and pulled the blanket tighter around her body.

"I need a top!"

Inuyasha's cheeks colored as Kagome gave him a hard look.

* * *

Rin ran head first through the brush. She and the others had heard sounds of fighting and their friends had to have been in the middle of it. She held her rikosama in her hand unwound, ready to fight at the first sight of the enemy.

Miroku and Shippo loped behind her, searching the area for Inuyasha or any of the others. Miroku had been incredibly worried about Sango. Their minds had run a hundred miles a minute, constantly thinking what could be happening. It seemed wrong that they werent there when the fighting had started.

"We have to be getting close. I don't hear fighting anymore, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. I hope we're not too late." Rin said, looking over her shoulder at the others.

Losing her footing from not paying attention, Rin rolled across the ground and laid sprawled out with her rikosama wrapped around her legs. "Ouch!" _Idiot! Seshouomaru would have me on a stick if he knew I had been running with the rikosmoma unwound. Maybe I can get it off my legs myself._

She couldn't move her legs without it cutting deeper into her skin, so she stayed perfectly still, hoping Miroku could un-wrap it and bandage her leg when he got to her. _Miroku! _

White hair cascaded over her face, and golden eyes stared down at her. For a second she thought concern was written on that face, but just as quickly as it was there, it disappeared into coldness.

Seshoumaru crouched down next to her and gave her a sharp look. "How many times have I told you not to run with that weapon?" _Shit!! If I didn't have bad luck, I wouldnt have luck at all, _Rin thought.

"Well….umm….I heard battle and I had to get to you in time. Please just un-tangle me." Rin pleaded as she tried to hold back the tears that were forcing themselves into her eyes. She did not want to cry in front him. She was a woman now, not a child.

"I assume you have learned your lesson, or should I take away that weapon until you earn it again?" Seshoumaru asked dryly adding to his already icy gaze.

"Please just take it off. It hurts." Rin's lip quivered and she looked away from his stare. Couldn't he just say that he missed her instead of being such a hard ass all the time? Inuyasha would never leave Kagome lying on the ground when he could help her.

"Very well."

Seshoumaru delicately un-raveled the weapon from her legs, taking care not to cause anymore damage than was already done. His soft hands were a contradiction to his hard attitude. Sometimes it surprised Rin that he even helped her at all. Sometimes he would act like he cared so much and in the same minute he would scold her. It just didn't make much sense.

Once the weapon was completely detached from her legs, he rolled it up and stuck it in his haori. Picking her up into his arms, he tried to hold her so that he wouldn't brush against her wounds, which was slightly difficult since they covered her entire lower body. Shaking his head his voice became frosty, which was colder than before if that was even possible. "I will take you to the camp. I don't have any bandages with me."

Nodding her head, she went along with him. Miroku and Shippo had caught up but knew better than to interfere. They were in no mood to have to deal with an angry Seshoumaru. Once they reached the camp, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin gasped at the amount of soldiers spread out over the land. "There are so many of them. They came to help?" The boys asked each other and began talking as the woundered around camp to find their friends. Seshoumaru took Rin to an area a way off that he had claimed his camp site. Rin figured it was out of the way so he could scold her without everybody hearing, or he lacked the social gene completely and he stayed away from others. The latter was more likely.

"You have said little since I retrieved you. That's abnormal to say in the least." Seshoumaru set her on a pallet and began to rummage through some bandaging that he had picked up along the way to his camp.

"You make me angry and sometimes I think it's best if I don't speak to you. I would probably say things that I would regret." Sticking her nose in the air, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. He was a stubborn mule. "Are you done scolding me? Go on, get it over with if you are not done. I have searched for you for days with little food or water and now I find you and you are a jerk!"

A small smile crossed over his features as he began to spread ointment over her thigh. She was quite a stubborn mule at times. He remembered when she was younger and carefree and connected to his hip. He was surprised when her moods started flipping about like a bucking horse. Stubborn one minute, apologetic the next. Happy, Sad, and emotions that Seshoumaru didn't even know existed. She was turning into a woman it seemed. Myoga had told him that that would happen one day.

"Ouch!" Rin bit her lip as the ointment stung her wounds.

"I'm satisfied that you learned your lesson. Will you continue to run with the rikosama?" Seshoumaru finished bandaging her legs and began to put away the bandaging. He had completely ignored her previous questions; some things he felt didnt dignify an answer. She was simply being difficult.

Rin's glare was sharp as she watched him move around camp. He could raise the hair on the back of her neck in anger more easily these days. While others ran from him screaming, she ran at him with defiance. "I have learned my lesson with injury." She punched the ground and then yelped when the vibration from her arm moved down her legs. He really bothered her sometimes.

"You know, I know you miss me when I'm not around. So you can quit acting like a jerk and treating me like a child. I am a woman now! I am no baby!" Rin exploded when she couldn't take his half smile any longer.

"You are right; you are no longer a child. You have grown out of the teens into a young woman. But you still need guidance." Crouching next to her, Seshoumaru handed her a small cup of green tea. "Now, missing you would be like missing a thorn in the side."

"You jerk!" Rin poured the tea onto the ground and threw the cup at his chest.

Seshoumaru merely watched as it bounced off and rolled across the ground with a smirk on his face. She was quite temperamental and it amused him to set her off every now and again. He watched as she covered up with a blanket and rolled her back to him.

Seshoumaru settled next to a tree facing her and watched as her breathing slowed and she eventually drifted to sleep. One day, maybe, he would admit that he did in fact miss her when she was not around. But not any time soon.

**That's the end of that chapter. It's not one of my favorites, but hopefully the next will be a little more umphf! Lol. Anyway, obey the button and review! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

"I do not need anymore rest

**Chapter 12**

"I do _not_ need anymore rest! I'm fine." Kagome pushed herself up into a sitting position with some difficulty. She refused to admit that she still felt exhausted, but she was tired of everyone else making her decisions for her. Mainly that thickheaded Inuyasha!

She was more than ecstatic to awake in his arms, but now he almost never left her side. He was about to pop her personal-space bubble and she was going to have a fit. She was more than capable of doing most things on her own; it was strange for him to hover around her so much.

The day after Gigi and Kaede brought her back to the real world, Inuyasha insisted on feeding her, didn't even let her pick up a single chop stick. At first it was cute and then it became very annoying. Inuyasha would sit next to her and pretend that she was so frail that she could do nothing without help. Slapping his hand away from her face with a glare finally made him see the light. She would not be fed by someone else unless both of her arms were broken!

"I am not glass!" Kagome shouted trying to raise her voice for everyone within a mile to hear. Inuyasha hadn't been the only one who stepped lightly around her. The soldiers continued to kneel at her feet and youkai brought her presents and warm tea. They even had the nerve to ask Inuyasha questions about her health instead of her! She was awake and sitting right there; she was more than capable of speaking for herself.

Inuyasha's jaw set in defiance and he crouched down hovering over her form for the hundredth time in three days. "You are not in any shape to be doing anything right now! If you need anything, I will be more than happy to get it for you." His lip twitched into a half smile when he noticed her face turn to stone.

A small growl erupted from Kagome's throat. "Why won't you just let me get up and walk around camp? I need to stretch my legs. I have been stuck in this spot for three days!"

In the past three days she had learned of everything that had gone on and the plans for the future battles. Because Naraku had taken her wings, Kagome's bond to Sanorai had been almost completely severed. The only thing left was a small portion of the tattoo around her eye, this she had figured out on her own. Sango brought Kagome a mirror and she had gotten a chance to see the change in her facial features. She no longer thought she was as ugly as she had been with the marks running down her cheeks. The one left around her eye was softer and gave her a mysterious look

Inuyasha, Sanorai, and Kaede argued back and forth about the cause of Kagome's almost death. Kagome listened intently and refused to tell them that Sanorai had been right. She had given up. She was ashamed when she thought of it, but at the time, it was reasonable. She had been very tired and mentally worn down.

The soldiers continued to take orders from Sango and Sanorai with Miroku throwing his two cents in every now and again. It was incredible to think that so many people came to their aid, if they hadn't, Kagome didn't think that any of her friends would be here right now. It also seemed that Sango and Kirara were not the only youkai/human team. Sakura introduced herself and Tan, human girl and boar. Tan had saved Sakura when she was a small child from a brigand that tore apart her tiny village. Sakura decided that she would never leave his side in hopes that she would one day save him in return despite his bickering. He had come to accept her and taught her many things and she him. He was displeased when he found that she had taken the oath to join this battle without his knowledge; her joining meant dragging him along. Tan made it clear that he had taken no oath and that he was only here to protect Sakura. Sakura only smiled and apologized for his rough nature while he snorted.

They would be a good team to keep as allies. It was rare to see such a couple outside of their group. Though, they were also a rare and unique group of friends. Humans, hanyou, and youkai, which could be the first group like this that she had ever heard of. Kagome asked Sakura many questions about Tan and how she had learned to become such an incredible archer. She only shrugged her shoulder and replied that 'practice made perfect.' Kagome smiled and wondered if there was a way to talk Inuyasha into leaving her side and practicing with Tetutsiaga.

Miroku brought her the staff and its mate that Myoga had attained for them. She had spent a few hours each day studying it and hoping to figure out how it fit together. The space for the shikon no tama was empty and it pained her to know that Naraku had almost the entire stone. Sanorai kept the last piece in his forehead.

Thinking of the shikon jewel would always bring her thoughts to Sanorai. She wondered what would happen between them if they survived what the soldiers had begun to call 'the last battle.' Would she have to stay with him the rest of her life? The funny thing was, was now that her wings were gone, she could no longer sense him or his mood, but the more she was around Inuyasha she could read him like a book. It was like the bond flip flopped people. _There was just no way that could be, though_, Kagome thought sadly.

"I don't mind walking with you around camp if that's all you want to do. You need rest before we have to fight again. Your body is still healing; you no longer have the full strength of the bond to heal you quickly." Inuyasha hesitantly held his hand out for her to take.

Kagome grasped it and gave him a cold stare. It was ridiculous that she still needed help to get up when she had been resting for three days already. Taking her anger out on Inuyasha was easy because he was always around. He took it like a good sport and rarely got irritated with her in turn. He had come too close to losing her this time, anytime he became angry, he thought about not having her to be angry with at all. Immediately his anger would fade like it had never crept into his mind in the first place.

"I have wanted to talk with you alone. You said you just wanted to stretch your legs, but you didn't hint at where. Is it okay if we go somewhere where we can be alone?" Inuyasha gripped her hand tighter and let her lean into him for support.

Kagome grimaced at his tone. It was unlike him to ask her permission before he did something that included her. She wished he would return to his brash self before he drove her crazy with a silk tongue.

"Take me where ever you want to go, Inuyasha."

Kagome wasn't angry that he wanted to be around her so much, she just didn't want him to lose himself in worrying about her. She didn't want to be treated like a porcelain doll; she was one of the strongest miko's in Japan. She could take care of herself if she needed to.

_Yea, because I did so well against Naraku by myself, _Kagome thought sourly.

Kagome let Inuyasha lead her to a clearing to the right of the camp. Before he accompanied her against a tree he searched the area for any unwanted disturbance. Once he crouched down next her, he let his gaze fall on the surrounding trees that were beginning to sprout leaves once again now that the taint of the underworld had begun to vanish.

"What is it you would like to talk about Inuyasha? I wouldn't mind getting to walk a little more before dark." Kagome was becoming little more anxious every moment that Inuyasha sat there in silence. Why would he bring her some where secluded and then just stare off into space? _Men._

Turning to Kagome's almond eyes, Inuyasha melted into Kagome. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he pulled her into his chest and wrapped his fingers through her raven hair. Kagome's cheek rested under his chin and silky white hair cascaded around her body falling to her waist. She was surprised at this and then again she wasn't. Inuyasha cared for her, but he rarely came this close to showing it, which was the surprise.

His body felt warm and he didn't seem to mind when she snuggled further into his form. The night was quickly approaching and a chill seeped into the air giving Kagome goose bumps up her arms. At her shiver, Inuyasha opened his haori and guided her hands under its warmth and around his bare chest. Kagome's cheeks colored at enjoying the feel of his bare skin against hers. This was definitely different than their shy talks about feelings. This was the most he had ever done to open up to her.

Kagome's heart beat quickened and she sat half in his lap afraid to move; she didn't want this moment to end, ever. She didn't want to speak, just in case it caused realization to dawn in his head what he was doing. Being pushed away from him at this point would crush her soul and she didn't know if she would be able to open up to him in a very long time or ever.

Catching his breath, Inuyasha trembled beneath Kagome's fingers. He had been so close to losing her and in this moment, he knew that without her, his life was meaningless. So much had happened between them to intertwine their lives together, that one could not last without the other. Their souls were connected and to tear them apart would cause destruction on both ends.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered over the slight breeze. "I have never been able to tell you how I feel because I thought it would cause un-necessary strain on your heart. I have always thought that you would out live me and I wanted you to still find happiness after everything is done with the shikon jewel." Inuyasha paused to see if Kagome had anything to say, but once noticing that she was continuing to listen he went on in a voice trying not to crack.

"But I have come to realize that I should have told you all along. I've realized that I have only been running from what is right in front of me. You are my world Kagome and without you I am nothing. I would give my whole life for a few brief moments with you. I regret all the time that I have missed where you could have been in my arms and I failed you by pushing you away." Inuyasha tilted her head up and nuzzled his face close to her ear as he spoke softly.

"If I die tomorrow I will die in peace because I know that everything that I have wanted to say has been said. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to protect you the way I promised. I would as soon die as see what Naraku had done to you ever done again. Seeing you like that broke my heart."

Kagome searched his face with her dark eyes and hugged him as tightly as her arms could. She was still weak and she couldn't squeeze half as hard as she would have liked. She wanted him to feel her, to know what she felt in the strength of her embrace.

"Kagome," Inuyasha stammered. "I love you and I'm sorry it has taken me so long to tell you."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat when those three little words sunk in. It was a terrifying relief to finally hear him say what she had waited so long to hear. She had almost let herself die and if she had, Kagome would never have heard those words roll off Inuyasha's lips. This moment made all the pain worth every prick.

A thought slammed into her head to ruin her pleasure as soon as she begun to think about their possible future. They might not have a future. She belonged to Sanorai in a way that Inuyasha would never be able to accept. If he had known what was done, Inuyasha would never be telling her this right now. Shame washed over her she tried to push away from his embrace with vain. The more she pushed the tighter he gripped her and his eyes became orbs that reflected sadness, which made her breath catch in her throat. Breathing became increasingly difficult.

"I don't deserve this or you. If only you knew how long I waited to hear those words and now I can't accept them." Kagome choked as her eyes filled with tears.

Inuyasha held her tighter against his chest if that was even possible and turned her face to his. "Don't say that, Kagome. You don't mean it. You and I are meant to be together. What could possibly stand in our way now that I have you with me?"

"I see that Sanorai has become part of our group. Has he told you what's been done? I belong to him." Kagome couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely down her face. It was heart wrenching to tell the one you love that you belong to another. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha."

Kagome could feel his heart breaking, but a twinge of resolve lay on the edge of his emotions. It was twice as hard for her to tell him what happened when she could feel his heart race and the pain that threatened to crush his heart.

"Kagome, listen to me." Inuyasha slid his arm under her legs and pulled her completely into his lap with her nose almost touching his. "I know about the bond and what was involved with it. It wasn't your fault. You are mine, not his, if you would have me."

"But how is that possible? I know that part of the bond was severed but the mark is still on my face."

"I can feel your heart beat, Kagome. Do you understand what that means?" Inuyasha asked as he smoothed loose strands of hair from her face, exposing pink cheekbones. Tears continued to run down her chin and drop into her lap.

"I can feel yours as well, but I don't know what that has to with Sanorai."

"Kaede informed me that it was possible to bond with two people at once. If your heart loved me, then part of that bond was to me. When Naraku cut your wings from your body, he severed the bond between you and Sanorai, the bond left, is the linking of you and I. I believe that's why the mark on your face has smoothed. That mark was put there with your heart, not by force." Inuyasha pointed his finger at her chest to emphasize the connection between them. Touching her heart and then his.

Kagome's mind flashed to the past. She did remember thinking that she was with Inuyasha that entire night; she only realized it was Sanorai when awaking the next morning. Which needless to say, wrecked her whole world.

"So, that's why I have felt so much of you. Now that I'm not connected to Sanorai I can feel all of you." Kagome's shoulders sagged from releasing the tension between her shoulder blades. So much had changed in such a short time.

Wiping the tears from her face she fixed him with a hard look. "Don't you ever hold back important information from me ever again? I have loved you for a long time Inuyasha, so much that I could only picture a lonely life without you. I want to be yours with my whole heart, but promise me that you won't hold back from me anymore. And quit treating me like I'm breakable."

Smiling at her renewed attitude Inuyasha tilted her head back and pressed his lips against hers with a firm answer. All the irritation with him washed away and she gave into his kiss and bathed in the warmth of his body.

"Monk!" Sango yelled as she chased Miroku with a cooking pot around their resting area. "I am no fool! You stay away from The Sworn women, or I'll let them deal with you and you already know that some of them have youkai!"

Villagers who took the oath to fight in the Final Battle had started calling themselves The Sworn and the name had caught on quickly. It was easier to identify a group when a name was put to it. Common sense really.

Sango had been relieved when Miroku and Shippo returned to them. She had worried that she would die before seeing them again. Miroku was a thorn in her foot at times, but she continued to care deeply for him. Sometimes she seriously wondered why, especially when she had to chase him away from other women. A monk should have learned by now, even a lecherous monk, especially with her to look over his shoulder.

"Sango, you are over reacting!" Miroku squealed as he ducked another blow from a cooking pot. "I was merely asking her a question! There is no need for this…."

Sango snapped cold eyes to his face as she skidded to a halt. "You will learn Miroku to keep your hands to yourself."

"Sango, you know you are the only woman for me." Miroku smoothed out his robe while he warily eyed Sango's cooking pot. "I don't know why you get so worked up when I simply talk with another woman."

Sango's eyebrow rose questioningly as she considered smacking the pot against his forehead once again. Touching another woman's bottom was not merely talking, Miroku was such jerk!

"Forgive me for interrupting you, my lady Sango." Shinoba kneeled with one knee and one fist touching the ground, head bent. "I was wondering if you would care to walk with me and discuss battle arrangements for the upcoming fights."

"Shinoba, get up. I am no one important enough to kneel to. I would gladly take you up on your offer though." Sango sighed. She decided to give up on Miroku for now. She would have plenty of time later to thoroughly beat him with cooking supplies.

Shinoba noticed Sango's mood and lowered his eyebrows when his eyes scanned over the monk. His displeasure with Miroku was painted across his face and his body tensed with Miroku's movement, ready to pounce like a cat stalking prey.

Shinoba offered his arm to Sango and she interlocked with his as they strolled from her tent area and away from Miroku. She didn't want a fight to erupt between two fool men.

"Excuse me for noticing, but why would one such as you deal with the likes of him?" Shinoba asked as he looked in Miroku's direction. She could feel his muscles flex beneath her fingers. Maybe he was just being over protective; many of The Sworn took their duty to protect them quite literally. Miroku was not with them when the original introductions were made, so few considered him part of the Group of Legend.

Laughing under her breath, Sango brightened at the question ironically. "You know, I have wondered that for a long time, Shinoba. I know that he cares for me and I care for him. I guess you just hope for the best and take what you can get."

"I mean no disrespect, but I disagree with you. You deserve much better than a lecher. You would be the last person I would ever think to settle with one who disrespects you." Shinoba stopped walking and turned to Sango with a hard look. "I look up to you and refuse to see you treated like a door mat."

Sango searched his icy face with concern. She had never known him to speak out of line or to blatantly talk down to Miroku. She could tell that they disliked each other but she had thought it was just a battle of personalities, but it appeared to go deeper.

"I make my own choices and I do them for reasons that I sometimes don't understand myself. I love him and truly believe that in the end, there will only be me." Sango squeezed Shinoba's arm and led him back into a slow walk. "I appreciate your concern."

"If this is the path you choose, then I will step out of the way, but I will continue to follow you. I cannot promise his well-being if he continues to act out of place. I will die before harm comes to our General. Any type of arm, whether it is physical or emotional." His hand found hers and he patted her grip on his arm. Sango had a hard time telling whether he liked her as a friend or maybe as something a little more. She really didn't have the energy for Miroku, let alone another strong minded man.

"I am not the General. I have only helped. Sanorai is more of a General than I am." Sango's eyes widened with surprise. She knew many things about battle, but she wasn't sure that she wanted to be the one to lead them into battle. There were too many lives that could die from a misjudgment. She just didn't want to be responsible for the life or death of so many people.

"We have chosen you to lead us. Sanorai is only considered a helper, a hound to do what pleases you. We have learned his background and know that you are more qualified. You have the battle background and hands-on experience from your village. We will do what you say, it has been unanimously decided." Shinoba smiled while his eyes searched over the disarray of soldiers. "I know we may not be much, but we refuse to lose. Every last one of us will improve in whatever you wish us to improve in. Many have learned to use their weapons well. We won't fail you."

"It's not you that I'm afraid will fail me. I'm afraid that I will fail you. I will try my best, but it will be up to you to look after each other. We hunt the bigger game and it will be critical that you keep Naraku's demons from interfering." Sango's mind started to think in battle tactics as soon as she accepted what they needed from her. It wasn't that they needed to be watched, but more that they just needed a person to look to, to ask advice. She had already told them most of what she knew and even some things that her dad had talked of but never had done.

"You could never fail us, Sango. We will be your armor and you the blade that pierces Hell's heart." Pride gleamed from Shinoba's face as he tugged at the red band around his forehead. It still surprised Sango that they had already separated themselves in rank and village techniques. The born leaders were leading drills and commanding attention, while the followers listened and learned, throwing an opinion in here and there.

The youkai stayed off to the sides and came up with their own battle strategies. Their human partners tended to stay with them, giving their own opinions on what should be done in certain instances. Tan and Sakura lead the group with strong personalities and hard resolve on what would and wouldn't work. They were quite the pair. Sango had accidentally run into them arguing in the woods by themselves. Tan apparently wasn't just a boar, he could transform into quite the handsome man. His hair was long and dark, held back by a brown leather cord. He had a strong jaw outlined with a well kept goatee trimmed into a point. Tan had large shoulders and a defined bare chest. Leather cords were tied around his biceps, defining the muscles in his arms. Suede tan pants hung loose around his waist. The only thing that screamed youkai about him was the brilliant green of his hard eyes.

Sango had always wondered how strong a demon had to be to take human form. The only ones she had met had either been hanyou or powerful beyond belief. Goose bumps ran across her arms when she thought about how strong Tan must be.

It didn't surprise Sango to see them arguing. Tan and Sakura were probably lovers that had daily skirmishes over stupid things. Inuyasha and Kagome, Seshoumaru and Rin, she and Miroku, all were alike when it came to giving each other a hard time. One day she would get close to Sakura and hopefully talk about her and Tan. They were a beautiful couple if they were in fact lovers. Sakura had gold hair cut short at her shoulders and large brown eyes that swallowed everything in sight. Her skin was lighter than most in Japan, but she couldn't answer why her hair was the color of the sun instead of raven like most Japanese.

"I must get back to work, Sango, there are always things that need to be done. I think I will start by getting people to tidy up the camp. It's much easier to get things rolling if everything is in order, especially if a battle was to ensue any time soon." Delicately gripping her hand, Shinoba bent his head and kissed her finger tips. "I enjoy our talks, if you need anything please let me know. I will be keeping eye on your monk. Until next time."

Shinoba glided off into the camp and disappeared into a group of soldiers. Sango let go of her breath and concentrated on slowing her heart beat. She really wished he would quit kissing her hand when he would leave her like that; it was confusing for her heart. She needed to take her mind off of Shinoba and find a few things to argue with Miroku about.

And that is the next chp. It's mainly filler, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please obey the button and review! Much love, Lou


	13. Chapter 13

Strength of an Ally

**I think it's unlucky to call it chp 13 so I gave it a title! Enjoy!**

"I will not be defeated again! That mutt and his friends will pay for taking his witch from me. I may have the main piece of the jewel shard but I need her life to give Hell access to the world." Flexing his fingers he tightened them into a fist that caused his claws to bore into his palm. Blood trickled down his wrists as his lips twitched into a malicious smile.

Icy eyes filled with venom fell across a mangy being huddled at Naraku's feet. His dirty black hair hung in a loose pony tail and stray wisps were platted against his high cheek bones. What was left of a suede bandanna hung in straps over his head and did little to keep his hair away from his sharp blue eyes. Furs hung from his boney form and barely covered his private areas giving him a vulnerable air. He was a mere shadow of what he truly once was and could be again if he could escape Naraku.

"You will never win. You are the scum that clings between the toes of those beasts you call allies." Koga spat. Even though he was worn down, he refused to let Naraku break his spirit. He could endure the torture and being pushed around, but to lose Kagome would be a pain he couldn't live with. It would eat away at his conscious until there was nothing left but insanity. She was too important to Japan.

True, he hadn't talked with her in quite a while, but he still watched over her from a distance and helped when that mangy mutt, Inuyasha, couldn't. Koga knew that Kagome only thought of him as a friend, but that would never change his feelings for her and he would die before he let Naraku take her.

Naraku quickly jammed his foot into Koga's rib cage and sent him hurtling to his back with Koga's arms covering his new wound. It didn't take much to crack his ribs; he was fed little and even his demon powers were beginning to weaken. His wounds were healing more slowly and scars were forming across his back where he was whipped over and over again. "Will you ever break!? I have taken the King of Wolves and turned him into a groveling dog with nothing left to rule and yet you still defy me?"

"You can hurt my body, Naraku, but you will never break my spirit. I am a King and will return to my rightful position once you are defeated. If you even think of laying one hand on Kagome, I will slice you from navel to neck and watch as you entrails roll onto the floor." Koga's eyes turned to ice as he rolled back onto his bruised knees. Defiance written across his face.

Naraku roared with laughter laced with murder. "Do you think I haven't already? She barely lives now, dog. I sliced her to pieces as she begged for Inuyasha to save her. Not you Koga, but Inuyasha. Too bad he actually did show up because I was on my way back to you. I knew you would enjoy watching her scream for me and I know how pleased you would be to watch her life fade from her body. I was hoping to show this to Inuyasha as well, but it seems he is much harder to capture than you. So, when I get her back I will have to settle for you." Naraku's smile made him look morosely insane. His eyes switched from pleasure to anger within seconds. His instability was displayed across his face, which was a change from his constant calm. Both moods were equally terrifying and the worst was to be expected.

"She will come for you when I tell her I have you here. She may not love you, but she is very loyal to her friends. A disgusting quality. Once she is well, if she hasn't already died, I will send word of your present condition. I expect they will come quickly unless Inuyasha has a say in it." Naraku turned his back on Koga and walked confidently toward the door, before exiting he turned his head back to Koga for one last jibe. "You better hope they come quickly, Koga, the longer you are here, the worse your death will be. I'll make sure Drakon tortures you every day just enough to keep you from dying and the cycle will continue for as long as I can keep that pathetic soul of yours from breaking. That's the key, you know. Give you enough hope to keep you hanging on." Sneering, he walked out.

Koga cringed as he glanced over his shoulder at the huge beast called Drakon. Drakon was massive and covered in sores and puss. His left leg was cut off to the knee and he walked with a large limp. Koga wouldn't even call it walking; it was more like heaving from side to side, but making distance. His head was bald and his ears were twice the sized of his head making Drakon's entire body look disproportioned. His arms were covered with muscles that allowed him to drag a large hammer around behind him. Needless to say, he wasn't the easiest thing to look upon.

"It's time for your daily beating." It rasped from a throat clinging with mucus.

Koga shuddered as Drakon dragged his bruised body to the torture chamber.

************************************************************

"Seshoumaru-_sama_!" Rin screamed making sure he heard the emphasis on 'sama.' "Please give my Rikosama back to me. I wish to practice."

"I have decided that it's too dangerous for you. I didn't save you those years ago for you to kill yourself with a weapon that I gave you." Seshoumaru stated flatly. He was not amused by her recent tirades. Her emotions had been becoming entirely too flip-floppy and he could never really guess what she was actually thinking or what temper she would pick for the day.

"If you don't give me back my weapon I will……I will……well I don't know what I will do but I promise it won't be good!" Rin fumed. She had no idea what she would do. She wanted to tell him that she would leave him but it would hurt too much if he simply didn't care. She needed him to need her, but the reality was that he was a Demon Lord, why would he need a scrawny human girl?

"When you decide what you will do let me know." Seshoumaru quirked an eyebrow and waited for a response.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhh!!!!" Rin clenched her fists and stormed off towards Kaede, leaving Seshoumaru lounging under a tree with her Rikosama safely tucked in his white kimono.

She couldn't even remember how he had taken it from her. She had it when she curled up in her sleeping pallet and then the next morning she spent almost twenty minutes searching for it. Seshoumaru must have taken it from her in the night.

Rin's cheeks colored at the thought of Seshoumaru digging in her sleeping pallet with her, almost naked, curled up in it. _That dog!_

"Why are you in such a hurry, pretty girl?" Rin jumped and searched for the voice that startled her during her tirade. "I'm up here."

Looking up, Rin scanned her eyes over a long muscular panther stretched out on a tree branch. His eyes were a fierce yellow which contradicted his lounging posture and his chin rested lightly on his front paws.

"Do all youkai lounge in hidden places just to scare the wits out of me!?" Rin's glare turned cold. "I have had about enough of youkai! Was there something you needed, cat?" Rin asked murderously.

"Touchy little human aren't we?" The cat asked slyly as he stretched his legs and gracefully hopped from the tree to the ground. "My name is Corba."

Rin's brown eyes opened in shock. _Corba!_? That was a name whispered in stories long past and in children's fairy tales. He was supposed to be a champion among youkai and always fought among the youkai he considered following the right path. Corba was known to be cunning and quite sly. Rin never imagined that he was real…….

"The Corba?" Rin asked hesitantly. There was no need to cause trouble if he was as strong as the stories implied.

"Hmmm I didn't realize my name would still be known. Tell me, human, why do you smell strongly of Seshoumaru?" Corba slowly walked towards Rin with suspicion sparkling across his yellow eyes.

Rin stepped backwards cautiously making sure she didn't trip on anything that would put her in a worse position. "Because he is my friend. Why would you care?"

"What is he doing here? Seshoumaru is not a demon that would find himself fighting on the side of good. Does he plan to switch sides unexpectedly or is there something here he cares for?"

"What!? He would never betray us! And I don't believe you, he is good. A little different with his ways, but he is good! Seshoumaru fights beside Inuyasha and besides, he knows I would kill him if he jeopardized our ally's lives." Rin tensed and drew her eyebrows into a scowl. Who did this Corba think he was?

A low rumble erupted from Corba's throat as his head swung back with laughter. "So he has changed his ways has he? Because of a human girl!? Much has changed in my absence."

"Not as much as you think." Seshoumaru growled. "I fight for what benefits me."

Rin and Corba snapped their heads to Seshoumaru who had appeared suddenly like usual.

"Ahh Seshoumaru I have never heard of you taking a human woman to bed before. Tastes change over the years eh?" Corba's body began to transform before them into a human physique. "I've always liked them…"

Short black hair waved in every direction, occasionally hiding fierce yellow eyes. His sly grin over whelmed his face and white teeth sparkled with two fangs hanging over his bottom lip. A short black kimono hung above his knees and was tied tightly at the waist by a yellow silk belt. Rin figured it was short for easy movement; she wore the same when she was a child. She almost wished she could wear one now, but showing her legs made her blush more the older she turned.

Seshoumaru's face turned to stone and his eyes gleamed with rage. "I have done no such thing!"

"Well, if you do not want her that way, I wouldn't mind taking her. She is pretty for a human and I like her feisty temper." Corba's smile widened as he reached a hand towards Rin's cheek.

A growl erupted from Seshoumaru's throat as he slapped Corba's hand away. "You do not have permission to touch her."

"I didn't think so, but I just wanted to make sure." Light danced across Corba's eyes. "So I am glad you are fighting on our side this time, Seshoumaru. I have just arrived and I think I will check out what soldiers I have to work with. Probably pathetic."

Corba glanced at Rin once last time before he strutted off towards camp. "Youkai!!" Rin yelled and stomped her feet on the hard ground.

"Stay away from him. I will have to kill him if he takes your virginity. He will take what he wants, so stay away!" Seshoumaru emphasized the last part making sure Rin understood. He would allow no one to touch Rin. In a way, she belonged to him and no one else.

"I will kill him before he has the chance if you give me back my weapon." Rin pleaded. Her cheeks were a little hot from Seshoumaru talking about her virginity but her weapon was still foremost in her mind.

"No. And do as I say, stay away from him or I will punish you." Seshoumaru turned his back and glided back to his tree.

_Stupid youkai! They are all stupid!! I hate them all! _Rin screamed in her head.

Seshoumaru delicately slid down the tree until he was positioned comfortably with his legs crossed and elbows against his knees. Why would Corba show his face here? He hadn't been seen in almost a hundred years. Some said he found a human wife and lived away from civilization. The last time he came out was during the war between Seshouamru's father and the cat demons. Needless to say, he was not on the dog demon side.

This battle must interest him. But why? Seshoumaru scanned the camp until he found Corba introducing himself to Inuyasha and Kagome. Corba was a sly demon; Seshoumaru decided he would keep a very close eye on him. Seshoumaru didn't want to have to worry about him getting near Rin either.

She was stubborn enough to not pay heed to what Seshoumaru told her and he just didn't feel like having to fight a youkai with Corba's amount of power. At least, not yet.

*************************************

**I know this isn't as long as the rest of the chapters, but I just wanted to throw some new characters in and introduce an old ally. What's an Inuyasha story without Koga? Setting up for future chapters, I will throw some curve balls soon. So stay tuned. Please review!! **


	14. Chapter 14

The sun had begun setting in the horizon causing slashes of pink, purple, and orange to dance across the sky. There were few clouds and a light breeze tickled the newly sprouted leaves on the trees in Inuyasha's camp. Kagome scanned the sky and sighed. She rarely had time these days to just sit and stare at nature and calm her racing nerves, which she had plenty of, being in the company of so many youkai.

She snuck away from Inuyasha while he saw to a petty argument between some of the newly arrived soldiers. They were having a hard time adjusting to a woman, Sango, giving them their orders. It would take little to convince them again, once Inuyasha beats some sense into them. Sango had much more experience with demon extermination than any of them. Her entire family lived for the purpose of killing demons; her rightful place was to lead the foot soldiers and teach them the easiest ways to slay demons while staying alive.

Kagome was perched on a small rock beneath a large tree that had begun to live again once Naraku and his minions left the area. She had the two pieces of the Staff of the Worlds leaning against her as she inspected them and tried to come up with ways to fit them together. It was becoming an exhausting task; they simply just didn't fit together. She couldn't figure out how it could be used anyway. It was beginning to become a waste of time and effort. How could this piece of ancient junk do anything?

It didn't take much for Kagome to give up on the Staff for a few moments. Her head had been hurting more and more lately and thinking never really helped. Rubbing her temples, she leaned further into the tree and sighed again. There was so much to think about, it was impossible to keep her mind from racing.

Naraku was first and foremost. He had almost the entire jewel shard; he could be ridiculously close to unleashing Hell on Earth while she and her companions were sitting around trying to figure out where he went. Kagome didn't think it would be too hard; follow the path of decay and destruction. Once they found him was what worried her. What were his plans and what would he do once they found him?

True, they had plenty of youkai to fight with them and thousands of dedicated soldiers. Well, she wouldn't exactly call them all soldiers, many were just villagers who had picked up a weapon for the first time, but they were steadily learning. Sango and Sanorai lead practices every day. The question was, would they be able to stop Naraku before he opened the Gate to Hell…… Once that was done, it wouldn't matter how many people they had fighting with them; all would be lost.

Kagome's ears perked at the sound of a bird squawking a few paces away. Lifting her eyes to the tree tops, there was a small bit of rustling and found a black bird jumping up and down on a tree branch. Kagome pushed herself off her rock and went to the tree. On the ground, under the bird, there was a folded piece of paper. When Kagome reached down to pick it up the bird flew off into the sky leaving her alone in the forest clearing once again.

Kagome carefully unfolded the note and tensed at what she read:

_Kagome,_

_I am forced to write you this and I am sorry to put you in a bind. I have been captured by Naraku and he threatens to kill me if you do not present yourself to him. Follow the Raven when you are ready, just call to him. Please do not come, Kagome, I beg you. I will find my own way out. He lets me write this because he wants me to have hope. And I do hope. I pray that you will stay far away from here. Your death will be the death of Japan. You know which is more important._

_Koga_

Kagome clenched her fists and searched the area for the mysterious black bird that belonged to Naraku. She should have known, black birds were usually a negative fore warning. A small knot formed in the back of her throat and she choked back the tears that were forcing themselves to the surface.

"Damn you, Naraku. You know what I will choose!!" Kagome screamed into the trees. "Japan would mean nothing without my friends…."

"Who are you talking to, Kagome, and what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Turning her head, Kagome scanned Inuyasha's face, as usual, filled with concern. This time he had need to concern, though. She would not let Naraku murder Koga. She wouldn't let him hurt any of her friends, not now, not ever. No one would die for her sake.

Kagome tossed the note to Inuyasha and watched his strained expression as he read it.

"You don't actually plan on going, right?" Inuyasha crumpled the note in his fist as he walked to Kagome. "Answer me, Kagome. You don't plan on believing this, right?"

Kagome's tears fell freely down her face and dripped off her chin. She couldn't leave Koga with Naraku, she just couldn't.

"No, you will not go! Naraku will kill Koga either way and you know that you are more important than one person….." Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and pressed her cheek against his shoulder. "He may not even have Koga. It's probably a ploy."

"I can't just leave him there, Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled through his haori. Her eyes searched his face for some type of understanding. She wanted him to understand why she couldn't leave Koga.

"Kagome, I will not let you hand yourself back to Naraku. I have only just gotten you back. We will find another way." Inuyasha said in voice nearing a whisper. "You will not go and that's final."

Kagome's eyes snapped to Inuyasha's face with a level look. "You will not tell me what I can and can't do, Inuyasha. I respect what you say, but I will not leave a friend to die because of me." Kagome wiped the tears from her cheeks and pushed away from Inuyasha. "I know we can find a way to make this work. I won't leave you, but this camp must move forward. We can't sit here any longer and wait for Naraku to make the first move. If we can catch him off guard, then maybe we can save Koga. He would be a valuable ally."

Inuyasha clenched his fists and glared at the ground. "We don't need Koga. But, if you promise to stay with me I will see that we move towards Naraku within the next few days. Don't you even think of running off in the night either, you will sleep beside me."

Kagome grumbled under her breath something about 'pigheaded youkai.' Raising her voice, Kagome jabbed her finger into his chest. "It would be indecent for me to sleep with you! I can't believe you even suggest it. I love you, but we are not married and I don't need anything else on my conscious." Kagome's cheeks colored as she thought back to that night with Sanorai. In her mind he was Inuyasha, so in truth, she felt like they had already been together in an indecent way. She would succumb to him too easily to be that close to him at night where she could hear his steady breathing and imagine his heart beat if her head laid on his chest.

"You will sleep with me and it is final. I refuse to let you sneak off into the night after someone who probably isn't even there. I don't care what you consider decent or indecent. You stay with me. It's no secret that you are mine." Inuyasha looped his arm through Kagome's and she stubbornly followed him back to camp dragging the staff pieces behind her.

She wished she could have made her decision without Inuyasha's input. Kagome didn't want to go against his wishes but if came down to Koga's life she would leave Inuyasha to save a friend. She hated to think that her life resorted in people becoming pawns on a board game; it took away life's value and she would never let that happen. There must be a way that she could save Koga and get away from Naraku with her life. Inuyasha would be unhappy, but there was nothing else she could do. Throwing someone's life away wasn't an option.

**********************************

"We need to have a meeting and talk about our plans. Inuyasha informed me today that he plans on moving forward as soon as possible. He wants to catch Naraku off guard." Sanorai explained as Gigi sat next to him patiently. She continued to rub her thumb over her bow until her skin cracked from splinters in the wood. It had become a nervous habit when she was around Sanorai and she rarely noticed until her thumb would ache.

Her golden hair was held back in a low pony tail trailing curls down her back. Gigi's strong eyes searched the ground trying to find anything to pull her attention away from Sanorai for just a few moments. She still hadn't forgiven him and she wasn't sure she ever could, but her heart continued to yearn for his touch. She tried to pretend that she didn't love him anymore but she could never bring herself to completely cut away from him. Sanorai apologized daily and consistently tried to envelope her with his embrace. Gigi just couldn't bring herself to give in even though she wanted to with all of her heart. Her mind fought her desires with every heart beat.

"Well, then plan it. Every one will come. I agree with Inuyasha, it's time to move forward and put an end to the madness that Naraku weaves into this world. You are an angel, Sanorai, you must not let Naraku destroy the pathway to Heaven or reincarnation. It's your duty." Gigi stretched out her legs and scanned over her new attire. Sanorai had acquired traveling breeches, a white pullover shirt, and soft suede boots that went to her knees. It was unusual clothing according to the Japanese style, but Sanorai said that he had seen women wear it in other places far away and that she would be more comfortable in them.

The breeches fit a little tight by Gigi's standards and the white shirt was so thin that it was almost transparent. Gigi almost refused to wear it the first time she noticed, but after a few days she admitted that it was much easier to fight in, giving her limbs their full range of motion.

"I know what my duty is, Gigi Gandore." Sanorai stated as he pushed himself into a standing position. Gigi's eyes widened and her mouth came open after she heard Sanorai say her full name. "Close your mouth before bugs become your dinner. Why are you so surprised? I have been meaning to give your last name back. You have never been a servant in my mind anyway, now it is official. You are your own person and always have been. Now you have your name as well."

Gigi used her bow as support as she pulled herself up on shaky knees. She never thought Sanorai would give her name back so freely. Servants were considered possessions and therefore the Masters took away their last names. Having your full name was an honor and officially meant she was released from servitude. She would have left anyway, with last name or not, but to have it freely was a boulder that Sanorai removed from her conscious. She had never heard of a Master releasing his servants, it was only in stories. Gigi's heart soared.

"I hope you don't plan on leaving me now. I need you. I know you will never forgive me, but I ask you to accept me." Sanorai untied his haori, exposing his large smooth chest. Slipping his arms out of the sleeves, Sanorai dropped it on the ground. Large wings spread out longer than his arm span, glittering different shades of white. "I am Sanorai, Angel, Protector of the Realms, Judge of the Dead, and Seeker of Forsaken Souls. I lay myself bare at your feet, Gigi Gandore. Accept me and walk beside me as long as we live."

Gigi's cheeks colored as she looked around murderously at the random array of soldiers who gawked at them from the side. Many turned tail and ran at her glare, while others smiled and hooted at Sanorai. Gigi raised her hand and angrily waved at them to leave, but it was too late really. The entire camp would hear fifty different versions of this story with Gigi smack in the middle before sunset.

"Sanorai," Gigi said through clenched teeth. "This is no time for us to discuss this. And you know you are not supposed to show your wings. People will ask questions; you don't exactly look like a bird youkai. We will talk after all of this with Naraku is done."

Sanorai's eyebrows drew low as he stalked to her with a scowl. Before she could turn around and stomp off, Sanorai swooped her into the crook of his arms and cradled her against his chest. "Now you listen to me, woman. I will not wait until later to discuss us. Later might be too late and I want to have you now."

His wings beat back and forth as they rose into the sky and hovered to the side of camp. Soldiers and youkai scurried around their tents and sleeping dens picking up the area and packing the horses which were hitched close by. They looked like small bugs from their height. Brown faded into green and the forest around them looked like it was recovering from a sickness. The sky was clear and only a few clouds dotted the blue, giving Sanorai and Gigi a full view of the land.

"Now we have no one to disturb us except the birds and I have a feeling they will stay clear of us. I need you to hear me out. I have been walking on egg shells with you since we left my palace. You know I have laid my heart at your feet and all you do is step lightly around it like it was never there at all. I want you, Gigi and only you. You must stop treating me like an enemy. You hardly even make eye contact with me anymore and if I see one more soldier try to make you his woman I will explode! I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to take care of you and protect you. I know you loved me once, please let me try to get you there again."

Gigi tilted her chin up enough to deliberately make eye contact. Her scowl became soft once she saw the pleading look on Sanorai's face. She had been putting off this conversation because she knew she would give in and all she wanted was to be mad. She found it harder and harder lately to stay angry when he looked at her with such sad eyes. He was an angel and last thing she wanted was to break his spirit. Maybe it was time for her to just give in. She had never stopped loving him, as much as she tried to push him from her heart; he always managed to squeeze back into the front of her mind.

Her cheeks burned the more she sunk into his sky blue orbs. His bare chest suddenly seemed incredibly smooth against her skin and her breathing became forced. It irritated her to know that he could jumble her nerves with a single look.

"Okay, Sanorai." Gigi squeaked. "I'm willing to try." She didn't want him to know her true feelings just yet. It would be embarrassing to admit that she acted foolish just to watch him squirm. "But, if you as much as look in the direction of another girl, I'm done. And don't come crying to me when I kick you on your ass." Gigi crossed her arms and gave him the hardest look she could muster from someone dangling in the air completely at the others mercy.

Sanoria's expression turned pleasant and he hugged her against his chest a little tighter. "Thank you." Sanoria's relief was evident and written across his face. The tension in his arms softened and light danced across his eyes. Gigi's own tension melted in his embrace as they glided back to the ground. She hardly even noticed or cared about the soldiers staring and pointing at them as they floated through the sky.

It didn't take long for her to regain her bearing once her feet touched solid Earth. They still needed to meet with the others and figure out their plan. "Let's head to Inuyasha's tent. We have much to discuss. Now don't think you are completely forgiven. You have plenty to make up for. You are very lucky that the bond between you and Kagome has broken. It would be a shame to have to stay near someone you don't love because of a mistake. A very big mistake, I might add." Gigi looked down her nose and then went to Inuyasha's tents with Sanorai on her heels.

******************************************

"I had suspected you were an Angel, Sanorai. Your name tickled at my memory. Sanorai of the Moon, is that what I hear villagers whisper in the night?" Corba sat relaxed with his legs crossed and arms drooped over is knees. He reminded Rin of Seshoumaru because he looked at ease but he would pounce with deadly accuracy with little more than a seconds warning.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat to the side together quietly talking of battle plans. Inuyasha constantly shook his head and pointed at the sleeping bag next to him while she scowled. Rin had no idea why they had been fighting so much this morning but it didn't surprise her. Inuyasha was probably just as hard to live with as Seshoumaru.

Seshoumaru sat leaned against a tree with a stone cold face. A person who didn't know him would think he wasn't paying a lick of attention to the conversations around him, but Rin knew that every word was chiseled in his brain. Every time Rin glanced at her Rikosama peeking out of his haori, Seshoumaru's yellow eyes chilled and Rin could swear that icicles hung from his chin.

Miroku and Sango sat together with a new acquaintance, Shinoba. He seemed to follow Sango every where she went like a small puppy. Miroku tried to ignore it but sometimes Rin noticed he was in a poor mood after a conversation with Shinoba.

Gigi sat with her bow over her shoulder next to Sanorai. Color bloomed across her cheek bones anytime anyone made eye contact. The entire camp saw Sanorai fly her off into the sky, Rin wondered why and what happened for her to be so embarrassed. Rin loved to fly with Seshoumaru; she could see the whole world when they soared through the sky together.

Tan and Sakura were a new addition to the group that made battle decisions. Tan had been around and seen many battles and many life times. His knowledge was valuable and his opinion, though often negative, was right on. Tan and Sakura were a good match and were very accurate when fighting together. Every suggestion was needed.

"Ahh and you are Corba, the very one villagers speak of in bed time stories?" Sanorai snapped at the panther demon. "I think we have more important matters to discuss than childish fantasies."

"I was merely pointing out the obvious after your earlier charade. I'm just glad to know that we have a few strong allies. I don't wish to lose this battle. I plan on living for many more years." Corba winked at Gigi with a devious smile.

"You won't live too much longer if you don't keep your gestures to yourself, Corba." Sanorai boomed and unconsciously stroked his hand over his sword hilt.

Gigi lifted an eyebrow and looked at Sanorai and Corba questioningly. These situations were bound to arise in a group full of strong minded youkai. Rin was just thankful that Seshoumaru stayed in his own bubble for the time being. She was still irritated with him about her weapon but she had no notions of sticking herself between him and Corba like jam between bread. She would surely get eaten alive.

Rin slowly scooted toward Seshoumaru. She hated to admit that he was a small comfort at some miniscule level. But if a battle broke out, she would rather be next or behind him rather than in the middle.

"Enough! It's time we move on! Sanorai and Sango, you know you are in charge of getting the troops ready to go. Tan and Sakura you have offered your services too, as scouts. We will need you to stay slightly a head of the soldiers and report back if anything is found. Corba, you would also be a useful scout if you would give your services." Inuyasha paused to look at the odd bunch around him. Tilting his head, he peered back at Kagome sitting on the ground. "We have heard news that Naraku has taken prisoners. He has demanded that Kagome be handed over in exchange for their lives."

"No, you cannot go, Kagome." Gigi said in shock.

All around them, their friends shook their heads and exclaimed that she could not go to him.

Kagome's face turned dark as she glared at the back of Inuyasha's head. "We have decided that I am not going to go. As you can see I am not happy about letting friends die. So we must leave immediately and at least try to save who we can."

Inuyasha pointed to each person in turn as he told them to watch her and make sure she doesn't run off in the dark. He had become prickly over her well being. She rarely escaped a few moments without him glued to her side. Rin had pointed out to her a few days earlier that she might as well sew their hips together. Kagome's response was not kind. Rin snickered under her breath.

"We leave at first light tomorrow. Everything must be ready. If anyone has any suggestions please feel free to tell us. We need all the help we can get. This battle could very well determine Japans future." Inuyasha dismissed every one as he went back to Kagome's side. Rin figured he would stay very close to her if he thinks she plans on running to Naraku. It would be unwise of Kagome to do such a thing. Naraku will kill his prisoners anyway and Kagome is too valuable to our side.

Rin felt Seshoumaru rise and brush past her. "Hey! Where are you going Seshoumaru-sama." Rin wondered if she could grab her Rikosama and run, but she knew that would never work. He was too fast and she would just get punished after.

Seshoumaru's face displayed zero emotion, Rin was used to his blank expressions and rarely did it faze her. "Where ever I wish to go, Rin." He said without turning his face to hers.

Rin clenched her fists and followed nearly stepping on his kimono. "Then I will follow." She would bother him because she could and maybe he would get tired enough of her to just give back her weapon. He was going to have to sooner then later anyway. She would need it for battle.

"There is no need for you to follow me. Go back into camp and pack your things." Seshoumaru stated flatly. Rin could almost see the icicles forming along his chin again. She inwardly smiled and continued to steadily walk behind him.

"I have already packed. I decided that I will spend the rest of the day with you. We haven't spent enough time together and if I might die tomorrow I would like to spend today with you." Seshoumaru stopped walking and slowly faced Rin who gave him an impish grin and shrugged her shoulders. She wouldn't let him bully her into going back to camp. She wanted to see what he was up to.

"You will not die tomorrow or anytime soon. Go back to camp." Seshoumaru adjusted his kimono and headed back towards the forest.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Seshoumaru-sama. I'm tired of always doing what you say!" Rin yelled at his back.

Seshoumaru whirled around and wrapped his hands around her shirt and lifted her off the ground. Sticking his nose in her face, his eyes became fire. "Do as I say." He growled.

"No!"Rin choked. It took all of the strength she had left to breath that word. Her knees were shaking and she could see the sun glinting off his teeth. His eyes burned through her soul and she couldn't figure out how she was even breathing.

Seshoumaru released his grip and dropped her on her butt and walked off. "Fine," Rin squealed. "I will see what Corba's doing today!"

Seshoumaru growled in the distance and faded behind the trees as Rin dejectedly stomped back towards camp muttering something about 'stupid youkai.'

**Okay, another chapter done! I hope everybody had a fabulous thanksgiving! Please enjoy and review! Obey the Button!! ~Lou**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I dont own Inuyasha! A big thank you to those of you who review! And to those that dont, thank you for reading! ;)

Kagome sunk to her knees as she quietly wiggled behind a bush. She had been walking all night, jumping at every sound the forest made around her. Inuyasha was going to kill her when he found out that she had gone to save Koga. There was no way she was going to let that bastard Naraku take her friends and dangle them in her face like meat!

It had taken close to the whole night before she had started to skirt the outside of Naraku's camp. The bushes and trees were drying out and turning brown from the evil that permeated the air. What was left of the grass crunched under her feet, making it hard for her walk silently. It seemed everything tried to die when in Naraku's presence.

Kagome let a small whistle of air escape her throat after one of Naraku's minions tramped by her hiding spot. This one had only one eye, while the other was gauged out showing all the way to his brain. A scowl was smeared across his face as he rubbed his axe shaft and sniffed the air above her head. It was hard not to whimper, but she had to be strong if she was going to stay alive. She wasn't stupid, Naraku would kill she and Koga if she just turned herself in. There had to be a better way to find him.

Carefully she crawled out from behind the brush and slowly started backing away. Dawn was quickly approaching and she couldn't just walk through their camp without being noticed immediately during the day. Kagome would have to find camp away from Naraku's scouts and wait till nightfall before she could make it any further.

Before she could take another step, a hand closed around her mouth and smothered a yelp. Fear swam through her veins as she kicked and frantically tried to pull the hand away from her mouth. "I thought I told you not to leave my side, Kagome."

Kagome tilted her chin towards the voice and slid to the ground in relief with his hand still firmly wrapped around her mouth. Inuyasha's eyes flashed with rage and Kagome could see his chin twitching from him clenching his teeth. His hand tightened around her mouth as another distorted figure carrying a sword stomped by without seeing them in the shadows.

Kagome's cheeks began to ache at the pressure, but she had never seen Inuyasha this angry with her and she didn't want to press her luck. His eyes danced with fire and the muscles in his arms bunched tightly around her form. If she wouldn't have known better she could swear that she was his captive. "Inuyasha…" she mumbled through his hand.

"No! I don't want to hear one word from you until we are safely away from here and make camp somewhere." Inuyasha's voice was a razor to her ears. She had directly gone against his wishes. If only she could make him understand. _I'm so stupid sometimes! I hope he forgives me._

Kagome locked her jaw shut and let him carry her a few miles away from Naraku's camp. He was quicker and quieter. She walked like a human he used to say, loud and slow.

She had to admit that her strengths weren't the stealthy kind. She was more of the shoot with magic arrows type and then run away. She was no good as a dead miko.

Kagome sat cross legged in a small cave Inuyasha had found near a tiny water hole. He chose an area that was still alive, which meant they were no where near Naraku's evil. Kagome rested her chin against her fist and starred out into the night. She was a little scared to talk with Inuyasha but she would nervously glance his way when he turned his head away from her.

"Do you want to die?" Inuyasha whispered, his eyes intently searching her face.

Kagome's face went blank as she glanced down at her hands, afraid to make eye contact.

"Answer me, Kagome, do you want to die?" Inuyasha pinched her chin with his thumb and forefinger and forced her gaze to his. "Do you?"

"You know that's not what I came here to do." Kagome said shakily.

"You didn't answer my question."

A ball formed in Kagome's throat, making it hard for her to breath without crying. "No." She choked.

"That's not what it looks like to me. If you want to kill yourself, tell me now so I can turn around and leave this doomed mission." Inuyasha dropped her chin and sat down next to her. "Naraku will kill you and everybody else. You know that. You are not stupid."

Kagome shook her head. _Inuyasha, I am. I'm so sorry. _She thought.

"What was your plan, Kagome? How were you going to get you and Koga out of here alive?" Inuyasha asked accusingly.

Kagome wanted to melt into the stone wall behind her. Inuyasha made her feel smaller and smaller with every sentence. She hadn't thought that far yet. She was going to decide before sunset.

"What do you want me to say, Inuyasha?" Kagome stammered. "I made a mistake." And she had. She thought that saving Koga would make her feel less selfish. Why should she get to stay safely away while Koga was tortured because of her? But really she was being selfish by going to him by risking her life when so many others depended on her. There was no winning. Damned if she did and damned if she didn't. Kagome sighed and let her shoulders droop. She was feeling miserable. Was there anything she could do right? Almost all of her accomplishments were done by mistake.

"I want you to say that you will do what I want. I will not lose you because you aren't thinking!" Inuyasha scolded. "Say it. Say that you will do as I say."

A spark of anger rose from deep inside her and expanded through her body. Who did he think he was? "I will not say that. But I will admit that I was a bit hasty with my decision. It could have been a little more planned out."

Inuyasha clenched his fists and looked away. "You insolent woman!" he growled. "You would have died! Naraku would have ripped you limb from limb and dangled your body parts in your face. Is that what you want? Do you want to die a bloody mess?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Do not say those things! You are such a pig!" Kagome's voice started to shake as she pictured Naraku tearing off her arm the way he did her wings. It terrified her to think about that day, she still had nightmares. Without realizing, she reached up and ran her fingers over the tattoo beside her eye. She was tired of fighting, tired of all the bad things that continually fall in her lap, tired of being strong, and she was especially tired of crying. A tear rolled down her cheek and dropped into her palm leaving its tracks along her face.

Inuyasha's expression went soft and he crouched down over her. "I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean to upset you." Kagome turned her head away to hide her tears.

"Just leave me alone for a minute." She stammered. "I just can't do anything right, Inuyasha. I don't want to fight anymore. I am tired of all the pain."

"It will be done soon and we won't have to fight anymore. We just have to make it through this battle with Naraku and then you and I can start a real life together." Inuyasha carefully turned her chin to him and softly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "We will make it, Kagome. I promise."

"What do you mean a real life, Inuyasha? We have been traveling together for years; that has been our life. It has its up and downs but I thought of it as real." Kagome's nose crinkled as she tried to keep it from running. It never failed to drip when her eyes watered.

"No, Kagome. I want to settle down in one place and stay there as long as it makes us happy." Inuyasha's eyes sparkled and it made Kagome smile. She liked him much better like this than the way he was earlier. "Just you and me, forever." Inuyasha finished with a small smile.

Kagome's tears dried and her heart didn't feel so heavy. She would love to spend her life with Inuyasha but she would also like to find a way home, even if it was just to visit. There was no sense in ruining the moment by throwing that tid-bit in.

"I will stay with you as long as you would like me to. But first, we must survive. So what will we do tomorrow?" Kagome asked faintly while she plucked Inuyasha's hand from his knee and entwined their fingers.

His amber eyes softened as he gazed at their hands. "The others are on their way. I might have had a feeling that you were going to sneak off." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow and smirked. "You actually moved quite a bit faster than I had originally thought. I told the others to move out the second I noticed you were away. It takes much longer for an army to move than a single person."

Kagome nodded. "Okay, then we wait." She scooted close to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted from all the walking and a nap sounded nice. Closing her eyes, she drifted into sleep while Inuyasha ran his claws through her hair.

* * *

The day passed slowly as Inuyasha and Kagome sat in their cave together. They couldn't roam too far or they would get too close to Naraku's camp, so they had to eat nuts and berries from the surrounding area. Kagome was happy about being near a waterhole; she hadn't had a chance to wash off in days. She turned to Inuyasha and slyly glanced at him.

"Inuyasha, don't you think you should wash off? We haven't been able to in days. Might as well get a small bath in before the others catch up, right?" Kagome asked as she nudged him in the side. "I'll help you wash your hair." Kagome cooed and then felt the bridge of her nose blush when Inuyasha's golden eyes snapped to her gaze.

The corner of his lip twitched into a smirk. "You want to wash my hair?" Inuyasha's smile widened. "Kagome, I have never known you to be so bold. You only let me kiss you in the shadows and it took all of my strength just to get you to sleep beside me in camp."

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine I will _not _help you wash your hair! You can be such a jerk sometimes." Kagome crossed her arms and stuck her nose the air.

"I didn't say I didn't want you to. Don't get so huffy!" Inuyasha snapped. He slid himself beside her. "I would actually love you to help me. But are you trying to tell me something?" Inuyasha's smile showed sparkling white teeth with two fangs hanging menacingly over his lower lip.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched and her back stiffened. _That pervert! He's been around Miroku way too much lately. _She wanted to dunk his head in the water over and over until he cried _uncle_!

Kagome put on a seductive face. Pouting round lips erupted from her smooth jaw while her eye lashes fluttered innocently. She dropped a shoulder far enough for her shirt to slip down just enough to expose the top of her breast. Leaning in to Inuyasha, she looked up at him with giant almond eyes begging for him to touch her.

Kagome giggled on the inside when color filled Inuyasha's cheeks and his posture became tense. "You're right, Inuyasha, I am trying to tell you something." Kagome melted over Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gulped and his heart pounded against his rib cage. "Uh-huh" He choked.

"I think you need a bath because you smell like a dog….." Kagome said sweetly while continually fluttering her eyelashes.

Inuyasha fell over with a gasp and Kagome roared with laughter after he grabbed his chest with his hand. The farthest they had come was kissing; it wasn't like she didn't want more, but the time just needed to be perfect. It made her nervous to think that she might die before she truly had the chance to taste him but she didn't want to rush it either. Kagome had waited a long time for him to admit he needed and loved her; the moment _had _to be right. She did admit to herself that waiting caused a huge build-up of sexual frustration, which Inuyasha would hopefully take care of sooner rather than later.

Kagome bent over his sprawled out form and kissed him on the end of his nose. "That's what you get, Inuyasha." Kagome's smile reflected nothing but innocence. "Would you still like to come with me to wash off? It would be nice to relax. And we can watch the sunset from here somewhat before it passes behind the trees."

Inuyasha's hand still clutched his chest and his eyes slowly slid towards Kagome. "You sure know how to give a man a heart attack." Kagome giggled in the background.

Inuyasha picked himself up off the hard ground and rubbed his shoulder where a rock dug into his skin when he fell over. His eyebrows drew low and his eyes scanned the musty cave they had stayed in. Kagome's idea didn't seem so bad. Inuyasha stopped his gaze on Kagome and a mischievous sparkle lit up his eyes as he stalked towards her form.

"I don't know what you're thinking Inuyasha but I already know my answer!" Kagome squealed as she backed away. "And its no!" That look always made her nervous. It said so many things that were not a good idea.

Inuyasha continued his advance until she was backed against the cold stone wall. Inuyasha's smile turned innocent as he placed his hands against the stone, one on each side of her face, while she squirmed between them. "Two can play this game, Kagome." Inuyasha cooed into her hair.

Goosebumps flowed up her arms and down her legs. She could barely suppress the shiver that threatened to shake her body against Inuyasha. She knew he was just messing with her, but if his goal was to send her heart rate soaring, he was doing a damn good job. Kagome figured Inuyasha could hear her heart beat pounding against her ribs.

"I think taking a bath together is a great idea." Inuyasha whispered as he nibbled on her ear lobe. Kagome gasped and her knees nearly buckled sending her sinking to the ground.

Inuyasha caught her and cradled her in the crook of his arms. He headed straight for the water hole, splashed in a little ways, and then dunked her fully clothed. Kagome tore to the surface spluttering water and yelling obscenities. "Inuyasha!!! Si…………"

"You better not!!" Inuyasha interrupted.

Kagome gained her footing and put her fists on her hips as she raised her eyebrow and smirked. He better not think that she won't 'sit' him until the sun comes up the next day! True, she hadn't used that command on him in a long time but right now seemed like the perfect moment!

She pointed her finger at him and opened her mouth. "Ssssss…………."

Before she could get the rest of the word out, Inuyasha flew across the water and tackled her, dunking her head back under the water. "I told you not to say it!" Inuyasha roared with laughter as Kagome pulled a stick out of her wet matted hair. Her glare turned to ice and she pursed her lips in thought. All of her clothes were soaking and water dripped from the sleeves as she inspected its dampness.

"You said you wanted to take a bath!" Inuyasha looked over himself and suddenly wished he would have at least taken off his haori before jumping in. He scoffed at his dripping sleeves and started backing out of the water. This was enough of a bath for him.

Kagome noticed him quickly escaping and dove head first for his stomach and dunked his head under the cold water's surface. "If I can't tell you to give in, then I will just have to make you!" Kagome gasped as she struggled with keeping his head under the water. Inuyasha flailed and kicked until he tossed Kagome over his shoulder and raised himself halfway out of the water.

"Have you had enough?" She giggled while hanging over his shoulder. Her head face-planting into the back of his soaking wet haori. "Why don't you take this off? I'm sure its heavy, especially being wet and all." Kagome said as she plucked at his bright red cloth. She immediately blushed when Inuyasha looked back at her, shiny white hair plastered in chunks over his face.

Moon beams started peaking through the trees, dancing across Kagome's complexion, making her glow in the new night. A breeze ruffled her raven hair and Inuyasha could feel her shiver against his shoulder. So much for them watching the sunset, he had had fun anyway. He just couldn't stay angry with her, she made his heart soar and there was nothing that could keep him mad with her.

"We need to dry our clothes off or we will freeze tonight. I'll build a fire and we can lie some of our clothes out to dry. I'm sorry we missed the sunset." Inuyasha pulled her close to his body and splashed out of the water.

* * *

Kagome sat cross legged beside the warmth of a small fire, gazing at the moon. It seemed bigger than normal, which was captivating. The breeze was a little chilly causing her to shiver every so often. Her pants and shirt were laid out beside the fire; she was too shy to sit with Inuyasha completely naked so she kept her bra and boy short underwear on. Inuyasha sat close to her with a bare chest. His bright red pants were still securely tied in place. His cheeks colored when Kagome mentioned that he should lay them out to dry.

"Can I ask you a question, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she leaned towards him. She had learned so many things after being captured by Sanorai, about life and death. It was a slap in the face to find out that everything she learned growing up wasn't exactly true and still kind of bothered her.

"Sure, I don't know what has ever stopped you…" Inuyasha looked at Kagome skeptically, trying not to glance below her chin.

"Have you ever wondered why Hell is below us and Heaven above? It just seems that Hell is so close and Heaven so far….."

Inuyasha cocked and eyebrow and looked at the hard ground. That was something he had thought of once or twice, but his life is naturally much longer than a human so he never dwelled on the after life. In his mind it was a long way off.

Catching her chin with his thumb and forefinger, Inuyasha caught her eyes with a sad gaze of his own. "I believe it's much easier to lie down than to soar."

Kagome's expression became pained as her eyes broke free from Inuyasha's gaze. "Hmmm I suppose that makes sense. Where do you think we will go?" Kagome hoped that she would go to Heaven or choose reincarnation; she surely didn't think her soul was so corrupt as to go to Hell and never have the chance.

"I believe you will go to Heaven and choose whatever you wish. You're a good person, Kagome. A very good person." Inuyasha's voice lowered and he let go of her lovely chin. There was no doubt in his mind where Kagome would end up. She had a heart of gold, sometimes stubborn, but gold none the less.

"Good, but I won't be happy unless you make it there with me." Kagome smiled and leaned against his smooth muscular chest. "So you better straighten up eh?'

"I will never make it to Heaven without you, Kagome. If anything happens to you, the person or peoples responsible will regret ever being born and I doubt I would make it to Heaven after that." Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.

Kagome frowned and nudged him in the ribs causing a small grunt to escape his lips. "You better not or I will haunt you. We will be together always or I will be unhappy. Remember that."

Kagome snuggled against him and grabbed each one of his arms and wrapped them around her waist for warmth. A small gasp escaped Inuyasha at the feel of her soft skin seeming to caress his arms. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

A few minutes passed and she was sound asleep against him with Inuyasha holding her tightly to himself almost as if he was scared to lose her. He ran his fingers through her hair and over her lips feeling the skin that he loved to kiss. "I will remember it, Kagome. I love you." Inuyasha pulled her a little closer and held her through the night.

**********************************************************************

"Good morning, love birds!!" Miroku smirked as he jabbed his staff into Inuyasha's shoulder. "It seems we have arrived before you two were expecting us."

Kagome shrieked when her eyes popped open and saw all the people surrounding them. Grabbing at her clothes beside the burned out fire, she tugged on her pants and ran for the nearby trees to put on her top and tuck it securely in her pants. She was pretty embarrassed that every one on their side had just seen her in her bra and panties!! How had Inuyasha not woken up when they approached!? That big oaf!

"Miroku! You are such a pervert!" Kagome yelled as she walked up behind him and smacked him on the back of his head. Miroku's face turned innocent and he shrugged his shoulders. _That's just like him. _Kagome thought.

Kagome's cheeks heated when she noticed Inuyasha talking with Sanorai and a few of the others with his haori still lying on the ground. Sango noticed the color of her cheeks and knuckled her in the side. "No wonder you have a thing for him." Sango giggled while trying to cover her mouth.

Sango was right though, Inuyasha was nice to look at. His abs flexed as he moved and his back made Kagome want to run her hands down and over it to relieve some of his tension. Kagome felt the heat spread further across her face while Sango laughed louder at her reaction.

Kagome quickly picked up Inuyasha's haori and draped it over his shoulders and then quickly trotted back to Sango before Inuyasha had a chance to question her. She was still battling the heat that burned her cheeks. It would just give him a big head anyway if he knew Kagome thought he was incredibly sexy.

"I'm glad we found you, Kagome, before you did something stupid, I don't know, like give yourself to Naraku." Sango squared her shoulders in front of Kagome and placed her fists on her hips. She reminded Kagome of Superman but with a scowl.

"Well, I'm glad you all made it here in one piece as well." Kagome tilted her head to glance over Sango's shoulder at a young man heading in their direction. Kagome thought for a second about his name…………Shinoba……

Sango glanced over her shoulder and sighed. "Please excuse me for interrupting you both." Shinoba said as he bowed to Kagome and Sango in turn. Focusing on Sango, Shinoba lightly touched her arm above the elbow while he addressed her. "Sango, I have a few matters to discuss with you. Could you spare a few moments while I went over some things?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched and wondered why he was touching her so fondly. Searching for Miroku, Kagome found him glaring over his staff at the pair standing before her. _I wonder what has happened in my absence. Surely Sango hasn't given up on Miroku for Shinoba…. He just didn't seem her type._

Sango shot Kagome an uncertain look and bowed her head slightly to Shinoba. "I will be with you as soon as I finish here with Kagome."

They both watched as he bowed and walked towards the troops. "Hmmmm…" Kagmoe mumbled. "That was kind of awkward, especially with your monk glaring at you two…."

"I know, I know!" Sango switched feet back and forth nervously, an attribute Kagome had never seen before now. "It's not like that, I promise. I'm just caught in between those two idiots! One is a pervert, that I don't think knows what he wants, the other has nothing but good intentions, but I would walk all over him."

"That's not what I just saw." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "You definitely just gave into him. Do you truly like him more than Miroku? You and Miroku have been through so much together. He loves you Sango."

"I'm not so sure anymore, Kagome. I thought I could tame him. But who can tame a wild heart?" Sango shrugged her shoulders and looked at Kagome impishly. It was hard for her to admit such things. To love and not be love in return was heart breaking and she was tired of getting her heart broken. "I must see to what needs to be done. We should eat together tonight?"

Kagome gravely nodded her head and watched as Sango headed for Shinoba. It seemed so wrong. Maybe this was something that could be corrected! Kagome thought hopefully.

* * *

Miroku held his head in his hands as he massaged his temples. He had found a secluded spot underneath a tree that's leaves fell to the ground around him. His staff lay across his lap and kimono lay rumpled around his knees.

"She thinks she cannot tame my heart……" Miroku whispered to the trees. "But it has been tamed, I swear it."

Miroku grabbed his chest above his heart and concentrated on breathing. "She wants to leave me for that boy…." She just can't. She wouldn't. "Stupid monk, she would." He mumbled to himself. The truth in that thought burned a hole through his soul. He thought she knew how he felt. Well, he was obviously wrong.

It was luck that he had heard what she said, or bad luck, he hadn't decided yet. If he hadn't heard, his heart wouldn't hurt this much. But then again he wouldn't know how much her heart hurt.

"If you love someone, you let them go right?" Miroku asked the shrub bush beside him.

"I didn't know you were a coward. I guess I'm not surprised. You are a human." A voice startled Miroku and jumped where he was sitting.

He caught Seshoumaru's cold stare as he looked down his nose at Miroku. "You are pathetic."Miroku's eyes widened with surprise. "I don't remember asking…" he stammered.

"If you want something, you take it. Unless you are a coward and you watch someone else take what belongs to you." Seshoumaru's voice was laced with ice and his face stayed stone.

Miroku's jaw dropped as Seshoumaru shrugged his shoulders and walked away as if nothing had been said between the two. Miroku let out his breath and sagged against the tree. That was one scary youkai lord. His hands clasped for his staff and he shakily pulled himself to his feet. He needed to speak with Kagome, she would know what he should do.

**I hope you liked! The action is soon to come! Hope nobody has a weak stomach! Yall come back now ya hear! lol ;) oh yea, and review. pretty please....**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Inuyasha! **

**The Long Awaited: Chapter 16**

"I'm standing there, Kagome, and she walks by me arm in arm with......with that Shinoba! He had the nerve to tell me to stay away from her. I think I'm just going to kill him." Fire lit Miroku's eyes as he gazed through Kagome. "Yes! That's what Ill do." A small grin edged up the side of his face as his eyes roamed the campsite. Looking for Sango's new Shinoba.

"Ummm.... I dont think that would make her fall back in love with you." _Actually you sound like a babbling pyscho path, Miroku! _Kagome screamed in her mind. She couldnt believe Seshoumaru actually gave Miroku love advice. _I guess that could make anybody crazy._

"I don't care," Miroku slammed his staff against the ground and frowned as pieces of dirt dusted his cloak. "This has gone too far. I plan on correcting this situation."

Kagome rolled her eyes and nervously scanned the area hoping that Shinoba didnt turn the corner in their direction anytime soon. This really was going too far. What could she do to help him? Sango was her friend too and she had to respect her wishes and her boundaries.

Kagome lightly touched Miroku's shoulder. "Stop. If you do something stupid you will never get her back. Period. The end." He probably wouldnt get her back anyway. Sango had been acting very girly lately; twirling her hair in her fingers and Kagome had noticed her smiling more than normal lately. Maybe this was for the best. Miroku had plenty of women he could pinch and chase around a tent. Why should he continue to ruin Sango's happiness? Men just dont care about what women want!

Kagome's eyebrows drew together as she sunk further into frustration with the opposite sex.

Miroku's fire died down as Kagom'es words washed through him. "I saw that expression. And it wasnt good. You dont think I have a chance." He sighed. _I will show her! She will wish she had never looked at another man. I will show everybody! _

A female soldier swayed by Miroku, lightly brushing against his side. Her hips swiveled with her walk and long braided hair lightly bounced down her back. An overwhelming urge to follow her swept through Miroku so fast it almost knocked him to his knees. _Dammit! _Shaking her image from his head, he regained his composure. _That's the kind of shit that gets me in trouble! Im cursed...._

Kagome watched Miroku's gaze on the newest woman to catch his breath. "Hey, snap out of it! How are you going to win Sango back when you go dreamy eyed at every female who gets within five feet of you!" Kagome snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hey! Are you listening!"

Miroku scowled and shifted his eyes to Kagome's fingers. She was right, Miroku needed to get a hold on himself; especially his emotions. He may like to look at women, but Sango was different. She was his rock, the only certainty he had ever had in his life and now it seems like it was all a dream. Sango was a fierce women from growing up a life as a demon slayer, which made Miroku shiver at the thought of her cold eyes ever turning their direction to him. But to see her when her eyes are soft and her touch is tender is so overwhelmingly powerful that Miroku trembled as he pictured himself beside her once again.

He had to have her back. Period. Or life was not worth living.

"Have you come back to the real world, Miroku?" Kagome shifted her feet back and forth trying to keep busy. "You used to be the sensible one, you know."

Miroku's head snapped up and a half-hearted smile flashed to his face and was gone as soon as it had come. "I have never been sensible about women, Kagome."

"Kagome!! Hey Kagome! Over here........."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and Sango was waving in the distance.

Miroku flinched, grabbed his chest and quickly looked away. Kagome could see the frown overwhelm Sango's face, even with the distance.

"I'll be back in a little while to check on you, Miroku. I better see what she needs. Maybe I'll find out whats going on with her. Ok?" Kagome nudged Miroku with her knuckle until he nodded and walked away.

Sango was beside her quickly. "Geez, what was that all about Kagome?" Sango whispered. "Miroku will not even look at me. You would think we could at least stay friends or even some what civil."

Kagome searched Sango's worried face and found sadness in her eyes. "Sango, I don't think he likes you with Shinoba. In fact, I don't think he would like you with anybody besides him. This is all very hard for him. You should hear the nonsense he comes up with."

Sango growled and stomped her foot, while waving her arms through the air. "Ahhhh! That worm! He can have any woman in the camp, but as soon as I fid someone who makes me a little happy........ohhhhhh buuutt nooooo! He has to try and ruin everything."

Kagome flinched and stepped back a few paces during her tantrum and desperately searched for Inuyasha to come save her and carry her away.

"Calm down Sango!" Kagome shrieked and slapped her hands against her thigh. "Both of you! Right now we need to worry about the battle that's soon to come. We can sort all of this out after.....if we are still all here."

Sango lowered her eyes to the ground and let her shoulders droop. Her eyes gleamed from the tears that tried to escape from her eyes and run down her cheeks. "Your right. I have been acting very foolish, when I should be thinking about others. I'm sorry, Kagome."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango and squeezed her tightly against her body. "Don't worry and don't be sad. We will figure all of this out. I promise." Kagome hoped that she wasn't telling Sango a lie. She hoped and prayed that more people would make it through this battle than would perish. But war was never a pretty sight and she knew that she would lose more people she cared about than she wanted to think about right now. She would willingly give up her own life to save all of the others. There was just no way.

************************************************************************

Leaves were tangled in her hair and blood dripped down the cuts gouged into her face and body. Her shoulder ached from using it as a cushion to a hard fall and her legs were covered in bruises.

"Shit! Quit dragging me! I can walk!" Rin screamed as she gingerly plucked rock shards from her bare feet.

Bruises in the shape of hands marred her neck, wrists, and arms. Rin feared that her olive skin would never return to its original shade.

She was asked to scout with Tan and Sakura earlier that morning. They fell across a bit of bad luck when they stumbled into a group of the undead roaming the outskirts of Naraku's camp.

Seshoumaru had continued to deny her her rikosoma. Rin fought with all of her might with her katana, however, she quickly found that the undead just wouldn't fucking die! Tan and Sakura barely escaped while Rin was tangled between too many of the ugly bastards to get away. It was for the best though. Although she was terrified of her ending, she was glad that they didn't get caught up in the same dreadful fate.

Who knows what they will do. Rin was surprised they hadn't killed her yet. Maybe they had worse plans a little later in their journey.

Rin's nose crinkled and her eyes watered when she looked upon her captors. Five of them surrounded her and all five were decomposing before her eyes. Bones pertruded through flesh and ligaments hung loosely from the bones. Rin's stomach churned at their smell and she wished they would have just ended her misery.

"You are a pretty little thing." Baka rasped into her face. "Naraku will be pleased with you." A malicious grin exposed missing teeth and a half rotten tongue.

"Yuck!" Rin squealed as she tried to get the image of his tongue from her mind.

Baka roared with laughter and pulled her close to his petrid form. He wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled her face close to his as she squirmed in his grasp. His mouth creaked as it opened and Rin watched in horror as he stuck his tongue out, pressed it against her face and slid it from her chin to her forehead.

"Aaghhh." She screeched as she felt the roughness of his decaying tongue prickle her cheek. Yup. It doesn't get worse than this, she thought dejectedly as her knees buckled and she was only held up by her hair.

Blackness crept across her eyes and all she could feel was the slight throb of her hair being pulled from her scalp as she drifted into unconsiousness.

*************************************

"They have her," Sakura sobbed into Kagome's shoulder. "We couldn't stop them. There were just too many."

Tan paced back in forth a short distance from Sakura. Wounds bubbled with blood with every step he took. HIs mind was far away from his physical pain. Tan worried about how Rin would end. He actually liked that little ball of attitude. Any human who could tame a demon lord was okay in his book.

Sakura took it much harder than he did. Tears dripped from her chin and her eyes were laced with red. A bruise covered her right cheek with colors of purple and sick green. She lightly rubbed her ankle that was sure to be broken.

That's the last thing she needed was to have a broken ankle before what was sure to be the battle to determine who ruled earth, the dead or the living.

Rin being dragged off by her hair was the only thing that played constantly in her mind. Over and over she heard her screams. But there was nothing she or Tan could do. No matter how hard they fought..... They just couldn't save her.

A sob escaped her cracked throat and sad, pleading eyes fell on a tall white figure who walked briskly towards her.

Seshoumaru looked ten feet tall and long white hair cascaded down his back and glittered in the sun. His face was stone, but is eyes were fierce. "Where is she?" His tone was flat and emotionless, but his eyes turned to fire.

Tan appeared beside Sakura and protectively wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We did all we could Seshoumaru. We barely escaped with our lives. She was brave and when they took her she was still alive." Tan's face drooped as Rin's face drifted back into his mind.

"I could care less about your miserable lives! I ordered her to stay in camp and you let her follow you blindly into an ambush! You stupid mongrel. I would expect more from you, youkai!" Seshoumaru clenched his fists so tight that his claws dug into his palms. Blood trickled from his hands and dripped to the ground.

" We will get Rin back, Seshoumaru. I promise. I refuse to let Naraku have another one of our friends. We will leave today." Kagome pushed herself to her knees and patted Sakura on the shoulder. "This was not your fault. You didn't know she wasn't supposed to leave camp."

Seshoumaru growled at the group and floated into the distance. Kagome knew he would not wait for the camp to gather. He would go to her now.

Kagome's heart throbbed at the thought of Rin being hurt. She was too young to be here. She was still innocent in Kagome's eyes. Bad things always seemed to happen to the people around her.

"Inuyasha! You said we could leave soon. We must head that way today before we lose any more people to torture." Kagome reached for his cheek and ran a finger over his baby smooth skin. "I wish there was something we could do."

Inuyasha bent his head low and kissed her on her forehead before he turned toward the center of camp. It was time to get on with this battle. In the past, before Kagome, he thirsted for blood and a battle such as this would thrill him, but too many people had become too important to lose. He would turn around and take everyone with him if the world wasn't on their shoulders. Sometimes he wished he still didn't care.

****************************

In the shadows a panther's ears twitched in and out of the conversation. His muscles flexed as he ran head first in the direction where Rin was lost.

**It's been awhile.....I'm sorry! But here ya go. **


End file.
